Edward's Nightmare
by LovingJasperHale
Summary: Bella came to Forks 3 years before Edward. She Fell in Love With Jacob and Now Falling for Edward.Who will she Choose? What happens when one of the Cullen's betray them by going to the volturi, aiming to stop Edward being with Bella? 19,778 Hits!
1. The Move

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter One- The Move.**

"This is so exciting!" screamed Alice.

I frowned at her, we were moving and starting a high school again, exciting wouldn't have been my word for it.

"Oh come on Edward, I know this is going to be great." Alice pleaded with me.

Alice could see the future and had many visions about our new life in forks. There was a large shopping centre to keep Alice busy for years, which is why she was mainly excited.

"Sure Alice, but don't think I'm going shopping with you," I muttered.

"You're no fun, Rose will come with me," she said while pouting at me.

Alice could pout all she wants but I will not go shopping with her, last time we were there for 3 days straight, I was excruciatingly bored.

And with that she disappeared into the next room, probably trying to find Rosalie.

_Rosey, Rosey, Rosey where are you?_

I shook my head. Poor Rosalie didn't like shopping either.

_Oh God Alice, shopping again!!! We just got here._

I snickered at Rosalie's thoughts.

Today was Tuesday and we had arrived in forks on Monday. The house was beautiful and large as always, isolated in a dense forest area off the highway.

Esme and Carlisle had enrolled us in Forks High School, starting tomorrow.

Alice, Jasper and I were juniors while Emmett and Rosalie were seniors. This time we were using the last names of Hale and my favourite, Cullen.

The official story was that Esme and Carlisle Cullen had adopted 5 children. Alice, Emmett and I were Cullen's. Jasper and Rosalie were twins under the last name of Hale.

Emmett and Carlisle were out hunting and Esme was organising furniture. Alice and Rosalie were still discussing shopping. I was the only one in my family not to have a partner. Alice had Jasper, Emmett had Rosalie and Carlisle had Esme. Esme worried about me, being alone, thinking I was missing something because I was changed too early. I ignored these thoughts, there was nothing wrong with me, I just hadn't found my love.

I decided not to let myself dwell on these thoughts so I walked down the stairs into the lounge. There I found my magnificent piano; I had brought it with me all the way from Alaska. I did not need my composure book to remember what to play so I sat down and began to play, Esme's Lullaby.

_Edward is playing again and it was my lullaby, such a beautiful composure. I wish he would compose more. _ Esme thought as she started humming alone to the melody.

I had not composed a song since one hundred years ago, I could not find the inspiration.

_That grizzly bear was so irritated, no match for me any day though ahaha. Delicious though, I wonder what Rosalie has been doing._

Emmett and Carlisle had entered my range of hearing. Some of my family were more extraordinary than other vampires. I could hear thoughts, Alice could get glimpses of the future, Jasper could sense and effect moods, Esme was compassionate and understanding; Carlisle hated violence and would do anything to prevent it. We survived only on the blood of animals, we cared and interacted with humans as though we were humans. This made us all the more dedicated to only consuming animal blood, although sometimes we would fail and a human would pay the price. This was not often.

"They are back," I whispered too low for a mere human to here, but I knew my family would hear.

_Emmett can save me from Alice_ begged Rosalie in her thoughts.

Alice had her annoying moments like when she gets hyper active, thinks about shopping and giving people make overs. She particularly liked doing make over on humans, so forks would give Alice a whole new group of people to make over. And they had no idea she was coming.

"Edward!!! You should have come, heaps of mountain lions for you here." Emmett's voice boomed across the room before I saw him.

"I'll go later with Jasper," I said thinking about those delicious mountain lions... Jasper would need to hunt, to be sure he wouldn't slip up tomorrow with humans so close.

Emmett's appearance was sure to intimidate many people, but I knew he was just like a 5 year old. Always making jokes and acting like a child.

Esme appeared to my right side, sitting on the piano bench. Carlisle bent down and kissed her on the cheek. You could see the love between them and I felt lonely.

"Ready for school, Emmett? "Asked Esme.

"Absolutely, I can't wait ....." Emmett was cut off by my screaming.

"JASPER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I yelled at him before he had even stepped inside the house.

_She just smelt so good.... _

I was surprised Alice hadn't seen it in one of her visions. Jasper entered the room with his head hung low. His hair was ruffled and I could smell the blood on his lips.

Jasper had killed a human.

Alice and Rosalie had raced down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. They both gasped.

"Jasper, you didn't did you?" pleaded Alice.

"I did. I'm so sorry everyone but I couldn't handle her smell, she smelt so good." recalled Jasper.

"Edward, Emmett come with me. Esme please look after Jasper until he has returned to normal" said Carlisle.

Esme nodded as Emmett and I ran out the door. Carlisle seconds behind us.

I lead them to where the body was. Jasper had been out walking when he ran into her.

I stopped as I approached the scene; the body still there was pale, due to the loss of blood.

"Oh my," Exclaimed Carlisle.

_Edward, call the police please. Chief Swan will more than likely be the one sent out. Our statements will be we found the body while exploring our new neighbourhood._

I pulled out my phone and my while I tapped my fingers on the keyboard, Carlisle explained it to Emmett.

"Chief Swan, How may I help you?" answered Chief Swan.

"Hello I am Edward Cullen and I have found the body of a young girl in the forest. My father Dr Carlisle Cullen is here with me and has confirmed that the girl is in fact dead," I explained to Chief Swan.

"Oh dear god. I'll send people over immediately, where are you?" asked Chief Swan

"On forest wood avenue near the bend just before you reach the highway" I called into my phone.

"On our way then." Replied Chief Swan and with that he hung up.

I wondered who this girl was, that lay dead in the trees.

**A/N: WOW...that was a long chapter...I loved it though much better than I expect. So who is the dead girl????? Review who you think and what you think of my story. If you get it correct the next chapter will be dedicated to you... xx aryasmith xx**


	2. The Dead Girl

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter two: **

**Charlie's Point of View**

A dead girl.

My thoughts immediately turned to my daughter, Bella Swan. She was out on a date with Jacob, hiking somewhere. It can't be my Bella and If it was where was Jacob?

"Attention everyone, we have a death on the forest wood avenue the corner before turning onto the highway," I informed 7 of my fellow police officers.

"Who is it?" Asked Sarah.

"We have no idea who it is and there are no missing cases. Dr Carlisle Cullen and his son had found the body. He has confirmed that it was a young girl and that there was no pulse," I recalled.

With that we quickly got into our police cruisers and set off for the crime scene. As we pulled up to the destination I could see three men standing around, in casual clothes. I assumed that this was Carlisle and Edward Cullen but who was the other man.

The oldest of the three had blonde hair and was strangely dazzling. This had to be Carlisle.

"Chief Swan, hello I am Carlisle Cullen and these are my sons Edward and Emmett. We discovered the girl while exploring the neighbourhood." His voice held a grim tone.

"Hello can you please show us where the body is?" I asked.

"Of course." Answered Carlisle.

He strolled to the edge of the road and pointed to the body. I gasped. It was a young girl, her skin was unnaturally pale. I stepped forward to examine the body, who was she? I turned the body over so I could see her face.

I wish I hadn't.

"Oh god no, no, no. It can't be her," I yelled as I felt tears swell in my eyes.

"Who is it?" queried the youngest looking one. Edward. I recognised his voice from the phone call.

"Angela Webber." I nearly mumbled.

Angela was my daughter's best friend. They had instantly got along when she had moved here 3 years ago. I had been incredible fond of her. I dreaded the thought of informing her parents and Bella. They would all be crushed, everyone would. Angela was the nicest person and I couldn't comprehend that it was her, lying dead at my feet.

By moving to forks Carlisle had taken the position of resident doctor. He was also the medical examiner.

"Carlisle do you know what the cause of death is," I asked not really wanting to know.

"From what I can tell now, an animal attack. You can clearly see bite marks on her neck." Called Carlisle, as he pointed to the bites on her neck.

Why did her life have to end like this?

At that moment Sarah came out with a stretcher. She placed the body of dear Angela carefully onto the stretcher. I couldn't look at the sight, I just couldn't.

I walked over to Carlisle, Edward and Emmett who were standing together on the side of the road. Trying not to get in the way I assumed.

"Carlisle will you meet us back at the hospital and do the post mortem?" I asked shuttering at my words.

"Of course." Carlisle's voice was filled with sorrow.

"Now, how did you come across the body?" I hated having to call Angela the body but I could not use her name, it made it more real to me.

"We just moved here so we thought we would go for a walk and meet some people of the town." The overly sized muscled one said to me.

"Hmm well I have to go and inform her parents to what has happened. Welcome to forks, I'm sorry that your arrival has been tainted by such a horrible event." I said.

"Emmett and Edward go home and help Rosalie with the unpacking while I go to the hospital." Carlisle instructed to his sons.

**Edwards Point of View**

Emmett and I started the walk home while Carlisle had gone in the police cruiser.

Chief Swan seemed nice enough but I was troubled that Jasper had killed Angela. I had seen memories in Chief Swan's head of a once happy and extremely nice girl. I agreed with Chief Swan, She had no deserved to die this way.

As the cars were out of sight we began our run. We were home within no time at all. Alice and Jasper were in their room discussing what had happened.

_I know it's not his fault but it was still an awful thing to do._

Jasper was sure to sense Alice's frustration.

Emmett and I entered and went straight to Esme. After recalling what had happened to her, if she could cry I'm sure she would have.

"The poor girl," was all Esme could say. She was distracted by her thoughts.

**Charlie's Point of View**

Today was a long day... not one I was likely to forget. Once I had got home I found Bella cooking dinner as usual.

"How was your day with Jacob?" I asked thankful for the lighter topic.

"It was beautiful we spent most of the day at the beach," she said with a smile on her lips.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Bella, her smile had broken as she had seen my mood.

"Sit down please Bells," she did as I asked.

"We received a call today from Edward Cullen..." I was interrupted by my curious daughter.

"Edward Cullen? Who is that?" she asked.

" Mr and Mrs Cullen and their 5 adopted children have just moved here from Alaska, they will be starting school tomorrow." I was surprised that there were no rumours of new people.

"They were exploring the neighbourhood when they came across a body." I recalled my grim day.

"Oh my, who was it dad?" asked Bella oblivious that I was going to break her heart.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart but it was Angela." I said. The tears started to swell in her eyes.

".NO. It can't be ANGELA!!!" screamed Bella.

"I'm sorry but it is," I said as I pulled Bella into my arms.

Her tears fell onto my shirt. I wanted nothing more than to be able to ease her pain but I had no idea how.

After a long while she got up and walked into the kitchen. She later returned with dinner. We ate in silence until she asked about Mr and Mrs Webber.

"They took it hard Bells, maybe we could help them organise the funeral." I suggested.

"Sure, I just want to help." Whispered Bella, tears still building up in her eyes.

"I'm just going to go to bed, sorry dad," I looked up at my distraught daughter.

"It's fine honey, you go rest and I'll do the dishes." I told her.

I knew she would not sleep well and I would give her the space to express her sorrow. I hoped she would feel up to going to school tomorrow.

I reflected on my day as I did the dishes. All to soon I was done and I made my way up to my bedroom. I could hear Bella crying as I passed her door.

I wished her a good night and continued to my room.

**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the first but it is a sad chapter. Poor Angela. Tomorrow is the Cullen's first day at school. What happens when they meet Bella? I love getting review so let me know what you thought of the story.**


	3. The Horrors of High School

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter three: The Horrors of High School**

**Edwards Point of View**

I wish I was able to sleep instead of dwelling about the death of Angela Webber. Jasper had returned to his normal state and we had gone hunting to pass the time.

Carlisle was worried about the treaty we hold with the werewolves of Quileute. Our treaty with them clearly states that they will not attack us unless we take the life of a human. Jasper has opened us to attack but Esme doesn't believe that they even know we are back, yet along killed Angela.

It was early morning and I was writing in my journal. In total I had 3,000 journals, though no one should ever read them. Unless they wanted nightmares. Today we would start Forks High; maybe this was our punishment for living for eternity. Being surrounded by humans is extremely horrible occasionally they may have interesting thoughts; otherwise it was the same old things.

Jasper came down the stairs and slowly approached me.

"Edward can I talk to you?" asked Jasper.

"Sure." I replied.

"I was wondering if you could keep a special eye on me tomorrow, I don't want to slip up again," I didn't need to be able to sense moods to tell he was extremely worried.

"No need to worry Jasper I won't let that happen and I'm sure Alice will be looking out for your future to be sure." I tried to ease my brother's worries.

"I just needed to be sure. I hope Esme hasn't put me down for Spanish. I've really had enough of Spanish. It would be nice to do Japanese for once." Uttered Jasper.

"Emmett and Rose are doing Spanish this time. The rest of us have French." I recalled by listening to Esme's thoughts the other day.

"I suppose it's not as bad as Spanish. I'm going to get ready for school, meet you at the car at 8." Called Jasper, as he dashed across the room and up the stairs.

This made me check my watch 7:57am, I had plenty of time.

I slowly stalked up the stairs, down the hall and into my room.

_Does he always have to be so gloomy? It's depressing._

I hissed as I passed Rosalie and Emmett's room, I wasn't being gloomy as such, I was taking my time.

I walked into my room and went straight to my wardrobe. We always had too many clothes, thanks to Alice and her frequent shopping trips.

I pulled a grey shirt, my favourite grey jacket and black pants. Even though we did not feel the cold we had to keep up appearances and wear jackets, although I didn't mind. Alice hates wearing jackets claiming they cover her shirts too much but we knew we would have to wear jackets. This did not make sense to me in the slightest.

I ran down to the garage where I knew my Volvo was.

Rosalie was wearing all grey with high heels. Her blonde curls cascading down her back. She was hugging Emmett who was wearing all white. Maybe later Jasper and I could push him into the mud.

Then I saw Jasper and Alice both wearing white jackets. Alice was wearing a choker around her neck. Everyone was wearing a mixture of grey, white and black.

"We all match." Alice giggled as she spoke.

I shook my head, whatever happened to being unique.

I climbed into my Volvo and my family followed. The purr of my engine was always a cheerful thing to hear. My car was quiet and deadly fast.

_Can we listen to the radio, Edward?_

I turned the dial on the stereo. What should come on but Rosalie's favourite song, I'm So Sick by Flyleaf. Rose liked the dark lyrics, it suited her personality.

As I rounded the corner I had my first glimpse of what seemed like hell. It was the most boring place I had seen. Definitely punishment for living for eternity.

My head became swarmed with thoughts.

_Oh god they are so beautiful.... _

_Have you seen the new people???_

_Gosh the blonde one looks stuck up..._

_She looks like a pixie..._

_Look at those muscles..._

I had heard these thoughts millions of times over again. Every time we meet someone new they would be guaranteed to comment on our supposed beauty.

We walked to the office just wanting to gather our time tables.

**Bella's Point of View.**

I had received the most awful news in the word last night. Angela, my best friend since I had moved here had been killed by an animal. I had spent last night crying in my room, not wanting to upset Charlie.

The pain was too much. I drifted into an uneasy sleep on my damp pillow. Charlie was gone when I woke; this was good because I did not feel like pretending I was okay. While eating my breakfast I debated whether to skip school and go see Jake.

Jacob Black was the love of my life. As soon as I saw him the first weekend after I had moved we had become inseparable. Jake lived on the reservation and belonged to the Quileute tribe.

He wasn't even human. Not fully anyway. A year after I had come to forks Jake had become violently ill. He was actually part of a werewolf gang that protected the people of Forks from vampires.

I thought Jake was just having a laugh when he told me; I was confused until he showed me his other form. It was like a massive dog... but protecting the people of Forks from vampires was a bit much. Jake told me that there hadn't been vampires here for thousands of years but they were ready for their return.

I decided it was best just to go to school. I grabbed my bag and climbed into my red truck. It may be an old truck but it was the best car I have had. The roaring of its motor always scared me but not today. I was too numb to notice anything. I started remember the happy times with Angela. Tears fell down my cheek and I realised that if I didn't hurry up. I would be late.

I arrived 20 minutes later, narrowly making it in time. I had History first hour, I liked history it was one of my favourite topics. I was walking to class towards block four when a familiar voice snapped me out of my numbness...

"Bella!" called Jessica across the hallway. Just great.

"Oh hey Jess, what's up?" I asked barely paying attention to her.

"There are new people, 3 guys and 2 girls... The Cullen's and Hale's. They are so gorgeous." Gossiped Jessica. So that's who Charlie meant by Edward Cullen.

"That's great, umm this is my class I'll see you at lunch." I called to her as I entered the classroom. They haven't heard about Angela yet. I walked into class and took my normal seat, up the back.

Then the most beautiful person entered the room...

**A/N: Review Review Review. I haven't got many reviews for this story and if I don't get many this time I'm not sure if I will continue. So please let me know whether I should continue or not....Thank you for reading my story. REVIEW PLEASE. Xx LovingJasperHale xX **


	4. The First Cullen

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter four: The First Cullen.**

**Bella's Point of View**

_Recap: The most beautiful person entered the room..._

She was small and petite, with black spiked hair. She had a pixie quality about her. Her eyes looked across the room until they locked with mine. I looked down, embarrassed.

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen," the girl's voice sounded like bells.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan, welcome to forks," I introduced myself to Alice.

She reminded me of Angela and I started to feel the tears swell up in my eyes.

"Thank you, Bella. Oh are you okay?" asked Alice, as she noticed my tears.

"Yes I'm fine," I started but something about her made me tell the truth, "Actually no my dad Chief Swan found the body of my best friend yesterday. She was killed by an animal." I whispered.

"Oh my god Bella, how are you?" asked Alice.

"I'm not sure but I feel okay now, I haven't grasped the whole thing yet," I explained to Alice.

"Sit with me at lunch today? Please, you will absolutely love my brother Edward." Giggled Alice.

"Alice, I have..." I was cut off by our history teacher, Mr Baron.

I knew if I didn't tell her about Jake she would try to set me up with Edward. Did I even really want to meet the boy who had found my best friends body. History was boring again, we were learning about World War two. The hour passed slowly and the bell rang...

"Finally," I muttered to myself.

"I know, I've heard about WW2 way too much. We should go shopping one day." I was taken aback by the fact she had heard me.

"Sure, I'd love to go shopping. What do you have now?" I asked, hoping she would say Biology.

"Chemistry in block 2." Alice read from her time table.

"Biology down the hall, I'll see you at lunch then." I told Alice.

"Yeah." Called Alice but she had already disappeared down the hall. She was excited about school that was scary. So she was one of the new people. She seemed nice and I would sit with her at lunch.

I walked into the Biology lab, straight to my table where I sat by myself. A boy with bronze hair entered the room. He was so beautiful, all of a sudden his topaz eyes locked with mine. If I was standing I would have fallen from the intensity of his glare. I felt that his eyes were looking at my soul through my eyes. My insides felt like they had melted.

He let my eyes go, and turned back to talk to Mr Warner. The only spare seat was next to me. I've already meet one Cullen, would they all be in my classes I wondered as the strange boy approached me.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I introduced myself to him.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Do you have a last name?" asked Edward.

"Swan, Bella Swan. I meet your sister Alice, last lesson." I told Edward. It was strange, just like talking to Alice I felt compelled to tell the truth.

"Alice, I bet she has already asked you to go shopping then," guessed Edward.

"What how did you know?" I almost yelled at him. I once regretted my words.

"She is my sister and she has been obsessed with shopping, no matter where she goes." Edward's voice sounded amused.

I have made a fool of myself. I blushed, noticing Edward was watching me I laughed. The sound scared me, my best friend had died and I was laughing. I shrank back into the numbness. Edward had other plans though.

"How long have you lived here?" queried Edward.

"Three years, my mother remarried and I decided to spend time with Charlie." I tried to explain to him.

**Edward's Point of View.**

"Three years, my mother remarried and I decided to spend time with Charlie." Bella told me.

This is when it all made sense to me. This beautiful girl beside me was Chief Swan's Daughter. The best friend of Angela. I immediately felt sympathy towards Bella. Finding out her best friend was dead and still so nice today. On the inside she must be torn up pretty badly.

"Will you sit with me at lunch?" I blurted out. Sometimes being so fast had its disadvantages.

"Alice has already asked me so yeah I guess so," she smiled at me. Her smile was so perfect.

The problem though she smelt beautiful to me too. I was not thirsty at the moment but her sent tingled at my throat, inflaming it. I couldn't hear her thoughts either, which was entirely frustrating.

Mr Warner took over class from then, we took notes on anaphase and metaphase. I would occasionally look up at Bella, not getting caught though. I knew I wanted to get to know her and I hope she feels the same. The bell rang and I got up from my chair.

Bella and I walked to the cafeteria. I was greeted by most people in the corridor but I never took my eyes off Bella.

I felt drawn to her.

Alice was sitting there already on Jasper's lap. I took in Jasper's thoughts he seemed to be handling himself well. Bella sat between Alice and I. Rosalie and Emmett were approaching the table. Emmett was his normal child like self.

Rosalie's face was not happy at all. It wasn't until I read her mind that I understood.

_Who does Edward think he is? Bringing a human over to our table, Alice told me all about her and I hate her..._

**A/N: sorry to end it there but it's bed time. Exams tomorrow, wish me luck. Make my day and Review. Next Chapter , how will Rosalie act towards Bella??**


	5. Rosalie Hale

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter five: Rosalie Hale**

**Bella's Point of view**

"Will you sit with me at lunch?" Edward asked me, his words came out so fast I barely caught his words.

"Alice has already asked me so yeah I guess so," I said as I smiled.

Edward smiled too and I felt a strange warm feeling in my body. Mr Warner took over the class, we took notes on anaphase and metaphase. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, I did not let him see that I knew. Why would he stare at me? It was kind of scary and nice at the same time.

Class seemed to go forever so when the bell went I was so happy. Biology wasn't my favourite subject; I was ahead of my class so it felt like doing revision daily.

Edward and I walked through the corridors heading to the cafeteria, lots of people stopped to say hello to Edward. He did not seem to want to talk to them but replied out of courtesy. He seemed to have something on his mind.

I saw Alice sitting on a blonde haired boy. She seemed to be really close to him, I assumed this was her boyfriend. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Bella! This is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend," Alice told me as she pulled me into a hug. When she mentioned Jasper you could hear the love behind her words.

"Nice to meet you," I called happily. I sat between Alice and Edward.

A blonde girl and a muscular dark haired guy started walking over to the table. The muscular guy had a huge grin on his face; he seemed to be giddy about something. The blonde girl however glared at me with mean eyes. Her eyes were filled with hatred. What I had done to fuel such a response, I couldn't think of anything.

I glanced around the table; Edward seems frustrated, Alice and Jasper look confused.

"Edward, who is this lovely girl?" asked the guy.

"This is Bella Swan, she has Biology with me and History with Alice," Announced Edward.

"I'm Emmett Cullen and this is Rosalie," he said while nodding to rose who had her arm around him. Almost protectively, what was she protecting him from? Me?

At that moment he pulled me into a massive hug. I felt the air flood from my lungs.

"Emmett, put her down," said Rosalie in a bored tone. Emmett released me and I gasped for air. Edward and Jasper laughed at Emmett who was making a face at Rosalie. Was it just me or does she seems to hate me?

Emmett sat down next to Edward with Rosalie on his other side. She began filing her nails. She struck me as one of the snobbier type of girls.

"Why is Bella sitting with us?" demanded Rosalie. I began to feel slightly awkward. I was offended about how she talked like I wasn't there.

"I was invited here by both Alice and Edward," I spat out, looking straight at her. I wasn't going to let her be rude to me, when I hadn't done anything to upset her.

She gave me one quick cold stare and got up. She then walked out of my sight down a hallway. I looked at Edward hoping for answers. He shook his head.

What had I done that was so bad?

Emmett was the first one to speak.

"Bella, how long have you lived in forks?"Asked Emmett.

"Three years now. My mum and I lived in Phoenix where she meet her new husband Phil. He plays baseball for a minor league. Once they were married I came to live with Charlie," I tried to explain to everyone.

"Were you forced to come him," asked Jasper. He has such a smooth voice.

"No, I came here during the school holidays when I was little; I had always loved playing in the rain. At the time I hadn't seen Charlie in ages so I decided to come live with him." I told my life story.

"Emmett loves the rain too! He tries to make water angels." Giggled Alice.

We all laughed while Emmett started pouting like a spoilt child.

"I'm sorry about Rose, she just hasn't adjusted to this move yet." Explained Emmett.

I looked at Edward; he was staring at the floor.

"Sure its fine, I totally understand. When I first came it took me ages to adjust, Jake helped me a lot though." I recalled.

"Who is Jake?" asked Edward. He seemed to have snapped out of his trance.

"Jacob Black is my boyfriend; he lives down in La Push." I revealed.

**Alice's Point Of View.**

"_Jacob Black is my boyfriend; he lives down in La Push." Bella told us._

What? Did I just hear Bella say boyfriend? I did.

"Wow Bella you didn't tell me!" I giggled at her.

"Well we kind of didn't have time to talk in History," Bella informed me.

I looked at Edward. He looked hurt. So I decided to change the topic.

"When shall we go shopping?" I asked.

**Edward's Point Of View.**

Bella had a boyfriend.

Jacob Black.

I had heard that name before....but where?

Then I remember a discussion I had with Carlisle...centuries ago.

_Flashback__._

_I was sitting with Carlisle in his study. Alice and Jasper had just joined our coven._

"_Alice, Jasper. It is important that if we ever return to forks, Washington. That you should never kill a human. Long ago, Edward, Esme and I forged a treaty with the local werewolves. Ephraim Black let us live on their land as long as we did not hunt humans. If we were to even bite a human, the treaty would break and we would be under attack. So we trust that you understand the importance of keeping the treaty alive." Carlisle explained._

"_Carlisle, we would never put any of this family in danger. We understand," stated Alice._

_End of flashback__._

Could Jacob Black be the great grandson of Ephraim Black? The treaty is still active and I must inform Carlisle that they are still here.

Alice and Bella were discussing shopping while I mulled over my thoughts. Jasper and Emmett were talking about our upcoming camping trip. Well hunting trip.

"Bella, I have to make a phone call I'll see you later?" I asked. When I looked into her eyes I saw worry.

"Sure." When Bella's eyes locked with mine, I felt calmed and relaxed. I grabbed my jacket and without a glance to my family I walked to my car.

Alice would tell Jasper and Emmett what I was doing.

I was shocked to see Rosalie sitting on a seat near my Volvo. I walked up to her and she glared at me with evil eyes.

" Why were you so mean to Bella?" I asked while pulling my phone out.

"She is human, Edward. " stated Rosalie, in a way that sounded like it was suppose to be obvious why she acted that way.

"I know but I don't see the problem." I retorted back at Rose.

"Edward the way you look at her, its not right. I can see the start of something there. She is human, we aren't. It's too dangerous for us to be even friends with her, let alone more..." Rosalie trailed off.

I understood her point. It pained me, she was right. We are dangerous. I tried to ignore this thought and concentrated on dialling Carlisle's number.

**A/N: I'm SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY. ITS THE WEEKEND NOW AND I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO WRITE...LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY MAYBE EVEN INFLUENCE THE OUTCOME...Getting Reviews make my day a whole lot better. So far I have 2 my goal is to at least reach 100 for this story...Make my day better by reviewing....love you guys . Xx lovingjasperhale xX**


	6. Whipped Cream

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter Six: Whipped Cream **

**Bella's Point of View.**

"When shall we go shopping?" asked Alice.

"This Sunday would be good, and then we could have lunch." I suggested.

" Sunday and lunch at my house?"

"Sure." I replied, I looked at Edward he was deep in thought. He seemed hurt when I mentioned that Jake was my boyfriend.

"Bella, I have to make a phone call. I'll see you later?" asked Edward as he broke out of his thoughts.

"Sure." I muttered. I lived here, I wasn't going anywhere. Our eyes locked into a stare, he had such gorgeous topaz eyes.

Edward grabbed his jacket and headed to the car lot.

By the end of lunch I realised that Alice could probably talk under water. Emmett and Jasper had told me about their camping trip in two weeks time. Camping, gross. I wasn't a girly girl but I defiantly had my limits. Camping on the ground and in the woods with no facilities was purely off putting to me. Not to mention all the bugs, I hate bugs.

The bell rang.

"What does everyone have?" asked Alice.

"History," said Jasper.

"Gym." said Emmett.

"Cooking." I told everyone.

Alice's face instantly held a grin, she must have cooking too.

"That means I have another class with you, today has been the best." Her voice filled with enthusiasm.

Emmett hugged me goodbye and Jasper waved. Alice and I walked to the cooking rooms.

Today was practical and we were making lamington angel cupcakes.

Alice and I were partners. I was worried about doing something silly in front of her, like making a basic mistake like dropping the egg on the floor. We worked real well together until it came to the whipped cream.

Mrs More was called to another class, so I had a bad feeling because Alice was holding onto a can of whipped cream.

Alice turned around and sprayed whipped cream all over my face. I opened my mouth in shock and some landed on my tongue. I looked at Alice seriously.

"It tastes so yummy." I called then we burst into laughter.

I grabbed the can of whipped cream from the table next to us and sprayed Alice. When my finger let go she was covered in cream, even her hair.

We laughed so hard. Looking around everyone else was laughing and covered in cream. This had to be the best cooking class I've ever had.

Mrs More re-entered the class. Shock was apparent on her face.

The room fell silent because we knew we were in trouble.

"I don't care who started this but you're all staying behind to clean it up." Her voice was full of disgust.

Alice looked at me, she was still smiling. We spent the rest of the lesson cleaning the room. I was mopping while Alice was cleaning the windows. The whipped cream had managed to get on the windows too. Surprisingly we finished cleaning in time to go home. Alice and I linked arms as we walked to the car lot.

Edward was standing by the Volvo, which I assumed was his.

"Alice, what's that in your hair?" asked Jasper.

"Bella and I had a cream fight in cooking class but I won." Alice explained.

We all laughed in unity. They all had such beautiful sounding voices.

I did not want to stay around to see Rosalie. She made me feel uncomfortable.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I called as I began walking to my red truck.

I felt a hand grab my arm.

I turned around to see Edward holding onto my arm. I stared at him wondering what he wanted.

"Would you like to come over to my house?" He asked.

"I err, I already have plans with Jake. I'm sorry, tomorrow?" I muttered.

"That would be lovely," said Edward and he let go of my arm. Giving me a warm hug before he left. His touch was so comforting and I felt home there. This was too weird, I let go and climbed into my truck.

As I pulled out I saw Rosalie and Emmett getting into the Volvo.

I had just narrowly avoided her.

I drove down to La Push, I was very excited to be seeing Jake. I pulled into the Black's drive way and I saw Jake look out his window. My heart fluttered every time I saw him. He always had a huge smile for me, which warmed my heart.

**Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter but its all about the fun cooking class with Alice. Next Chapter we meet Jacob Black. Thank you for all your support, Reviews make my day. Next chapter will be longer I promise and either will be posted Tonight or Tomorrow morning. I have also updated Carlisle's Story. Remember to review. LOVE YOU GUYS. Xxxx Loving Jasper Hale xxxX**


	7. Sam Uley

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter Seven: Sam Uley**

**Jacob's Point of View.**

I was sitting in my room doing homework. Math's homework was always the hardest, Bella normally helped me but she thinks I need to learn on my own. Just as I thought of my Bella I heard the grumble of the red truck's engine.

She came to see me.

I stood up and ran to my window, a huge smile on my face.

I love Bella and I always will.

I ran down the stairs. Billy mumbled something along the lines of _where was the fire?_ I didn't care, I wanted to see Bella.

I opened the door and that's when I saw her. The most beautiful girl, I had ever seen. My whole body felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"Jake!" she yelled as she ran up to me and embraced me in a huge hug.

"Bella, I missed you." I confided in her.

Her eyes meet mine and she kissed me. A soft tender kiss on the lips.

But something wasn't right. What was that smell? That horrible, burning smell coming from Bella.

"Bella, you smell weird. Almost like..." I stopped too afraid to say it.

She saw the fear in my eyes.

"What do I smell like?" she asked.

"Vampires." I murmured

"What? Jake don't be silly I don't know any vampires, beside you have never meet any anyway." She retorted at me. Bella can be so silly sometimes, it was instinct. I knew what vampire's smelt like because it's part of who I am. How could I protect people from them if I couldn't tell what they were. Silly Bella.

"Let's go up to my room and I'll call Sam over to see what he thinks." I instructed.

"Sure but calling Sam isn't necessary." She tried to fight back.

We walked into my house hand in hand, Bella said hello to Billy and we went up stairs.

"You kids better behave up there." Called Billy.

"Sure dad, Sam will be over soon anyway. He wants to see Bella." I yelled down the stairs.

My room wasn't huge but it was big enough. I had a double bed, wardrobe and a huge desk. On my desk laid a pile of car books. I was a mechanic and my pride is my Rabbit. It was simply the best car I had ever built.

I pulled out my phone and called Sam. I could have just phased but there was no guarantee that he was in wolf form.

**Bella's Point Of View.**

I hated when Jake was like this. So what if I smelt weird, it was probably my new kiwi shampoo. Jake was always so overprotective. It was nice to be cared about. I would have to tell him about Angela latter, once he was satisfied that I had not been in contact with vampires. I almost laughed at the thought. Vampires in forks? That was the strangest thing I had ever heard besides vampires aren't real. No matter what Jacob says.

I lied on Jacob's bed while he was talking on the phone. Too consumed in my thoughts to really listen to his conversation. On the roof were those glow in the dark stars, I had put them there 2 years ago, one night when I was really bored. He hadn't taken them off and when its night, they glow beautifully.

I felt a hand brush through my hair, it belonged to Jacob. He loved to stroke my hair. The bed shifted as Jake got up.

"Come on Bells we are going to the beach to meet Sam." Jake cheerfully called as he bounded out the bedroom door. He can be such a child sometimes but I loved him that way.

I immediately got up and ran to him, climbing on his back in piggy back style.  
He chuckled.

"Bells, have you even been eating, you're so light." He joked.

"Yes I have, now let's go see Sam" I chirped from his back.

**Sam's Point of View.**

I raced down to the beach, this was serious business and Jacob knew that too. If it was vampire sent that means they are back and we are all in danger.

Jacob emerged from the northern entrance to the beach, Bella was on his back. Jake shouldn't be touching her, it will make tracing the sent so much harder.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again," I welcomed her to the beach. She was almost family to me.

She climbed off Jacob and wrapped me in one of her warm hugs.

"Jacob tells me you smell faintly of vampires." I told her.

"I know but he is just being over protective." I was tempted to agree with her.

"Hold still while I smell." I demanded.

I took three big sniffs and that was all I needed. I could smell mine and Jacob's scent but also a foreign smell. Jacob was right, it was a vampire. What made it worse was the fact it was familiar. I had come across this scent before.

"It is a vampire." I announced. Bella gasped and Jacob looked shocked but proud.

"Trouble is it's not just one, but seven of them." I continued.

"I could only smell one, how can you know its seven vampires?" asked Jacob.

"I've come across this scent before. Just like each individual has a particular scent, so does every vampire. This scent belongs to an ancient vampire, one of the ancient ones we formed the treaty with. This scent belongs to a Cullen." I told them.

"There is no way the Cullen's are vampires!" Bella yelled at me.

"You know them?" I asked.

"They are new students at my school but they can't be vampires. Vampires don't exist Sam." Bella could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Bella they are vampires, and you have to believe us they are dangerous and you shouldn't go anywhere near them. Do not go anywhere with them." I demanded.

"I'm sorry but I just don't believe that they are vampires." She said before she stormed off into the direction of Jacob's house.

Jacob looked apologetic at me and I nodded.

He ran after her.

**Bella's Point of View.**

They just can't be vampires, what is this some sick joke. I ran to Jacob's house. Alice, Emmett, Edward and Jasper were too nice to be vampires.

Rosalie could be, she seemed mean enough.

I didn't want to talk to Jacob anymore so I headed for my truck. Jacob's arms were around me in seconds. Dam him being so fast.

"Bella, please listen. Just stay away from the Cullen's please." Jacob begged at me.

"Jake I'm just so overwhelmed with stuff at the moment. My best friend was attacked by an animal, I meet some real nice people today and you're now telling me I can't even be friends with them, it's just a lot." I blurted out.

"Angela got attacked by an animal? Is she okay?" Jake asked in a hurry.

"No she isn't, she died." I cried as the words left my lips. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella, why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked, I could barely hear him over my sobs.

"I was going to but then you told me how I smell like vampires ..." my words were consumed by tears and sobs.

We sat there for an hour as I poured out the pain in my heart. Jacob cuddled me and kept telling me that everything was going to be alright. Once I had let the tears stop, I apologised to Jake for ruining his afternoon.

"You didn't ruin my afternoon, don't be silly. You should have told me about this before though, instead of letting it fester in you." It was difficult to deny his words.

"I love you Jake." I said as I stared into his eyes.

"And I love you." He whispered.

I look at the time...5pm. Oh god, Charlie would be home in less than an hour and I had not started dinner.

"Jake, I have to go now."

I kissed him passionately before I left.

When I arrived home I quickly boiled some pasta and chopped up some mushrooms. I was making my special spaghetti. It only took half an hour to cook, so it was ready in time for Charlie.

"Bells how are you feeling today?" asked Charlie, his voice full of worry.

"Better, I made some new friends with the Cullen's and I saw Jacob this afternoon." I explained as we ate dinner.

"I'm glad you went to see Jacob, honey." I smiled at my dad.

We ate in an comfortable silence after that. Charlie watched a football game while I washed up and showered.

It was 9pm before my head finally rested on my pillow; I had talked to Jacob on the phone for over 2 hours. I still had no idea what I was going to do tomorrow. I wanted to listen to Jacob about staying away from the Cullen's but I don't think I will stay away from them. The Cullen's weren't vampires, they were my friends. Not some monstrous creatures of the night. I drifted into a almost peaceful sleep. I dreamt of Jacob in his wolf form, roaming around the forest searching for something. Normally my dreams had meanings but this dream held no meaning for me right now.

**Authors Note: So here we have Chapter Seven. Bella refuses to believe in the existence of vampires. Will she admit to the Cullen's that Jacob thought they were Vampires? I take this opportunity to thank you all for reading my story. I love the support I'm receiving from you, in the form of reviews. Xxx Loving Jasper Hale xxX**


	8. The Missing Volvo

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter Eight: The Missing Volvo**

**Edward's Point of View.**

I had hugged Bella before she climbed into her red truck. Her skin was so warm and her touch sent electric pulses against my skin. I turned back to my family just in time to see Rosalie's shocked expression.

_Bloody Hell Edward! Have you lost your mind? She is human. _Cursed Rosalie, I merely turned around and smiled at her.

Alice was as happy as I was. We climbed into my car and began the journey home.

_Will you come shopping with us Edward? _Alice asked in her thoughts, obviously trying not to let Rose on to what was happening this Sunday.

"Of course Alice." I whispered.

Everyone looked at Alice and me, Curious to what we were talking about.

I kept silent for the rest of the drive home. I needed to discuss the treaty with Carlisle.

Once we had pulled into the driveway Rose got out in a huff slamming the door closed, not enough to rip it off but enough to damage it.

"Rose you didn't have to do that!" I yelled at her as she disappeared into the garage. Emmett growled at me, and then disappeared. I walked over to the damaged door; the door was bent in a weird way, moulded to an angry hand. We would have to take Emmett's Jeep.

Alice and Jasper had disappeared inside; I did not want to think of what they were doing. I could hear banging coming from the laundry, Esme was washing. Carlisle must be in his study. As I entered the study I could see Carlisle leaning over a book.

"Could it really be his great grandson?" I asked

"There is no doubt in my mind that he is but what's more troubling is if they know that we broke the treaty." Explained Carlisle.

"What about Bella?" The most important question slipped off my lips. The banging stopped in the laundry and I knew Esme was listening.

"I don't know why but I'm drawn to her and her touch sends electric pulses through my skin." I explained, spilling my thoughts to my father.

"You may have fallen for her, it's too early to tell yet son." Soothed Carlisle.

"But it would be too dangerous." I stated the obvious.

"If you love her, we will make a way for it to be safe as possible for her." Promised Carlisle.

"Thank you." I whispered as I walked out of the study.

Turning down the hallway I walked down the stairs, to my piano. I started playing something different, expressing how I was feeling on the inside. It was a new lullaby, Bella was the only inspiration. The song expressed how I felt when I saw her and when we had touched. It was a simple yet very beautiful song; I played the last few keys and let the lullaby draw to a close. Knowing that Bella's story wasn't over but this was only the beginning.

"That was beautiful Edward. What was your inspiration?" asked Esme curiously.

"Bella Swan is my inspiration." I stated, letting my mother hear my loving tone.

She pulled me into a warm hug.

"Will I meet her anytime soon?" asked Esme.

"Tomorrow afternoon actually, I sort of asked her to come over and Alice has shopping plans with her on Sunday."

"I can't wait to meet her then; I'll also have to go food shopping." Chirped Esme.

Even though we didn't eat any food Esme was fascinated with the idea of food shopping, this was the perfect excuse to go.

_See I knew high school was a great idea._ I laughed to myself.

Esme returned to my side and we started compiling a list of food.

**Bella's Point of View.**

**(The next morning after seeing Jacob and Sam)**

When I woke I was late. It was almost 7:30am; I was normally driving to school now. I chucked on a pair of grey jeans and a blue sweater. I threw some books into my bag hopping that they were the right ones. Raced down to the kitchen, grabbed some already made pancakes and climbed into my truck.

The drive to school seemed longer than normal, probably because I knew I was late. When I pulled into a car spot my eyes looked around for Edward's Volvo. To my disappointment I could not find it but I found Edward Cullen leaning against the entry gate.

I climbed out and he noticed me, I reached up and got my bag. When I turned around Edward was right next to me. How did he get there so fast?

_Flashback_

"_Bella, they are vampires, and you have to believe us they are dangerous and you shouldn't go anywhere near them. Don't go anywhere near them." Sam instructed me._

_End of Flashback_

Standing next to Edward who was fiercely smiling at me, he being a vampire just seemed wrong. I shook the thoughts from my head.

"Morning Bells," his voice was full of pure joy.

"Hey, I didn't think you were here today because I didn't see you're Volvo." I explained my observations.

"Rosalie damaged my car last night so we took Emmett's Jeep."

"Why would she damage your car?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't have the chance to ask her she went out last night and didn't return."

"Didn't Return? Like Runway?" I asked.

"Don't be so drastic, she probably spent the night at a friend's house." His tone, amused.

"Still coming over tonight?" Edward asked as we walked into school.

"Definitely!" I was totally excited about this afternoon.

We talked about the weather while we walked to Biology. There sat Lauren at our table, what she was doing there she hates me.

Edward looked confused too.

"Excuse me, this is our table." He said politely.

"I know, I thought we could work together today, a chance to get to know each other." Edward looked like he wanted to hit her. This strangely made me happy, that he would stand up for me.

"I would rather work with Bella, if you don't mind."

"Fine," She said in a dark tone and she glared at me before leaving our table.

"You could have worked with her if you wanted." I whispered to Edward.

"No, I want to be your partner." His voice was full of meaning, which I didn't quite understand.

"What did you do yesterday afternoon?" asked Edward.

"I saw Jake and Sam." I began

"Sam who?"

"Sam Uley, he is one of Jake's friends. We spent the afternoon on the beach. What did you do?"

"I played the piano for a few hours then went grocery shopping with my mother." Said Edward.

"You play the piano?" I asked.

"I've been playing since I was five." He was amused again.

"That's amazing. My mother used to play but gave up because she thought it was hard." I giggled.

Mr Warner started talking but I wanted to continue talking to Edward.

Edward turned began to listen to Mr Warner, why did he have be so keen on being good?

**Authors Note: Sorry to end it here but I have to start studying for more exams. Chapter Nine will more than likely be posted tonight. Keeps the support coming. The more reviews the faster I write...Love all the support. Xxx Loving Jasper Hale xxX **


	9. I'll Get What I Want Either Way

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter Nine: I'll get what I want either way**

**Bella's Point of View.**

Biology was extremely boring today since Edward listened to Mr Warner. I didn't want the bell to go because I had Maths next; my least favourite subject was going to become more hated because I was sure Lauren would annoy me today. But the inevitable happened, the bell rang. I sighed as I got out of my chair.

"What's wrong Bella?" worried Edward.

"I have maths now. What do you have?" hatred spilt from my mouth as I uttered the word Math.

"History, I'll see you at lunch." Answered Edward while he hugged me in goodbye. Oh why did he have to let go, I would have rather spent the next hour in his arms then being annoyed by Lauren, the most snobby girl at this school. Rosalie was snobby but Lauren took the lead by far, when I had first came to forks she had called me weird and threw her soup on me.

I sat in my normal seat at the back hoping that she would just leave me alone but as I predicted she walked straight up to me.

"You must be bribing Cullen to sit with you, to make you look like you have friends." She spat her venomous words at me.

"At least I don't have to be stuck up to have friends." I retorted. She looked as she was going to rip my head off.

"He will realise how desperate you are Bella and that's when he will turn to me. I'll get what I want either way." She laughed evilly.

"I guarantee that Edward will not turn to you." A handsome voice spoke, making us both look up from each other's hatred filled eyes.

It was Emmett.

"And who are you?" Asked Lauren.

"I'm his brother and I would really appreciate it if you would stop bugging Bella." Said Emmett as he looked at her with cold eyes.

His physical appearance was enough to send her away. Emmett had massive muscles, dark hair and was extremely tall. She rushed over to a table on the other side of the room. He turned to me with a childish grin plastered over his face.

"Thank you so much Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Edward told me what happened in Biology and I thought I would check up on you. Good thing I did, she has to be kidding to think anyone would go to someone like her. Anyway better be off, don't want to be late for my first Spanish lesson" Explained Emmett while he hugged me.

He ran out the door and I felt strangely comfortable after what Lauren had said, I didn't like Edward in that way but her words still felt like knives stabbing into my soul. Lauren didn't even look at me the rest of the lesson, I was glad that Emmett had come to my rescue because if he hadn't it would have probably gotten out of hand.

Trigonometry was so hard; I hanged onto every word the teacher said in hope that it would make sense. No such luck, I decided I'd ask Emmett or Jasper to help me.

The bell rang and I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't seen Alice all day and we need to discuss our shopping trip and it was also getting closer to home time. I was very excited to be going over to the Cullen's house this afternoon.

Edward was waiting outside my classroom and when he saw me a smile crept up onto his face. I laughed at him trying to consume his enthusiasm.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"You are, how happy you are to see me, it makes me happy too." I tried to explain but I don't think it made sense.

He just laughed at my reason. We walked so close together my body ached to close the gap between us. This wasn't right; I was in love with Jacob, why would my body be so keen on Edward.

I felt guilty.

As we entered the cafeteria I noticed that Jessica and Lauren were talking in hushed whispers, probably about what happened in maths.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper were already at the table.

"Where is Rosalie?" I asked Emmett, hoping not to upset him.

"She felt sick this morning so she stayed home, we won't see her this afternoon either, she doesn't want to get you sick." Explained Emmett but this didn't quite match what Edward had said.

Edward said that Rosalie didn't come home last night. I wonder what they are hiding from me.

"Alice, what are we shopping for on Sunday?" I asked steering the conversation away from Rosalie.

"I need some tops and jeans. And I want to get you a dress for the upcoming dance."

"What dance?" I asked.

"The spring dance, silly." The boys laughed, they knew what she was on about.

"Alice has a spring dance every year, it's an excuse for her to go shopping." Said Edward.

Oh so this was a house dance, not a school dance. That's a relief because I have never attended a school dance and didn't plan too. I wasn't gifted in the art of dancing; falling over frequently also didn't help. It didn't surprise me that Alice only did this as a excuse to go shopping, she was addicted to the shops. Edward told me that she goes overboard and shops til the stores close. I liked shopping but I certainly wasn't addicted.

"Where are you going camping?" I asked as I remember yesterday's conversation.

"Our house is surrounded by a forest, so we will more than likely be going camping in there." Edward informed me.

It felt weird without Rosalie here, I know she wasn't particularly friendly with me but the table didn't feel whole without her.

Lunch passed too quickly, I wanted to sit there for the rest of the day but knowing that I would be spending the afternoon with them made it possible for me to walk the way to my next class.

**Jacob's Point of View.**

I couldn't concentrate on my teacher. Going to a different school to Bella was torture. I miss her so much and she is all my mind can think of.

After talking to Bella on the phone last night I had gone to Sam's. The whole pack was there, talking about the vampire threat. Paul and Leah wanted to start war on them. Quill, Embry, Seth and I disagreed. Sam decided that in the afternoon we would go and speak to them, making sure that they knew the treaty was still active.

My stomach felt uneasy. Sick with worry was what Paul had called it. So what if I was overprotective, I loved Bella and I wasn't going to let her get hurt.

One phrase kept running through my head: Did she stay away from them today. I knew I had to wait til the end of school to call but I knew something was wrong. At lunch I didn't eat because of the feeling, I was uneasy. Making everyone else feel the same way too, stupid wolf link thing making all my thoughts and feelings heard by the others. There really was no privacy.

Time passed slowly and I became more irritable. Patience wasn't my strongest ability, I wanted to run down to the leeches' home and tell them to stay away from Bella.

The final bell rang and I raced to my house. I picked up the phone and dialled Bella's mobile.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" I asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"I'm good, I'm actually on my way out to a friend's so I'll call you back later?" asked Bella, relief filled my body; I wouldn't have to tell her what we were doing.

"That's great, yeah call me later I have homework to do, I love you."

"I love you too Jake." She hung up.

I told Billy I had some stuff to do at Sam's and I ran to Sam's eager to get to see these vampires.

"Jake, now remember keep calm while I talk to there leader, he goes by the name of Carlisle. Everyone else will be in wolf form while you and I discuss the treaty with him." Sam explained his game plan.

It wasn't until half an hour later that we left his house. In the trees we phased and ran side by side. With all 10 of us here we were sure to make a statement. We had a rough idea of where there house was. Luckily it was surrounded by forest otherwise we would have to hide more into the trees.

Their house was white and huge. We let out a chorus of howls to let them know of our arrival.

That's when I saw it.

The red truck parked in their driveway.

Bella's truck.


	10. Free Will

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 10: Free Will**

**Bella's point of view**

**Authors Note: This Chapter is Dedicated to ****VampyAngel17, thank you for supporting me and reviewing.**

It was the end of the day before I knew it. I closed my mobile shut and walked back over to the waiting Cullen gang.

"Who was it?" Asked Edward.

'It was only Jacob; I told him I'd call him later."

"Ok Bells just follow us home." Said Edward as he opened the door to my truck, he was such a gentlemen. I smiled at him before I climbed in.

It wasn't hard to follow Emmett's jeep but if I weren't close behind when they disappeared through the trees I would have missed their drive way. Emmett was right; the house was surrounded by forest. We came to a clearing and their house was simply breath taking. It was simple white and some of its walls were glass. Our cars came to a halt and we climbed out.

"Welcome to the Cullen Mansion." Played Alice.

"It's so beautiful," was the only words that came out of my mouth.

A woman with caramel brown curls was attending to the small garden, when she heard Alice she stood up.

"Bella, this is our mother, "started Emmett but he was cut off by the woman, "It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Esme Cullen, and your always welcome to visit." Her warm smile and affectionate words reminded me of my own mother.

"You have a lovely home. Really it is very beautiful." I said.

"Thank you Bella. If you go inside there is a warm chocolate cake just out of the oven." Esme informed us. At that moment my stomach grumbled, chocolate was my favourite thing in the whole world. Esme chuckled, it was pleasant sounding. Alice grabbed me by the arm and led me into the house saying something about her wardrobe.

I was pulled up the stairs into a very pink room. The double bed was magnificent; its quilt was pink with blue, yellow and green flowers on it. I was led into a large room, everywhere I looked all I could see were clothes and more clothes.

"Wow Alice, this is amazing, you have so many clothes."

"I know and we are going to dress you up later." Ah, I should have known. Of course Alice would want to turn me into a life size doll, it wouldn't be totally awful but I didn't feel like being made up. Before I could make another comment about her walk in wardrobe she pulled me down the stairs and towards the grand piano sitting there. It was so beautiful, I had never seen such a detailed piano and it was kept so clean.

"Bells, before I play you a few songs I'd like to introduce my father, Carlisle Cullen." Edward smiled as he entered the room alongside his father. He was carrying a book. Romeo and Juliet were written in gold font on the cover. Carlisle noticed my glare at his book.

"Are you a fan?" he asked.

"Absolutely, my favourite books are all the old classics." I explained.

"Well maybe later we can look at my classic collection." Proposed Carlisle.

"That would be wonderful." I said as I smiled.

"I don't see why you like Romeo and Juliet it has such a tragic ending." Edward murmured as he sat down on the stool.

"This first song is Esme's favourite." Said Edward, as he began to press his fingers to the keys. His hands moved fast along the piano's keyboard.

It was near the end of the lullaby that I heard a howl.

Edward stopped.

More howls ringed in the air, what were they coming from.

"It must be wolves." Stated Edward.

Wolves. Like real wolves or werewolves. If it was Jake he wouldn't have come in wolf form anyway.

Carlisle appeared in the room and walked out the door without looking at us. He was obviously looking for what had made that noise. Edward began playing again but this time a faster and louder song.

Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Alice flew out the door too. What on Earth were they doing?

**Jacob's Point Of View**

Our howls bounded off all the trees making the sound drift in the wind.

We stopped in the clearing surrounding the house.

A young blonde man came out the door; he reeked of that horrible smell.

He was definitely a vampire.

"What is your purpose here?" He asked.

Sam approached in human form.

"Carlisle, we had to make sure it was you, not some other rouge vampires. We mean no danger to your coven unless you break the still active treaty." Sam emphasised the words, still active.

"We still abide by what we told your grandfather four centuries ago, we do not hunt humans." Carlisle seemed offended. Two men and two females joined Carlisle's side. I couldn't contain my anger anymore; I had to know where she was.

"WHERE IS BELLA?" I screamed at them.

"Bella is inside with Edward." Trying to get me talk softer.

"WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE AND WHO IS EDWARD?" I screamed back at him.

"Edward is my son and Bella is here on her own free will, we have not harmed her so you can stop yelling at me and my family." His words sounded wrong to me, Bella came here on her own free will I doubted it. I told her to stay away from the Cullen's she wouldn't disobey me by coming here.

I did not believe one word the filthy blood sucker said to me, Edward was probably draining her as we spoke. My body quaked with anger, hatred and the need to protect the love of my life.

I did not care that Sam yelled at me and that the whole pack unleashed fierce howls, I ran towards the big white house.

I was going to save Bella.

**Authors Note: I appreciate all my lovely reviews. The support keeps me writing and extremely happy. Next chapter will be up tomorrow afternoon, I have 2 free hours tomorrow during sport time. So make sure you review, and more reviews will make me write more and I may have time to write three chapters if you give me enough love: D: D loves you all. **

**Xxx Loving Jasper Cullen xxX**


	11. How Dare You JACOB BLACK?

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 11: How Dare you JACOB BLACK?**

**Bella's Point of View**

_Recap__: __I did not care that Sam yelled at me and that the whole pack unleashed fierce howls, I ran towards the big white house._

_I was going to save Bella._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett, Jasper Esme and Alice flew out the door. What was going on?

I looked at Edward, he shook his head. All I wanted to do was see what was going on outside, I was a very curious person. Edward continued to play but after a few minutes there was an ear splitting bang, and at the same time Edward winced.

I automatically stood up and searched for the source, it must have come from outside.

"Bella please don't go outside." Pleaded Edward, his face held no confusion.

That's when it all made sense, he knew what was happening. I ran to the door opening it with one swift movement. I could feel Edward's eyes and his presence behind me.

I gasped at the scene, I froze with shock.

There in the clearing right out front the house, was a scene I will never forget.

Sam was standing with horror on his face with eight wolves at his side.

My eyes followed where he was looking, there was Jacob being held down by Emmett and Jasper. Esme, Carlisle and Alice were in a crouched position snarling at Sam and Jacob. The way they were standing and the fact they could hold Jacob down proved to me what they were.

They were indeed vampires. All heads snapped up into my direction and I heard Jacob screaming at me. Edward stiffened at my side, clearly understanding that I now know what they are.

"Bella I thought I told you to stay away from them!" He was in a furious state; I had never seen him so angry.

"Jacob they are my friends! What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed at him, my mind was in a swirl of confusion. So many unbelievable things happening at once, I couldn't cope.

"We came to talk to the blood suckers when I saw your car and I thought that it was their snack time. Bella what the hell was I suppose to think, I thought you had the brains to listen to me." His words cutting holes into my heart.

A few snarls escaped the Cullen's.

I walked up to him and I knew he could see the hatred in my eyes.

"How dare you JACOB BLACK!!" My words full of hurt and tears began streaming down my face.

My hand flew up and I slapped him in the face. Sam gasped as I slapped Jacob.

I did not care that anyone had seen me cry or hit Jacob, he had hurt me and I wasn't going to let him walk all over me.

"I don't care what they are as long as they don't act like you." I cried as I ran to my truck.

I just needed to get away.

I drove and I drove. Hoping that I would find peace but it never came. I ended up lying in a small clearing in the forest. Dwelling on my thoughts as fresh tears ran down my face. I had meant what I said; I really did not care what the Cullen's were. But what Jacob had said to me was unforgivable; his words had severed my heart into two.

I felt my love for him fade...

It was dying.

**Edward's Point of View.**

I followed Bella through the door; I knew she was going to figure out what we were. That much was sure. Jasper and Emmett were pinning Jacob down, while Esme, Carlisle and Alice were preparing to lunge if any of the other wolves showed any hint of trying to come closer.

"Bella I thought I told you to stay away from them!" He screamed at her.

"Jacob they are my friends! What the hell are you doing here?" She screamed back.

"We came to talk to the blood suckers when I saw your car and I thought that it was their snack time. Bella what the hell was I suppose to think, I thought you had the brains to listen to me." Jacob had just crossed a line.

Alice, Esme and I snarled at him. He couldn't seriously think he could speak to her like that.

She slowly walked up to him.

_Oh god, I shouldn't have said that._ Thought Jacob as he saw the look in her eyes.

"How dare you JACOB BLACK?" She screamed as she raised her hand and slapped him. I could have slapped him harder but it was the meaning of the action that meant the most.

I'm glad she slapped him. My body struggled with keeping the laughter on the inside but then I saw Bella's face. She was crying and I felt the urge to comfort her but I needed to stay here and protect my family.

After the wolves left I would go and find Bella.

"I don't care what they are as long as they don't act like you." Her words were pure hatred.

She ran crying to her truck and drove away.

"I think you should leave." Carlisle spoke directly to Sam.

Emmett looked at me and I nodded, Jacob had calmed down enough. He was basically in shock and was hurting. I would have felt sorrow for him but he deserved it.

They let Jacob go and he walked with his head bowed down to Sam.

"We will talk about your defiance later. I am sorry for letting this get out of hand Carlisle." He apologised to Carlisle.

They turned and disappeared into the forest.

Esme was the first one to my side.

"Go find her." She insisted.

And I planned to do just that...

**Authors Note: My first drama scene I hope it was good! Let me know what you think of it and if it's worth continuing. I love reviews and people who favourite my stories and me as an author. Shout out to yogigirl68 thank you so much for your encouraging words. And thank you to everyone who has come back to read my stories and being patient with my writing. Love you all**

**Xxx Loving Jasper Hale xxX**

**(Weirdly in my last Chapter I wrote Loving Jasper Cullen hehehe lol OPPS )**


	12. Under The Stars

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 12: Under The Stars.**

**Edward's Point of View.**

_Recap: Esme was the first one to my side._

"_Go find her." She insisted._

_And I planned to do just that._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Go Edward!" Yelled Alice.

I ran into the forest, my only goal was to find Bella. Her scent was still fresh in the air. Vampire speed did have its advantages, and this was one situation I was glad I had it. I followed Bella's scent to a clearing. There she was curled into a tight ball sitting on the grass. My heart wept for her, she was the most wonderful person and did not need to be treated like how Jacob just had. I would have to have words with him later, on how to mind his manners.

I made my feet hit the ground with enough force that she would have heard me coming, but did not turn around. I sat down beside her and placed my arm around her, pulling her into a comforting hug. Her scent was irritating my throat but my need to make her happy was over ruled it.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I said were filled with compassion.

"I just can't believe he said that to me, I have loved him since I first came here and now he shows that he is really a rude jerk. I just don't know what to do." Explained Bella through tears.

"At least you know it now not realising it in the future. I'm surprised you even came to my house knowing what we are." I said.

"Edward, I don't care what you are. You and your family are the nicest people I've ever meet. Just because your vampires doesn't mean I have to go running and screaming. It is my choice and I want to be with you Edward, I will not run away."_ She wants to be with me?! Stupid me she doesn't love me like that._

"And I want to be with you too. Of all the people I have meet you are just the most wonderful person I know. " I let the truth spill out my lips.

She smiled at me than laughed, I would have laughed too if I wasn't so concerned.

"What?" I asked.

"This is going to sound stupid, but I feel connected to you somehow. Our friendship is so easy. When you hug me though, it sends fire through me and it makes me feel happy. I think I like you Edward Cullen." She confessed.

"I get the flames too and you make me extremely happy too. I like you too, Bells."I felt a release, not having to hide my feelings for her anymore.

"What happens now?" She asked, embarrassed.

"Well we need to get you home, get some food into you and plenty of rest." I mocked her, knowing this is not what she meant.

"I mean us." She said.

"I don't know Bells. I think we should wait til you decide what to do with Jacob before we start anything more than friendship." Even though my words hurt me, she needed time to think.

She sighed.

"I understand. Look at the stars, they are so beautiful." She stated.

"They may be beautiful, but you are breathtakingly beautiful."

She blushed.

I gave her one last hug before I grabbed her hand and guided her back to her truck.

We didn't talk much on the way to her house. She didn't even ask how I knew where she lived.

"I can stay with you if you want?" I asked.

"I'd like to think about things tonight. I'll see you at school and thanks for talking to me before." She said as she hugged me, placing a soft kiss on my check. My body urged to kiss her back but I knew that would be too far at this moment.

I waved to her as she entered her house and I ran the way home.

**Authors note: Sorry to end it there but I felt if I made it longer the focus would be lost on the talk between Bella and Edward. Also I didn't receive any reviews for my last chapter. It is quite discouraging. If I don't get many reviews I may not continue this story. Let me know what I should do. Plot ideas are always welcome. Love you guys.**

**Xxx Loving Jasper Hale xxX**


	13. A Long Night

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 13: A long Night **

**Bella's Point of View**

I waved to Edward as he began running. I felt relieved that I had admitted my feelings to him and that he liked me too. My mind and my heart are very confused. My heart still loves Jacob and is beginning to love Edward too. My love for Jacob has demised so much, it's like I love him only as a best friend now.

My mind wants to be with Edward.

Charlie was sitting in his chair waiting for me, his face was full of confusion when he saw the hurt in my eyes.

"What happened Bella? Asked Charlie.

"I was at the Cullen's house having fun with them until Jacob came and insulted me and the Cullen's." I explained

"That doesn't sound like Jacob." Of course Charlie would say that, he liked Jacob a lot.

"I know dad but it was Jacob, if he calls I don't want to talk to him."I told my father.

"Ok Bells, does this mean you and Jake are over?" He asked.

"I think it does." I revealed what my heart told me.

I went up stairs and went for a shower. The hot water and steam cleared my head but not the pain that was coming from my heart. I got dressed in my favourite pj's warmed by the comfort and happy memories that I had in them. A few days ago I knew I wanted to be with Jacob for the rest of my life, but now I realised I did not want that anymore. I liked Edward but not enough to start a relationship with him, not yet anyway. I had to tell Jacob how I felt and I won't let it drag on for a few days. I will go see him tomorrow and tell him.

I sat down on my bed and noticed that my mobile was flashing. This meant I had received new text messages. I didn't want to read them but curiosity won out in the end. There were 4 messages. Two from Jacob, one from Edward and the other from Alice.

_Bella, I'm so sorry about what I said. I was just very angry. Please Bella call me when you get this. Love Jacob._

_Bella Please just call me soon. Love Jacob._

I wasn't going to call him tonight. He at least deserved to hear what I think face to face.

_Edward told me he found you. I'm so happy he did. We can talk about it tomorrow if you like. Love Alice._

I would tell Alice everything. She is my best friend and I also need to know her opinion.

Last was the one from Edward.

_Good Night Bells, Sorry for telling Alice but she was worried. Hope you have worked everything out. See you tomorrow. Love Edward._

He wrote 'love Edward' this sent warm tingly feelings through my body. I laid down on my bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I did not dream about Jacob tonight but of Edward. We were sitting under the stars just talking. It was the most beautiful scene. I couldn't hear what we were talking about but it was the fact that it flowed so carefree and our conversations were so easy.

I woke the next morning, happy though I did not know why considering I would be breaking Jacob's heart this afternoon. I got dressed into light blue top, black skinny jeans and my favourite pair of black converse. I washed my face and ran my hands through my curls in an attempt to make them neater.

I had packed my bag last night so I had time to have scrambled eggs this morning. I was eating the last spoonful of my delicious breakfast when there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door slowly, fearing it was Jacob.

To my pleasant surprise it was Alice.

"Morning Bella I thought I would drive you to school today. We can talk about anything you want." She said as she smiled.

"Ok just let me get my bag. I'll meet you in the car." I went to find my bag.

She flew down the front porch, not even attempting to hide her unhuman speed.

I grabbed my bag, locked the door and walked down to into a yellow porsche. I didn't know much about cars but it was beautiful.

"Edward said you don't care about us being vampires." Stated Alice.

I nodded. "Jacob always said that vampires existed but I didn't believe him. To be honest you could be an octopus it wouldn't stop you from being my best friend." I explained.

"That's so nice Bella. You're my best friend too. Do you know what you're going to say to Jacob?" she asked.

"I have to tell him the truth, how I actually feel. I don't think I love him anymore." Alice just nodded at my words.

"We have cooking first; maybe we will get to use some more whipped cream." Alice said as she giggled.

"I'm pretty sure we won't be going near any whipped cream cans for a while." The memory of our whipped cream put a smile on my face.

"I think I like Edward." I confessed to Alice.

"Awww that's so cute. Did you tell him? What did he say?" asked Alice, I was surprised he hadn't told her.

"I did tell him, he said he likes me too. He also said that I need to sort out my feelings and Jacob before we could be together. I agree with him, I like him a lot, but I want to take my time."

"I completely understand Bella. It's best to take time with things like that." She said as I realised we were pulling into a parking spot next to Edward's Volvo. He must have got it fixed.

I opened the door and started walking to the gate with Alice. He was standing there waiting for me, with a huge smile across his face. I couldn't help but smile hugely too.

I pulled Edward into a long hug and when we finally let go Emmett and Jasper had arrived. They were grinning. Edward quietly asked if it was okay if he held my hand, I just smiled in reply. He grabbed my hand gently and the five of us entered the school.

I was extremely happy but I still had some horrible things to do this afternoon.

**Authors note: Thank you to CRsalvygirl13 for your review. I would at least like to get 3 reviews for this chapter. I have over 1,000 hits for this story and only 9 reviews. It would really help me to write faster and fix up any mistakes if you could just take 2 minutes to review. **

**Xxx Loving Jasper Hale xxX**


	14. Not in Love

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 14: Not in Love.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

**Read & Review Please.**

Cooking class with Alice was really boring; we took notes the whole lesson. The teacher obviously didn't trust us to do a practical anytime soon. I was glad that Biology was next with Edward. Alice hugged me and I made my way to biology, walking fast. I passed Jessica in the hall and she mumbled something that sounded like_ someone's a bit desperate._ I would have turned around and told her to mind her business but I just wanted to tell Edward what I had decided.

"Hey bells." He said as I sat at our table. I just smiled at him.

"I have some good news and some bad news." I said.

"Well what's the bad news?" He asked.

"I don't love Jacob anymore. I plan to tell him in person this afternoon."

"I'm sorry. What's the good news then?" He asked.

"I like you and I was wondering if we could spend Saturday getting to know each other better." I said, relieved I had finally said it.

"I would love that." He replied with a smile.

Someone groaned loudly, I turned around and saw Lauren staring at us.

"Why would you want her over me?" She asked looking at Edward.

"Is it really not obvious how wonderful Bella is, maybe if you weren't so self centred and mean to people you would understand." He said in a way that was still polite but she immediately took offense.

"Did you just call me self centred, you idiot!" She screeched as she got up out of her chair and ran over to me.

"I know his type Bella, he is only after one thing and it isn't your mind." She said.

I got up and stepped close to Lauren.

"He is not like that and Leave us alone!" It came out harsher then I had intended but it did the trick. She went back to her seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Skip to the afternoon)**

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Edward.

"No I have to do this on my own I'll txt you later." I said as I hugged Edward, his touch warmed my body.

"Good luck Bella." Yelled Alice.

I had texted Jacob at lunch asking if he would come get me after school. His rabbit was sitting as far away from the Cullen's cars. I walked up to the rabbit and climbed in.

"Hey Bells." He said as he leaned into kiss me. I pulled away.

"Can you take me to my house, we need to talk." My voice was filled with sorrow. I knew this would break Jacob's heart but I had to do what was right for me. I mean we could still be friends couldn't we?

He didn't reply but started the engine; the drive home was unusually quite. He walked me inside, I put my bag down and we went to sit on the lounge in the living room.

"Jacob..." I began but he interrupted me.

"Bella let me just say first I am truly sorry for what I said last night. I was just enraged that you didn't listen to me. I thought he was killing you Bella that scared me too much. I never want to lose you. I love you." He said, a large lump formed in my throat, he was intentionally making this harder for me.

"Jacob I don't know where to begin. I know you're sorry for what you said but if you truly loved me you wouldn't have said it to me in the first place. I wouldn't have gone to their house if there was any possibility that they were going to hurt me, I'm not that stupid. The last few weeks I haven't been feeling the same." I admitted.

"What do you mean feeling the same?" he asked worried.

"I haven't been feeling right with you, I'm so sorry. I just don't think I love you in that way anymore." I admitted as tears fell down my face.

"You have fallen for him haven't you, that bloodsucker?" he asked.

"Don't say that Jacob, I've been feeling this way for a few weeks and what you said last night made me realise it. It has nothing to do with Edward." I said.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked, I could see anger and pain in his eyes.

"I don't think we should be anything more than friends. I'd still like to be your best friend if you still want me too." I said.

"Of course I want you Bella. This is just a stage your going through, maybe at the end you will realise you still love me." He stated.

"I don't think this is a stage Jacob." I said truthfully. It wasn't a spare of the moment thing; my mind had been dwelling on it for weeks.

"So much has happened lately, you're just grieving." He said as though that explained it all.

"I'm not depressed if that's what you're implying." I spat at him.

"Bella, your just not coping with Angela's death and your pushing everyone away. It's understandable and normal." His voice was full of sympathy.

"Get out Jacob!" I yelled at him.

He opened his mouth to argue but I snapped at him to leave.

"You will realise you still love me Bella and I'll be back here with you in a heartbeat." He smiled smug with himself.

God, that just made me feel disgusted. How could he even say that to me? I wasn't depressed I just wanted change. I needed it, I didn't love Jacob like that anymore and I wasn't going to pretend like I did either.

**Authors Note: A big thank you to Twianatic215 for your lovely review. I was aiming for three reviews for last chapter but only got one. The more reviews the chapters will get longer. Hope it's good. **

**Remember Read And Review.**

**Xxx Loving Jasper Hale xxX**


	15. A few questions

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 15:A few questions.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

**Read & Review**

I just stared after Jacob's car. What he had said last night was bad enough now he is accusing me of being depressed. If I still didn't love him as a brother I would have hit him. I walked to the kitchen in a daze. He had reminded me of Angela's death, I been so caught up in everything lately I hadn't been grieving and no one has mentioned the funeral. I would have to ask Charlie when he came home. I felt ashamed of myself for not being overwhelmed with sadness over my best friend's death, Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper had helped me move past that part of my grieving without me even realising. I began the making Sheppard's pie, Charlie's favourite meal.

By the time Charlie arrived I was putting the pie on the plates with a handful of vegetables. Charlie kissed my forehead in thanks for making dinner. We sat down at the table and began our meal, I waited until we were finished eating before I mentioned my thoughts.

"Dad? I was wondering when the funeral will be held?" I asked.

"On Thursday. I didn't want to mention it before because you seemed to be coping well, I knew you would ask when you were ready." He told me.

"Do you think it would be okay if I brought Edward with me?" I asked.

"I think that would be a great idea Bells." Began Charlie. "What's happening with Jacob?" he asked. I knew I was going to have to tell Charlie eventually but I didn't expect to do it so soon.

"He came over this afternoon and when I told him that I wasn't in love with him anymore he accused me of being depressed and I told him to leave."I explained.

"What has gotten into him? He never used to be this way." Exclaimed Charlie.

"Jacob hates the Cullen's and thinks I should stay away from them but they are the nicest people ive meet in years. They are my friends and he won't stop me from seeing them." My words became a little bit heated so I stopped.

"Is there something between you and Edward?" asked Charlie.

"No, not yet. We have talked about it and we have decided to take our time." I said, there really was no hurry. Charlie just nodded, he never really like discussing the topic of boys with me. He wasn't the only one unconfutable about that topic.

"Thanks dad." I got up and kissed him on the forehead. We had started a new tradition, I would cook dinner and he would wash the dishes. I ran up stairs eager to have a shower and finally collapse on my bed.

I walked into my room 15 minutes later to find Edward sitting on my desk stool. He made me jump so high I was surprised I didn't scream. I blushed as I walked over to him in my old tracksuit pants a white sweater that I had saved for extremely cold nights like tonight.

"Edward you scared me. How did you get in here and what are you doing here?" I whispered quietly.

"I came in through the window and I thought I would come see how you were after this afternoon." He explained.

"Yeah Jacob didn't take it well, he accused me of being depressed and pushing people away." I said.

"You know that isn't true. I have only meet Jacob once and my first impression isn't a good one." He said amused.

"He was better before I just think he has changed." I said.

"That may be the case but he has not right to say such awful things to you." Edward said as he moved to sit on my bed. I walked over and sat next to him.

I stared into his topaz eyes they were beautiful.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."I asked curious.

"Of course, ask me all the questions you want, I have all of eternity to answer them." He said amused.

"Eternity?" I asked.

"Like the legends we are immortal beings. There are only a few ways to kill a vampire but none that a human could achieve." He frowned at that, maybe living for eternity wasn't as good as it sounded.

"My first question has nothing to do with you being a vampire." I said teasingly.

"Ask away then." He simply said.

"Thursday is my best friend's funeral and I was wondering if you could accompany me." I asked.

"You don't have too, if you don't want to..." I began rambling and Edward put a finger on my lip.

"I would love to go with you. Anything to help you, I'll always be here for you Bells."

"That's nice to know." I smiled at him.

"Do you have any vampire questions?" he asked waiting patiently to hear my questions.

"I know that legends and movie vampires drink human blood. If its true then how can your family be at a high school, full of humans?" I asked extremely curious.

"Most of our kind lives of human blood but our family is different. We drink the blood of animals, we value human life. Surviving on animal blood makes it easy for us to go to school." He explained. I nodded it made perfect sense to me.

"Where has Rosalie gone and why hasn't she come back?" I asked.

"Rosalie has gone to live with another type of our family, down in Alaska. Emmett and Rosalie had a huge argument and Rosalie left. Before you blame it on yourself it had nothing to do with you, they had been fighting for a while. Rosalie has just reached her boiling point." He explained.

"Left as in broke up with Emmett or just moved away for a while?" I asked hoping I was wrong.

"She has left Emmett too, that's why he hasn't been at school. He is very upset at what happened. Alice cannot see if they will get back together or not, it's an undecided fate..." He trailed off.

"Hold on what do you mean Alice cannot see?"

"Alice has visions like premonitions and she can see the future. Slightly though, her visions are based on what people decide. So if someone changed their mind their future will change too. In our many years living with Alice we have learned not to bet against her." Edward said.

"Does anyone else have any special abilities?" I asked still gazing directly into his eyes. We had been sitting here for what seemed like forever.

"Jasper can feel the moods around him and can influence mood too. This comes in very helpful with calming Alice down when she thinks about shopping." I laughed at that, Alice really was a shopaholic.

"My gift is quite unique too, I can read minds." He said those words and my mouth dropped.

Oh god. What if he had been listening to my mind, which was totally embarrassing!

"Don't worry Bella. I can't hear you mind. I don't know why but you seem to be the only exception to my gift. Maybe there is a particular reason that I can't read your mind. What it is though I have no idea." He wondered out loud.

I yawned and decided to glance at the clock. 11:00 was flashing red on my clock. We had been sitting here talking for almost an hour; I hadn't even heard Charlie go to bed. I was too enthused in our conversation.

"Get some sleep and I'll come get you tomorrow at 9." He said as he kissed my forehead. The flames radiated out from the place his lips had touched my skin. He climbed out the window and I closed it. I walked back to my bed but this time I climbed into the covers and closed my eyes. I'm glad Edwards being open to me, I still have a few hundred questions to ask him but I knew tomorrow was Saturday so I'd be spending all day with him. I would answer Edward's questions in return; the idea that he couldn't read my mind is very comforting because I'm sure I wouldn't be able to control my mind for much longer. It would start thinking even more constantly how unbelievable nice, handsome, caring and loving he was. How his touch sent flames of pleasure down my body and how I melted when he smiled or I stared into those topaz eyes of his.

I fell asleep thinking about Edward but he was not the one I dreamt of.

I dreamt of Jacob.

He was in his wolf form once again and he was running around frantically in the forest searching for something. It pained me to see the hurt on his face as he kept running, never finding what he was searching for.

It felt like I'd had this dream before. I had had this exact dream before but tonight it was more detailed and longer. Reoccurring dreams were not a good sign that meant that this dream stands for something.

I had no clue to what it could mean though.

**Authors Note: Im glad I finally got a long chapter up. I'm sorry that the last two chapters were short. Exams and being sick are not very good influences to my imagination. I would appreciate any comment or advice on this story. What did you think of this chapter? What do you want to happen next? This story is open to change so please all ideas will be given consideration. **

**Love you all for inspiring me.**

**Xxx Loving Jasper Hale xxX**


	16. Unique Situations

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 16: Unique Situation**

**Bella's Point Of View.**

**A/N: Edward's Point of View next chapter.**

I woke up tired from my dream. It felt like I was the one that was running around in the forest. I was uneasy about my dream, what was Jacob even searching for? It made no sense to me. I glanced at my clock that's on my table. 8:30am it read. Great Edward was coming in half an hour and I haven't even gotten dressed or had breakfast. I thought I'd make more of an effort with my appearance today so I went straight to the bathroom. I applied some eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss one I had fixed my hair. Walking to my closet I put on grey jeans, a white top and my favourite red jacket.

8:45.

I had five minutes to get some breakfast, I decided on a simple cereal bar. I had no idea where we were going today that only bothered me slightly. Tomorrow I would witness Alice's shopping obsession first hand, I was worried but I suppose she can't be that bad.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

9:00 Am. He was exactly on time, what a gentlemen.

I stopped when I saw who was outside, it was Alice. Where was Edward? He said he would come get me at 9.

"Alice where's Edward?" I asked.

"Morning Bella, Edward couldn't come get you this morning. Rosalie returned this morning and attack Edward." I didn't let her finish, I had to know if he was okay.

"How is he, can I see him?" I asked frantically.

"He wasn't hurt badly he is just unconscious. We were hoping he would be awake in time to come get you but he hasn't woken up yet. So I can over here to bring you over to see him." She explained.

"Thank you so much Alice. What happened to Rosalie?" I asked.

"Rosalie approached Edward on his way home from your house, so none of us have seen her. Good thing too, Carlisle isn't very happy with what she has done. Come on Bella let's get in the car." She instructed.

My body was full of nerves, anxiety and anger as I got into Alice's Porsche. I remember what Edward had said last night about Alice, seeing things.

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Edward told me last night that you could see the subjective future based on what people decide. Didn't you see what Rosalie was planning?" I asked, trying to ease my nerves.

"Rosalie, being a part of our family knows all about how my visions work so she kept on changing her mind, not planning until the last moment. I did get a vision that's when we found Edward unconscious in our forest. Esme is ashamed of Rosalie's behaviour, when Rosalie comes back home Esme will have a few words with her, even if she lets her come back." Said Alice.

"Do you know why Rosalie attacked Edward?" I asked.

"We can only assume at the moment but I'm sure Edward will tell us when he wakes up, which should be soon." Explained Alice.

"How do you know?" I asked.

She tapped her head. I didn't understand but she just smiled.

We arrived at the Cullen's house sooner than I expected, Alice doesn't like to stick to the speed limits. Alice walked beside me the whole way; she motioned for me to walk up the stairs.

Everyone was in a large room their attention was taken up by the bed in the corner of the room. One wall was taken up by shelves filled with endless music. I walked up to the group and stood next to Emmett and Esme. Alice drifted back to Jasper. Emmett put his around me in a comforting gesture.

Edward was lying on the bed, eyes closed, and unmoving. He wasn't even breathing, when I realised this I began to cry, thinking he was dead. Esme moved me into a chair in the opposite corner the bed was in.

"He isn't breathing!" I sobbed.

Jasper chuckled. I looked at him with my rage filled eyes, he flinched away from my eyes. I looked at Esme. She reminded me of my mum and I knew she would tell me what I wanted to know.

"Didn't he tell you sweetie, we don't need to breathe. We can go an eternity without breathing; we just do it to blend in with humans." Said Esme. I was glad someone finally told me that it would have been better to know that before though before I thought he was dead.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

Carlisle was the one to answer.

"This is a unique situation Bella, you have to understand that. Vampires don't sleep ever; it's like breathing, just a habit. We didn't even think it would be possible for one of us to become unconscious, so we don't know too much. I've been running tests and all of them indicate that he should be just fine. Alice has also had a vision that he should be waking up soon." Carlisle said.

I just nodded. Esme hugged me.

"It's going to be alright." She promised me.

Edward coughed, all eyes turned back to the bed. He was trying to sit up, groaning while holding his neck.

"How do you feel?" asked Carlisle.

"Normal, nothing different really, just sore from being hit." His eyes travelled the room.

When he saw me he smiled.

"I'm sorry Bella." He simply said.

"You have nothing to apologise for, your okay that's all that matters to me." I said, truthfully.

"What happened with Rosalie?" Asked Emmet, clearly inpatient to hear what had happened.

"I left Bella's and ran home. I was almost here when I heard her thoughts, then I saw her move out in front of me. She said I was selfish, insane and a monster for putting Bella through this danger. She then began insulting Bella and the fight broke out. I was too fuelled with anger that I didn't listen to her thoughts as quickly and got hit directly to the head. Then it all went black, I thought she had killed me but then I started seeing pictures, almost like dreams. I could hear what was going on around me. Rosalie left and not long after I heard a howl. I thought that Jacob or any of the wolves were sure to kill me but they just left. Probably thinking I was already dead. The pictures continued and then I woke up," Edward recalled.

"Pictures of what?" Carlisle asked, fascinated.

"Mostly of Bella," He answered, I blushed when Jasper and Emmett snickered.

"I'll have to thank the wolves for letting you be. Did Rosalie mention if she is coming back anytime soon?" Asked Carlisle.

"No, she just started insulting me. I'll take Bella out now." He finished.

"Wouldn't it be better if you rested?" I asked.

"Not many things can hurt a vampire and when something does that's only physical it only takes about half a hour to heal properly."

"What about emotionally?" I asked.

"We are not that different from people. Some things we never really deal with while others change us forever." He answered.

"Come on Bella, lets go have lunch." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

Esme and Alice smiled at me and Carlisle muttered something about Edward being back to normal. Edward was extremely happy for someone who just woke up from being unconscious for around 5 hours.

I wondered what Edward has planned for the rest of the day.

**Authors Note:**

**A huge hug and thank you to everyone that reviewed, I signed into my email server yesterday and had 26 new emails...made up of many reviews, Favourite story, Favourite author, Story alerts and author alerts. This just made me extremely happy, I was so happy I showed all my family your lovely reviews. THANK YOU AGAIN. Now I know the unconscious part may be a little weird but I enjoyed writing it and I think it adds to the plot. Let me know what you think.**

**You are my inspiration. Xx**

**Xxx Loving Jasper Hale xxX**


	17. Light Display

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 17:Light display**

**Edward's Point of view**

"Come on Bella, let's go have lunch." I said as I grabbed Bella's hand. My body lighted up at her touch, our hands seemed to fit perfectly within each others.

I would have to discuss the experience with Carlisle later but I plan to save the last hours of Saturday, it was noon, Rosalie had caused me to lose 4 hours of time that I was suppose to spend with Bella. I would make sure that Rosalie made up for those hours somehow.

"Where are we going?" asked Bella.

"Esme made us lunch and the original plan was to go have it on the beach but we are pushed for time so what about the clearing that we looked at the stars?" I asked.

"Sure let's go." She smiled at me.

Bella must have thousands of questions to ask and I plan to answer them all, asking a few of my own in return. Bella was looking through the basket while I drove to the clearing in my Volvo. She looked confused.

"I think you may have forgotten some of our lunch." She said.

I chuckled.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"There doesn't look like there is enough food." She said.

"It's all for you, vampires don't eat. It's like breathing we can go forever without consuming food." I said.

"But I've seen you eating at school." This was true we did snack on human food, to keep up appearances and everything.

"We have to appear human don't we?" I asked.

"I forgot about that, how does it taste to you?" She laughed at her strange words.

"It's like eating cardboard, no taste, and no texture." I said.

We had reached the clearing; it was beautiful but even more dazzling at night. Bella grabbed a blanket and put it on a nice patch of grass, we were surrounded by flowers.

"Beautiful," I said.

"The blue ones are my favourite," she said as she pointed to a bunch of blue flowers.

"The flowers are indeed beautiful but I meant that you are beautiful." I said, nervously. I had no idea how she would take my words.

She blushed instantly; her cheekbones were accentuated beautifully by her blush. Being here with Bella had to be the best part of my life, it's like I had been waiting for her.

The pictures in my head when I was unconscious still flooded around my head. Most of them were of Bella and when I saw her face there was always a warm, loving feeling I would get. I knew I loved Bella but the dreams just made me realise it faster.

Bella was eating some of the little quiches Esme had made. I grabbed one and started nibbling on it, she looked up at me weirdly.

"I thought you said it tasted like cardboard." She said.

"One will never hurt besides quiche is the only food that has a hint of flavour to it." I revealed.

"Let's play 20 questions." She instructed.

"Ok but I get to start."

"Why aren't you afraid of us?" I asked

"I don't have any reason to besides I enjoy all of your family's company. I grew up with Jacob and his werewolf thing. At first I was scared but I got over it a long time ago." She said.

"My turn, why move to forks?" she asked.

"We have been here before obviously, we formed the treaty with_ Ephraim_ Black. The rain is also convenient since we can't go outside in direct sunlight; a place that rains a lot is the best place for us."

"Why what happens when you go out in direct sunlight." She asked.

"It's my turn Bella." I laughed and she joined in.

"Favourite bands?" I asked

"Muse, Paramore, Flyleaf and Taylor Swift." I nodded at her answer.

"What happens when you go out in direct sunlight?" She asked.

"We don't melt or anything like that, it doesn't cause us any harm either. It's more of a light display. Better shown then explained, I'll show you, one day." I said.

She laughed again. "I didn't think you would melt, that's more of a witch thing." She said.

"Witches? You believe in witches?" I asked.

"Werewolves and vampires exist so I think it's only possible that others exist too." She said.

"That is a very interesting theory. I'll mention it to Carlisle but my century here I have never meet any witches." I said.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen," I said, that wasn't really a lie.

"But you said century..." She began to say before she fell silent, confused.

"I was changed at seventeen, so technically my human age is and always will be seventeen. If you include my vampire years I am much older." I said leaving it there; I wasn't going to tell her exactly how old I was.

"Why did Rosalie say you were selfish?" she asked, I had hoped that she hadn't heard it when I told Carlisle.

"She knows how I feel about you and in her opinion in spending time with you I'm putting you in danger." I said.

"I'm here on by my choice, I know that there may be some dangers but it's not up to her. How does she know how you feel?" Bella asked.

"I've lived with my family for the most of my existence, so they pick up on my changes. Rosalie reckons she knew since you sat with us at lunch."

"How do you feel about me?" I knew this question would be coming up soon but I was still nervous.

**Authors Note: Two chapters up today. I'm doing good and almost finished the next chapter so that might be up tonight. I'm not sure how long this story will be so I'll have to decide soon, maybe even do a sequel. If you have any ideas let me know. Listening to you belong with me by Taylor Swift helped me write so give it a listen.**

**Thank you to everyone who has inspired me.**

**Xxx Loving Jasper Hale xxX**


	18. You can Cook?

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 18:You can cook?**

**Bella's Point of View.**

The rest of the afternoon passed rapidly, we were having too much fun and the time slipped by. I wish we could have spent all day together but I was glad that he was better.

My love for him, growing more intense every minute.

I looked at my clock; the screen flashed 5:00pm.

"Oh my god, we have been out here so long Charlie will be home in an hour and I haven't even started dinner." I sighed.

"I could always help you make dinner." He said, he truly was my saviour.

"You can cook?" I asked, kind of taken by shock.

"We can all cook quite well despite the fact that we don't eat. What's on the menu?" he asked.

"I was thinking lasagne, if we get back soon." I said.

He blurred out of sight.

Where did he go?

"Over here Bells." He giggled.

Stupid vampire speed made me slow; he was standing by the car holding the basket. I folded the blanket we had been sitting on and walked over to him.

"Human speed please." I said, he just nodded.

Human speed didn't cover his driving, I felt like I was in a race. The car was speeding down the highway and down the familiar roads to my house. It was a good thing that Charlie wasn't home, being the chief of police and all.

I opened the door and we walked straight to the kitchen,I went to open the fridge door but he stopped me.

"All you need to do is sit down." He said pushing me towards the table.

"But you cant cook it by yourself." I protested.

"It's faster if I do it besides let me help." He said.

My mind was blank of arguments as I stared into his eyes, it was almost impossible to think while starring straight into his deep topaz eyes. I sat down and watched as his figure became nothing but a blur, darting this way and that across the kitchen. I was beginning to get dixy when he came to an abrupt halt. I knew he wouldn't be able to find everything he needed.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm done." He said with a smug smile as he sat down in the chair next to me.

We were sitting quite close but too far apart I decided to be bold and try something. We were looking into each other's eyes and I made my move, inching close by the second.

He looked at me confused but then he understood and he began to lean in closer. The warmth of his breath was driving me crazy. I gave into my urges and pressed my lips to his. The soft touch of his lips mad me lose control. Kissing passionately while my hand was in his hair and his hand was gently placed on my neck, pulling me closer. The feeling was amazing and so intense our surroundings dissolved. The only thing that I recognised was his touches, burning flames of pleasure where his body contacted mine.

He pulled away suddenly with a huge grin on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked, amused.

"Can't I show you how much I like you?" I simply said.

"Of course you can, it just took me by surprise." He said.

"Good or bad surprise?" I asked.

"It was a beautiful surprise." He said.

I blushed and he laughed which only made me blush more.

I sighed.

"Charlie will be home in a matter of minutes. Will you stay?" I asked hoping he would.

"Not tonight, I have to speak to Carlisle. I'll meet Charlie soon enough, don't worry about it, Charlie will be fine with us." His words soothed me.

"By us do you mean that we are officially a couple?" I asked.

"We are." He said.

A huge smile appeared on my face, I was so excited I got up and hugged him. We stood hugging until he said Charlie would be home in 5 minutes. He kissed my forehead and left me to get the plates out for dinner.

"Bella what happened? I've never seen you so happy." Charlie asked as he walked in the door.

"Edward and I are officially together." I said as I pulled the lasagne out of the oven.

"I'm happy for you Bells. When do I get to meet Edward Cullen?"

I stopped for a second then continued putting lasagne on the plates. No amount of Edward's soothing words would make me completely at ease about him meeting Charlie.

"I was thinking Friday night, if that's ok?" Charlie seemed to be debating a idea in his head.

"Sounds good, no game on so plenty of time to talk on Friday."

Oh god, Friday night was sure going to be interesting.

Over dinner we discussed what we had done today. Charlie had been down at Billy Black's house. At the mention of his name I felt guilty for what I had done to his son, Jacob. Charlie assured me that Jacob was fine, I wanted to believe him but I was the one who had seen the hurt and pain in his eyes.

Charlie seemed to be genuinely interested and happy that I now had Edward. When I mentioned the shopping trip tomorrow with Alice he just laughed. Charlie hates shopping just as much as I do and has watched me put up many hissy fits when I didn't want to go shopping.

I washed up today while Charlie watched the football game. I cleaned up in the bathroom, had a shower and put fresh pjs on. I was glad to be getting back to bed. Even though today was the best day I've had in a while I was extremely exhausted.

Walking into my room I was confronted by a dark figure.

The eyes were black and staring back at me.

I knew that instant that I would not be getting the peaceful night sleep that I wanted.

**Authors Note: Wow I really enjoyed writing this chapter and the next chapter which is almost finished. I was just sitting at school thinking, what could happen next and it came to me as I sat there. Hope you like it.**

**Who do you think is the dark figure?**

**Xxx Loving Jasper Hale xxX**


	19. Should have Known

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 19: Should Have Known**

**Alice's Point of View**

I was sitting at home playing chess with Jasper when I got a vision. It was horrible, it made me want to rip the figures body into pieces.

Another vision immediately followed after, I did not think I could resist helping Bella tonight or telling Edward. I had to, it was the best way for her to deal with what happens tonight. It was too late to warn her or to help her. I hoped Bella would get through this horrible night.

"Bella won't be going shopping tomorrow." I called to everyone, Edward especially.

He was in his room writing away, once he heard he stopped immediately.

"Why?" He asked.

"Charlie has things for them to do together. Don't go see Bella tomorrow, she is fine." I said.

"Fine Ill go hunting since Monday is sunny." He scowled.

He hadn't even told Bella that we weren't going to be there on Monday, it was only going to make matters worse but weather could not be changed.

He could be so negative sometimes but then if he knew what was happening he would be furious. Jasper was watching me closely, noticing my hostility he asked what I had seen.

"This is not the time to say." I said.

"Because you don't want me to hear." Edward muttered.

I just nodded; he couldn't see what I was doing so I knew it was safe. Guarding my thoughts from Edward was easily achieved by repeating a simple phrase in my head. I turned back to my chess game. Even though I could see the future Jasper always won, it was so frustrating.

**Edward's Point of View.**

_I can feel you all around me,_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing, _

_Holding onto what I'm feeling,_

_Savouring this heart that's healing._

The chorus of All around me by flyleaf kept repeating in Alice's head.

Dam evil Pixie.

I know what Alice had said was not entirely true. What the hell was going on with Bella? I decided to test my fate by visiting Bella now.

**Alice's Point of view.**

My vision became blurry as I slipped into another vision, this time it wasn't about Bella.

Edward was running to her house, he would find her broken and she would cause them irreversible pain. He couldn't be allowed to see her until she calms down. I could hear Edward's weight shift from upstairs, he hadn't left yet. I got up and walked over to Emmett who was on the lounge watching TV. Jasper followed me.

"Edward is about to try to go see Bella. He can't see her now. If he does her reaction will cause him no end of pain." I whispered to Emmett and Jasper. Edward couldn't possibly hear what I had said.

Emmett looked at Jasper and Jasper nodded. I knew they couldn't read minds but it appeared to be like that sometimes.

"Take him down to the Denali's for a while; I need to discuss this with Carlisle and Esme." I said.

Just as I had predicted Edward came running down the stairs full bolt, it wasn't enough to get away from Emmett and Jasper.

"Fucking Hell Emmett, Jasper! Let me go!" He screeched as he was held down against his will.

I watched as Emmett and Jasper pulled him out of the house and in the direction of the Denali Coven. I knew they would get there safety, visions were a bonus sometimes.

Carlisle and Esme entered the room and I knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

"Alice, what's going on? Where did Jasper and Emmett take Edward?" Carlisle demanded.

"They have gone to the Denali Coven because Edward was going to go see Bella, when I had clearly warned him not to. It's not my fault it's all Rosalie's." I said.

"What's wrong with Bella and what's this got to do with Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"Rosalie was waiting for Bella in her room and started attacking her. No real physical damage was done but Rosalie really made quite a mess. She said that she was just a human toy to Edward, something to string along and experiment with. She also said that Edward picks a human every time we move and convinces them that they are in love then he kills them. Rosalie lunged at Bella and caused a few scrapes too but most of it is emotional damage. I had a vision that it Edward was going to see her tonight she would be absolutely terrified of him. There meant to be together, Edward and Bella. Rosalie would have destroyed that all tonight by luring Edward to Bella's." I finished taking a unnecessary breathe.

"We should go see Bella," Suggested Esme.

"No." I snapped. "She isn't just terrified of Edward, Rosalie said that we all hated her and were monsters. She is horrified of us all; a few days without any vampire contact will give her some time to heal." I said.

Esme nodded and walked out the room. It was the hardest on Esme to deal with Rosalie's actions; she had betrayed the family twice now. Her own daughter had betrayed her. Carlisle followed Esme out and I decided to go help Emmett and Jasper keep Edward under control.

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I know this chapter is short but I couldn't think of much more for that day. More happens when they go to school on Tuesday, so i'll probably jump to then. Hope you like it :D**

**Loving Jasper Hale.**


	20. Silent

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 20: Silent**

**Charlie's Point of View.**

**(Saturday Night)**

My attention was captivated by the football screen playing on the T.V. There was a huge crash and I ran up the stairs. Bella had either hurt herself or we were being broken into, which was a very stupid idea. I thought no one was stupid enough to rob the Chief of police's house. People took desperate measures when they needed something.

"Bella?" My voice shrieked.

No answer.

I ran into her room and found her pushed against the wall.

"Oh god Bella, what happened?" I asked panicky.

There was some blood on her head and some cuts on her face, what disturbed me the most was how she reacted to my touch. I tried to put my hands on her leg to comfort her but she pulled away from my touch like I was hurting her.

Her eyes were crazed and she was shaking.

"Bella honey, you have to tell me what happened?" I asked her.

Still no reply maybe she was in shock.

"Let's go get you checked out." I instructed as I pulled her up and carried her down stairs into my car. When I pulled her away out of her crouched position against the wall I saw a large crack on the wall. Like somebody had been hitting the wall or throws someone at the wall, it wasn't there before I was sure of it. Bella wasn't the sort of person to hit the wall but there was no one else in the room. I hadn't checked properly but it's possible they were hiding somewhere in the house.

It was the longest drive in my life, the hospital was only 15 minutes away but Bella lay in the back seat rocking her while crying. I kept turning around to check on her, she never changed her position.

I pulled into the emergency section of the hospital and carried Bella in.

The receptionist gave her a wheel chair to sit in. I explained what I had seen and asked to see Dr Carlisle Cullen; apparently he wasn't in so we had to see Dr Greg Granger.

Dr Greg Granger was a man in his late 40's, black hair and a slightly chubby figure.

"Good Evening Charlie, What's happened?" He asked as he pointed at Bella.

"I heard a large bang, ran upstairs and found her crying with blood smeared all over her face, scared me to hell it did." I explained.

"Examination room 4 is available." Said a nurse.

I pushed Bella into the room. It contained a large white bed and a few cupboards.

"Bella can you please move onto the bed?" Asked Dr Granger.

She nodded and got up, she must have been feeling better.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

She just sat there silent. I wish she would just say what happened then I could help her.

"Did you fall over?" He asked.

"No."

"Did someone hurt you?" I asked.

She turned and looked at me, "Yes."

My body filled with rage someone had hurt my only daughter, in my own house. How dare they? Whoever did it would pay.

"Who was it Bella?" I asked.

She just shook her head and started crying.

"Its ok honey, we don't have to talk about it now." I tried to soothe her.

"Can I look at your head?" Asked Dr Granger.

She nodded.

He pulled the hair away from her forehead and there was a large cut on her head, dry blood surrounding it, fresh blood pouring from it.

"Looks like a few stiches will be needed there." He said while cleaning the wound.

"A few more cuts and bruises on her arms, legs, neck and shoulders. They don't need medical treatment at the moment."

I held Bella's hand while Dr Granger did the stiches, she flinched with everyone.

"Follow the light please." He instructed as he examined her eyes. While muttering about something about shock and exhaustion.

"You may have a concussion but all seems to be well. I want you to stay home tomorrow if you feel unwell." He said.

He said we were free to go home on the way out he told me to keep a close eye on her for signs of depression and lack of appetite.

I signed some forms and Bella walked to the car, still not talking more than one word at a time. She would tell me soon what happened, I need to be able to keep her safe.

Driving home she fell asleep on the backseat.

Tomorrow would be the day for answers and if I couldn't get them out of her.

Jacob Black would.

**Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. I bet you are all wondering what happened that night. It will be all out soon enough. Thank you for sticking with my story. **

**Love you all for inspiring me.**

**Loving Jasper Hale.**


	21. He Doesn't Love You

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 21: "He doesn't**

**Love you"**

**Jacob's Point Of View**

Charlie came over yesterday, Charlie and Billy went fishing. Charlie had always approved of me and he even asked how I was coping with the break up. I told him that I was fine; I really was fine to a degree. I knew it was only a matter of time before they offended her and she would come back to me. I couldn't stop thinking about her all the time, even my dreams were centred on her.

This morning at 10am Charlie phoned, He said there had been a accident. I was ready to kill those bloody leeches but when Charlie told me what happened, there was no proof it was one of them.

Bella still refused to talk to anyone and Charlie heard her screaming and crying during the night. He asked if I would come over and comfort her. Of course I would help her, where was her precious vampire friends now? Probably killing some innocent person.

I'm in my rabbit driving to Bella's house. Charlie was waiting outside for me when I pulled into the driveway.

"Thank you for coming." He said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She is in the spare room, she hasn't left it since we came home last night. "

"What's wrong with her room?" I asked.

"She was sleeping when I brought her home but when I approached her room she woke up and started screaming that she didn't want to go in there, she also said something about the window." She really was scaring Charlie. Sam had told me vampires could jump long distances so maybe that one came in from her window.

"Can I see her now?"

"Sure." He said as he led the way to the spare room, I never knew there was a spare room so I didn't know where I was going.

The room was very small, hardly big enough for a bedroom. There was no window and the walls were a deep purple. Her bed just fitted in the small space and on the bed was Bella, crawled up into a ball.

If she was awake I couldn't tell, she was so quiet and didn't look up to see who had entered.

"I'll be in the living room." I nodded as Charlie left the room.

I didn't know what to do so I decided to sit on her bed. She didn't even flinch or move when I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Bells?" I asked.

She turned around; her eyes were a burning red from crying. Her mouth tilted down in a sad frown. There were stiches on her head, cuts along her face and neck. My hands balled into fists.

She sat up slowly and I moved in closer and hugged her. She started crying again saying something about Rosalie and Edward. Edward was one of the vampires and I suppose Rosalie is too.

I kissed her head and she calmed down slightly.

"Bella what happened?"

She looked at me with pure pain in her eyes.

"I had a shower and walked back into my room and Rosalie was there. She lunged at me and I thought she was going to kill me. But she just whispered that Edward was only using me... pretending to like me and that he was going to kill me. She said that he does this every time they move and that he would kill me in the cruellest way. She kept on repeating that he doesn't love me. She told me to stay away from her family and threw me against the wall." She told me as she cried into my chest.

"Who is Rosalie? She wasn't at their house when we meet them." I said.

"She is Emmett's partner, I meet her at school and she disappeared the next day. She came back and attacked Edward on Friday." She said.

"So that's her, I was the one who scared her off. Psycho Blonde bitch. Why isn't Emmett keeping her in line?" I asked.

"They broke up a while ago; it's not Emmett or anyone's fault." She pleaded with me.

"It's definitely Rosalie's fault and Edward's." She flinched at the mention of his name.

"Rosalie knows Edward better than we do, so you shouldn't go anywhere near Edward." I said.

"I know but I thought he loved me." She screeched, Charlie would have certainly heard that.

"It's all going to be fine Bella." I promised.

"How will it be? I have to see them at school!" She was right, no one was there to protect her at school.

"I'll come with you to school. I'll make sure everything is fine, they won't come near you when I'm there." I promised.

"Jake, what about your school?" My heart warmed, she called me Jake, like old times.

"I'll just transfer to your school till you feel better." I said.

"Billy would never let you do that." She argued.

"He will." I promised. I knew he would. Anything he could do to help Bella, he would.

"Thank you Jake." She said as she kissed my check.

"I told you I'm always here for you."

"I know but I thought you hated me for messing us around." She said.

"I could never hate you, I will always love you." She meant everything to me and I would make sure she knew it.

"And I love you too." My body filled with warmth as she said those words.

"Have you eaten anything today?" I asked.

She thought for a minute then shook her head.

"Come on then, let's get you some lunch." I said as I offered her my hand.

She took it within seconds.

"Bella you're up?" Charlie was stunned.

"Yes I am." She said.

He hugged her. "You really scared me last night." He said.

"I know dad, I'm sorry." She apologised.

"Don't apologise as long as you're feeling better now." He said.

"Can I take Bella out for some lunch?" I asked.

"Of course, stay close to town though." He smiled at us; Bella's mood had greatly improved.

Lunch was nice considering the situation. She jumped every time someone came in, fearing it was one of those leeches. We ended up sitting with my arms around her, it was the only way to get her calm.

I didn't mind.

**Alice's Point Of View.**

10 visions in one day, it was really getting out of hand.

They were all about Bella, Edward and now Jacob.

Rosalie had caused more physical harm than I thought she had, Edward would be furious when he saw Bella tomorrow.

Even more furious when he saw Jacob at school, hovering over Bella. Protecting her from us.

Edward had given up on evading us to see Bella instead he focused on battling the barriers of my mind, trying to find out what had happened. We didn't stay long at the Denali's just enough time for us to hunt.

We were back at our house now; Jasper was growing impatient with Edward protruding my mind.

Edward refused to talk to anyone except Esme.

The whole family was angry with Rosalie; she had committed the second biggest sin to Carlisle.

If she ever returned, there wasn't going to be a warm welcome, even from Emmett.

I skipped over to where Jasper and Emmett were playing the Xbox. Jasper shifted so I could sit on his lap and I sat on him. His hand wrapped around my waist, calming waves filled my body. I shook my head and they stopped. I knew Jasper was only trying to help me but I needed to keep my mind alert from attack...

"What's going on in that little head of yours Alice?" teased Emmett.

"So many possible futures." I answered.

A new forceful wave came and hit me, mentally. I got up and sprinted to where Edward was.

"Stop it!" I screamed at him.

Esme was also in the room, she looked stunned at me. I normally didn't lash out at people but he was really asking for it.

"Stop intruding in my mind and figure it out on your own." I said as I walked towards his window.

I jumped out and hit the ground with hardly any impact at all.

A silent thud, told me that Jasper was behind me.

We ran as far as I wanted, I needed to get away from Edward.

He really should know to respect people's privacy by now.

Jasper and I sat down on a tree stump in a forest, snow was all around us.

We sat there for hours discussing my visions.

Jasper is my angel.

**Authors Note: So there we have what happened on Saturday night. Thank you for all your lovely reviews. Chapter 22 might be up tonight or tomorrow since I have nothing to do this long weekend. Hope you have a great long weekend.**

**Love you all for inspiring me.**

**Loving Jasper Hale**


	22. Go Ask Your Coven

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 22: Go ask your Coven**

**Edward's Point of View**

I can't believe that Alice won't tell me what's happened to Bella. They dragged me all the way down to Alaska to make sure I wouldn't sneak off. The rest of the weekend I only talked to Esme, she helped me decided many things. I wanted to be with Bella and no one was going to stop me.

I was out the door by 7am; no one could stop me today. Bella didn't leave her house til 8am so I drove towards her house then hid my car. I climbed the tree til I could see into Bella's room through her window.

I stopped dead, she wasn't there. Where the hell was she, her car was still in the driveway. I tried to listen to thoughts coming from the house but there was only one awake.

_How could anyone do this to her? It's just cruel, I knew those vampires meant her harm. Especially that Edward. _

I picked around in his recent thoughts, all consumed with Bella.

She had been tossing in her sleep screaming and crying. I recognised the thoughts coming from Jacob Black. I suppose it made sense for him to be there but I didn't like it. Questions filled my head, I wanted them answered but I couldn't get them from anyone except the broken girl in her bed.

Charlie wasn't home so I decided to see if Jacob would talk to me. I climbed into the window my feet hitting the window seal with a low thud, a human wouldn't hear it but Jacob might.

I was right he got up and ran into the room. His eyes were flooded with anger.

_I will kill him in revenge for what happened to Bella._

"Killing me in revenge won't help Bella." I said.

_What the Fuck? Had I said that out loud?_

"No you didn't."

"You mind reading leech stay away from Bella! Or I will kill you. You have hurt her enough in the last 3 days so leave her alone." He whispered his threat to me.

"What happened to her Jacob?"

"You have got to be kidding me; you don't even know what one of your covens does. Mind reader my ass." Jacob began.

"Oh just tell me what happened."I have really had enough of this rambling dog.

"Go ask your coven." He snapped.

I took a step forward and he growled at me.

"When I said stay away from her I meant it." He snarled at me.

"I'll deal with you later." I hissed as I jumped out of the window.

Alice was waiting at my car.

"I told you to leave it til school." She said and we climbed into my Volvo. I let my frustration out by going at full speed. Alice never asked me what I was thinking, I tried to see into her mind but she still kept it hidden from me.

"Why won't you just tell me what happened?" I yelled.

"I'm not deaf and Bella needs time, she will tell you when she is ready." I sure hoped she would.

We got to school at 8:30am; Bella would be coming soon if she was coming at all.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I were sitting on a park bench which had clear sight to the car park entrance. It wasn't until ten minutes later that Bella walked through the gate.

Accompanied by Jacob Black, his arm smug around her shoulders. Bella was damaged, you could see it clear from this distance. A large cut on the top of her head with smaller cuts all over her face, large hand shaped bruises on her neck and more cuts. What the hell had happened to her?

_Go ask your coven._

His words repeated into my head until I understood them. None of us had hurt Bella, the only one who remained a mystery was Rosalie. Of course, no one else had hurt Bella. It had to be Rosalie. I would strangle her the next time I saw her.

"Rosalie." I muttered and looked at Alice.

"It was Rosalie." Was all Alice said.

Bella looked this way, our eyes did not meet. As soon as she recognised who we were she looked away and turned in the other direction.

"What?" I asked.

"Rosalie said some stuff to Bella, to scare her." Alice explained.

"Rosalie has really stuffed things up hasn't she." Said Emmett, even I was surprised he was supposed to love her.

Biology was first so I knew I could talk to her then so I went to class. The desk was empty where was she? I opened my mind to be filled with the thoughts of those who surrounded me.

I found Jacobs thoughts in seconds, years of practice helped.

_How is she ever going to cope when one look at them and she breaks down. She really must have loved that Edward. Rosalie had it right in one way, he never loved her. She was only food to him._

Rosalie said I didn't love her? What else had she said; I concentrated on Jacob's mind.

He began to dwell on what Bella had told him last night, letting me know exactly what Rosalie had said.

"_I had a shower and walked back into my room and Rosalie was there. She lunged at me and I thought she was going to kill me. But she just whispered that Edward was only using me... pretending to like me and that he was going to kill me. She said that he does this every time they move and that he would kill me in the cruellest way. She kept on repeating that he doesn't love me. She told me to stay away from her family and threw me against the wall."_

Rosalie was definitely crazy. I had would never do anything like that and I did love Bella, with all my heart. My love for Bella was unlike anything I have felt before. Now Rosalie had ruined everything and she had hurt Bella, the girl that I loved.

Rosalie was going to pay, whether my family liked it or not.

I will make this right.

**Authors Note: 2 chapters in one day, I'm doing good. I hope it is as interesting to you as it is to me. **

**Special thank you to: slyt, AnimeVampires, Smile2luv, dorme99, mrsroland, teeesah, IWannaBeAliceCullen, Teacher 4, Twianatic215, CRsalvygirl13, mikky546, HollyLovesTwilightMoreThanYou, yogigirl68, VampyAngel17, GoodGirlBadHabbits,** **amberylnn52**,** and Kakophonie**

**All of you have kept me writing and inspired this story. Thank you.**

**Love you all for inspiring me.**

**Loving Jasper Hale.**


	23. Ripping At The Core

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 23: Ripping at the Core**

**Bella's Point Of View.**

Jacob's arm around me tightly gave me the courage to go to school; I knew that they would be there. I wasn't ready to talk to them or be near them, it's just too much.

Jacob insisted that he would drive me to school, Charlie wouldn't let me refuse. My nerves built up the whole way to school, almost paralysing me with fear.

I hoped with all my heart that I would not see the Volvo parked in the car park but the world seemed to be out to get me. It was parked in its normal spot and my heart sank at the sight, they would know what happened on Saturday night, why couldn't they just leave me alone?

As soon as we stepped past the gate I saw them, all their eyes were on me. I expected to see Rosalie sitting with them but she was nowhere in sight. I saw Edward and tears filled my eyes, my heart ached with the recent break. It felt like someone was pulling my heart in all different directions, ripping it at its core.

I pulled myself closer to Jacob and let the tears free flow down my cheeks, pouring my heart ache out of my body. Jacob pulled me behind the building; he cradled me while I broke down in his arms. I wasn't ready to be face to face with them but I have to, I have to make them understand how much they hurt me. I wanted to run screaming but I owed it to myself to let him know what I think of him. The bell had already gone so I was late to biology. I whipped the tears of my face to hide the fact that I'd been crying.

"You don't have to go." Jacob protested.

"I need to do this." I said.

"I won't be far; I'll be waiting outside the classroom when the bell goes. You will not have to be alone with him, I promise you that Bells." He said.

He held my hand as we walked into the block, I let go and walked into the classroom. The teacher had already started talking so I walked with my head down to my table. He was sitting there but I did not look up, afraid of what laid waiting in his topaz eyes. I was shaking and my stomach felt like it was tied in knots.

"What the hell happened to her?" I heard Lauren whisper to her lab partner.

I hadn't thought of what everyone else would think of my cuts and bruises, it only mattered that I could get away from him as fast as I can. He moved in his chair and I looked up at him, his eyes were watching me. They were filled with sorrow, regret and a hint of anger. He took the opportunity to talk to me, I wish he hadn't.

"Bella please listen to me, what Rosalie said was pure lies. I would never do that to anyone especially you." He pleaded.

"She knows you better than I do." I said.

"Rosalie was just furious with what I was doing." He began but I cut him off.

"Anyone who has a heart would be furious with what you did, you lied and you killed them. You're a monster." I spat at him.

"I haven't killed anyone and I did not lie. Rosalie couldn't handle the fact that I have fallen in love with a human. She thinks I'm ruining your life and putting you in danger." He said as he put his hand on mine.

I pulled away from his touch. He may be telling me this but how can I know he is telling the truth? I looked into his eyes they seemed to be full of sorrow.

"With a human?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you Bella." He pledged to me. He loved me? No he couldn't possibly love me.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me now?" I asked.

"Alice, Jasper and Emmett know that what I'm saying is true; Especially Alice and Jasper. Alice can see how much I love you by the possible futures we could have together. Jasper can feel my emotions and now if they are true." Possible futures? What the hell was that suppose to mean?

I couldn't take it anymore.

Rosalie says he doesn't love me, he says he loves me. How am I suppose to know what is real and what isn't. I wanted so much to believe him, every fibre in my body wanted to believe that he loved me.

Tears filled my eyes and I knew I couldn't listen to Edward anymore; his words were pulling at my heart. I grabbed my back and rushed out of class, Jacob was standing against the wall. I ran straight into him, in seconds his arms were around me, comforting me. I could hear Mr Warner yelling.

"Sit down Mr Cullen!" He yelled.

"Bella is clearly upset so I'm just checking on her." He informed the teacher.

"I don't think so Mr Cullen, sit down or I will have you on detention for not following instructions." Mr Warner threatened.

I didn't hear Edward's reply but I knew from Jacob's reaction that Edward did not listen to Mr Warner.

Edward appeared in the doorway and stopped dead when he saw me and Jacob.

"I knew you would only hurt her." Jacob said.

I didn't see Edward's expression but he didn't say anything. Jacob pulled me out of the building towards the parking lot.

"I don't want to go home." I screamed.

"Bella you're a mess you need to calm down." He said.

"I know but I'm not running away from this, I just need some time to think, alone." I said.

"Alone? You can't be serious that you actually believe he loves you." Jacob said.

"I don't know what I believe." I simply stated the truth.

Jacob hearing the truth in my words left me to ponder my thoughts; he headed to the car park. His car's engine could be heard clearly in the silence of the grounds. I didn't exactly mean for him to leave me alone like this.

It hurt.

Jacob had never left me this alone before.

I didn't want him to go.

So many people pulling at my heart, making it rip at the core.

I need to make my choice.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading, tomorrow is the last day of the long weekend ******** I will be working on the next chapter today and tomorrow, hopefully it will be up tonight. I have a important interview on Tuesday so I may not be updating on Tuesday. I'll try my best.**

**Love you all for inspiring me.**

**Loving Jasper Hale.**


	24. The Truth

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 24: The truth**

**Bella's Point Of View.**

He left me.

I was all alone sitting on the bench in the school's yard. Jacob had done the one thing he promised never to do, leave me on my own. I know I asked to think about it alone but he didn't have to leave me completely alone. Everyone was in their classrooms, no one was outside.

I retreated into my thoughts; I was far from alone in my mind. Edward was right; Alice and Jasper would know what the truth was. My feelings for Jacob had not changed I wasn't in love with him, while Edward as much as I wanted to deny my feelings I loved him.

Saturday night just made me afraid of him and my feelings for him. I did not want to tell him how I felt because I was afraid that Rosalie was right, I mean it made perfect sense. Why would he love a plain, uninteresting human, like me? It seemed impossible but somehow in those beautiful topaz eyes I believe I saw the real Edward Cullen. Like I had seen the real him in the last week when we had been together, that was the Edward Cullen I loved.

He couldn't be held responsible for Rosalie's actions after all she had never been nice to me. I had only been in her presence twice; the cafeteria and my room. She was particularly unpleasant both times, she just hated me. The feeling was definitely mutual after what happened on Saturday, she had even attacked Edward. Edward's explanation made more sense the more I thought about it.

I loved Edward; I wanted to be with him. Only if he loved me back and I knew it was the truth.

A hand touched my shoulder and I spun around in surprise.

It was Alice, the answer to my prayers.

She drew her hand back and sat next to me on the bench.

"How do I know what he is telling me is the truth?" I asked her.

"Bella, Edward has never been interested in anyone that we had met. He never found anyone that made him feel alive and someone he loved. It all changed when he saw you. The change was almost instantaneous, that night he began to play his piano again, composing a new song. He hasn't composed for a hundred years until he met you. I know his love for you is true, you can see it in his eyes and the way he is around you." Alice explained to me.

"He loves me?" I was dumbstruck at the truth of her words.

"Yes he does, very much. Vampires don't change much but when we do it's a permanent thing Bella. Edward changed when he meet you, he fell in love with you. He wouldn't have changed at all if he was lying to you." Alice said.

"But what about Rosalie?"

"Rosalie has done many unforgivable things in the past week. She has attacked you, Edward and has caused much dismay with our family. She broke Emmett's heart but he still can't believe it was Rosalie who could have done this. She has never acted this way; it's a shock for us all. I couldn't have even predicted what came of Rosalie. She took an immediate disliking to you and loathed Edward for loving you. She hates what we are and would do anything to be human again." Alice explained.

I could understand a bit better on why Rosalie had acted the way she did but there was still no excuse for what she did. I knew that Alice was telling the truth and so I knew I had to speak to Edward.

"Everything will work out just perfect." Alice promised me.

"Edward mentioned something about possible futures between us." I said.

"Yes I've been getting so many visions lately it's been so hard to concentrate. Some are way off in the distance but some are happening soon. I won't say too much I don't want to spoil it but its going to be so beautiful Bella." Alice said excitedly.

I smiled for the first time in a few days, Alice seemed to know the best way to cheer me up. I hugged her in thanks.

"When's our reschedule?" I asked.

"Reschedule? Oh my gosh I totally forgot. Thank you so much Bella, I totally spaced on our missed shopping trip. I have so much for us to buy! You're going to need a nice evening gown for dinner next week and shoes. So little time, we have to go as soon as we can." Alice was her normal bubbly self.

"Next week?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," She said with a sly smile. The idea of Alice knowing what was going to happen really was kind of daunting and annoying.

I felt quite calm and open. I was going to talk to Edward and make things right when I saw him. He probably hated me for running into Jacob's arms and running away from him.

"He doesn't hate you, if that's what you're thinking." Alice mumbled.

"Since when do you read minds?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't, I just understand how you're feeling right now."

The bell rang.

"What do you have?" I asked Alice.

"Chemistry. I really wish we had cooking, I need another whip cream fight." She giggled.

"Yeah that would be nice, I have Maths." I groaned.

Lauren was sure to give me a hard time about what happened in Biology and the cuts on my face.

Alice began to skip away but she turned around and yelled at me, "You should know better than to hit" then continued on her skipping.

Alice really was unpredictable and the most caring person I know.

Students erupted from classrooms in every direction. It reminded me of my first day at Forks High. Everyone was in such a rush and I had no idea where I was going. I was the favourite topic of gossip for a few weeks until they realised what a boring person I really was. Jessica and Lauren who had clinged to me like they were stuck to me became such horrible bitches; the only two people who stood by me at school were Angela and Mike.

Mike although would occasionally ask me out on a date but gave up on the idea when I met Jacob. Jessica always hated me for being the object of Mike's affection. Really she could have him, it didn't bother me.

Now I had Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. The knowledge that they were there for me was the most comforting thing to me. Jacob left me alone, in the cold, without a second thought.

I dwelled on my discussion with Alice while I sat waiting in my normal maths seat for the teacher to start the lesson.

There were two major problems.

First the teacher was nowhere in sight.

The second Lauren and Jessica were walking straight up to me.

I wanted so much to be able to shrink into the size of a pea so I could escape whatever they had planned to say to me. I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Nice show today in Biology." Lauren sneered at me.

I didn't reply, that's all she wanted was a reaction. I was set on not giving her one.

"No Cullen here to stop me this time." Lauren said as she edged closer to where I was sitting.

Jessica pushed my books off the table, they fell crashing to the floor.

I remained in my seat staring straight ahead.

"Tried to take your own life did we?" Jessica said mockingly.

"I bet you tried to cover it up by saying someone attacked you, like who would. You're a waste of time." Lauren hissed at me.

That is where she passed the line. I stood up and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You think that by putting others down you make yourself appear better. Well you don't. We all know what a horrible person you are, not to mention self absorbed." I hissed.

"At least I don't bribe guys to pretend to like me." Lauren said. Was she really this thick?

"You have to be kidding me, your still going on about that crap. I'm not like you I don't force people to do anything. You can pretend for as long as you like that you are the popular girl, I don't care. All your friends are based on who you pretend to be, not who you are! You are only fooling yourself with your act." I yelled at her.

Someone cleared their throat. We looked up from our isolated fight. There was the teacher standing about 3 desks away watching us.

"I don't think this is the time to be discussing this ladies. Miss Stanley you should be in your own class not loitering in mine." He said.

Sometimes I was glad that we had teachers who wouldn't just let their students be bullied, and this was one of those moments.

I noticed that my fists were in tight balls, Alice was right. I was so angry I was going to hit Lauren. Lucky for both of us Mr Smith stopped the fight.

Jessica gave up and walked out the door.  
"Lauren goes sit over there and Bella please pick up your books." He said.

Lauren walked reluctantly towards the other side of the room; in her mind this wasn't finished.

She snickered as I picked my books up from where they lay on the floor. Next was lunch and I would be able to sort things out with Edward. Butterflies began to swell into my stomach, I didn't know what I was going to say or how Edward would react but I was going to make sure he knew how I felt.

Today we studied Algebra, which was a nice change from the gruesome topic of trigonometry. I was good at algebra so when Mr Smith called onto me for the answer, I got it right.

The whole hour was filled with algebraic problems, which helped my nerves to settle down. It gave me something other to think about instead of Edward's many reactions. It went slowly as all things seemed to do at school. I was relieved when the bell finally rang and I was free to leave the room.

Edward was already sitting at the table when I got there. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were coming from separate directions. They halted a little when they saw me approaching Edward, small enough to make it noticeable.

"Edward, I'm sorry about what happened in Biology you just took me by surprise." I began.

"Its fine Bella, I won't harass you anymore." He pledged.

"That's not what I want to talk to you about." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Then what did you want to talk about?" He asked, he was looking directly into my eyes and he was close to me.

"This." I simply said as I put my hand around his neck and pulled him towards me. Our lips met in an instant and the fire began. I poured all my love for him into this kiss, showing him how I felt. He was frozen for an instant then he kissed me back. The feeling was so overwhelming, my breathing became shallow and my heart picked up in pace.

Someone cleared their throat. What was with people and clearing their throats today?

I reluctantly let go and he was smiling at me, I looked for who had done it this time.

It was Alice.

"Sorry, it was kind of drawing too much attention." She apologised.

As she said it my eyes swirled around the room, she was right. Most of the people in the cafeteria were staring at us.

I felt the heat swell in my cheeks forming a blush. I saw Lauren and Jessica with their mouths open wide in shock. I couldn't help but laugh at their faces; it was the most hilarious thing I had seen all day.

Edward, Emmett and Alice joined in the laughter. The sound of our care free laughs filled the room and everyone went back to their own groups.

I turned to Edward with a wide grin on my face; he had one similar on his face too.

"Talk after school?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"I Love you." He whispered to me.

"And I love you."


	25. It's Going To Get Complicated

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 25: It's going to get Complicated.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

Lunch was the best subject I'd had all day. I'd kissed Edward and he kissed me back, he also said he loved me. I was in utter bliss, this morning my life was hell but now everything seemed to be perfect.

Edward and I agreed that he should come over so we could talk about us in a more private area. He had his arm around me most of lunch and his other hand was rested on my knee. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were ecstatic that we were together, I felt sorry for Emmett though. Rosalie has gone rouge and left him. Rosalie had caused everyone a lot of heartache.

I felt at home sitting with them, like it was where I belonged. Everyone involved me and liked me in their own way; it really was a happy family. Lunch hour passed quickly while we discussed anything that came to mind. Emmett and Edward were going on a camping trip next weekend; this was their code for hunting trips. I knew it was part of what they were but I didn't have to like the idea that they were fighting with large animals; since Edward told me his favourite was mountain lion. I'd only ever seen a mountain lion at the zoo and it was huge and was really strong, I was nervous to think that Edward would be attacking something so strong. When I brought it up Emmett laughed at me, they had been doing it for centuries and they had never got hurt. Alice awed at me and I gave her a disapproving look as I blushed.

Edward held my hand as we walked to the cooking rooms with Jasper and Alice. Emmett had gym so he went the other way. We were the first ones to class so I got on the tips of my toes to kiss Edward; he was a head taller than me. Alice and I took the seats at the back and started planning our shopping trip while other students finally entered the room. Alice wouldn't tell me what she meant about getting a nice dress for next week, I suppose I didn't really want to know, in a way.

In cooking the lesson passed slowly because it was only theory work. Alice and I passed notes while we copied the work from the board. A new assignment, just great. I already had one for English and maths, at least cooking would be more interesting than maths. In one of Alice's notes she mentioned a makeover, I sniffled a laugh which made some people look at me. Shopping was one thing, but a makeover with hair products and makeup the idea seemed silly to me.

The bell rang and I was sad to leave Alice, she really was the best friend you always dreamed of, she had history in block D while I had health in Block C. Walking to health Mike Newton came up to me.

"Hey Isabella." I shivered, I really hated my full name and everyone knew it too.

I mumbled a "hello" and tried to escape in the crowd of people, Mike was too keen to speak to me so I didn't escape. He was always too happy to see me, not that I minded but I didn't really feel comfortable talking to him, at all.

"I see Edward has taking a liking to you." He said trying to bring up a natural conversation.

"Edward and I are pretty close." I said hoping he would catch the hidden meaning behind my words.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me on Sunday." He asked, isn't it obvious that I was seeing Edward; I don't just kiss random people.

"Sorry Mike I err have plans on Sunday." I said.

"Oh, What you doing then?" He just has to make the whole lying thing harder, doesn't he.

"She is spending the day with me." Said the voice my heart craved to hear. Edward was standing beside me in seconds.

"Yeah, were seeing a movie in Seattle then having dinner at my house." I said hoping Edward would accept.

He nodded; Mike smiled half heartedly then waved to me and began to walk to class. I'm glad that's over he really was testing my patience.

I turned to Edward. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Attending my health class." He said.

"Health? I have health too." I said as I hugged him. He laughed.

Edward kissed my hand and then we continued the walk to our room. Normally I would sit by myself in a corner but Edward joined me. Embarrassingly today sir decided to talk about conception, we already knew all about it but Mr Jones thought we needed to summarise. I blushed so much that lesson; Edward noticed every single one and smiled at me.

**Unknown Point of View**

There was a knock at my door.

I walked to the door and opened it with human speed. I wondered who it could be.

"Rosalie. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" I welcomed her.

"It's Edward." She said.

"What happened?" I asked panicky.

"He's fallen for a human; He is going to hurt her and won't listen to me. You have to come to Forks and put some sense in him." She pleaded

Clenched fists formed at my side, a human.

I agreed with Rosalie, I had to go to forks to sort Edward out.


	26. Silence

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 26: Silence**

**Bella's Point Of View**

**Read & Review**

Finally the school day drew to an end; it was only Tuesday, three more days til the blessed weekend. Health was well, health, full of embarrassing topics and sitting with Edward only made me more embarrassed. I watched my wrist clock during health and began bounding out of my seat when the bell went. Edward was grinning at my obvious excitement; his smile made my heart warm and makes me feel weak at the knees.

Edward was right behind me as I hurried out the corridor and up to the car park. I walked over to Alice with a huge grin on my face; she just smiled back at me.

"Everyone's so happy." Muttered Jasper as he came behind Alice.

Emmett's Jeep had already left the parking lot, Jasper noticed my glare.

"Emmett's gone to see if he can find Rosalie and talk some sense into her." Jasper said.

Edward hissed so low that I wasn't even sure if I was just hearing things. I looked at him, slight frustration was evident on his features.  
"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. We better be going if you wanted to talk before Charlie gets home." He said, why couldn't he just tell me what was going on. It was probably nothing, just an exaggeration.

"Yeah, let's go." I said as Edward and I moved towards his Volvo.

I was surprised that I hadn't seen Jacob since this morning. What if I didn't make up with Edward he would have left me to walk home, on my own in the cold?

We reached the house in around ten minutes, Edward always drove too fast for my liking but I wasn't about to complain. The faster we got home the more time I would have with him.

I put my bag in my room and Edward followed, we sat crossed legged facing each other on my bed.

Silence engulfed the room for a few seconds and my mind wandered to what happened the other night in this very room, I stiffened at the thought. Edward noticed my discomfort and moved closer to me so he could put his arm around me.

"It's okay Bella; I'm always here for you. Nothing bad will happen, I promise." He pledged to me.

His touch alone made me feel comfortable and his words soothed any worries I had.

"I had just had a shower and when I came out, she was there. Just standing there growling at me. She was wearing some hooded cape thing. She told me about how you were only using me and that you didn't love me, and threw me against that wall." I said as I pointed at the wall.

I got up and moved a chair to cover up the crack; I didn't need a constant reminder of what had happened. When my eyes meet his, they sunk deep into his soul. Like my grandmother always said the eyes are the gateway to someone's soul. His eyes were full of love and a hint of sorrow.

"I love you Bella, I will never love anyone but you. Rosalie knew what she was doing was wrong and untrue but she didn't care. In her mind she is trying to protect you in the long run. What colour was the cloak?" He said as he moved closer to me.

"I'm almost certain that it was black." As the words slipped off my tongue his eyebrows became creased.

"Why?" I asked.

"There is only one coven that wears black cloaks. But why would she go to them?" He wondered out loud.

"To who?" I asked again, I was totally confused.

"The Volutri," he said with doom in his voice. "They are the oldest coven in this world of vampires; they are what you would call our royal family. The Volutri is feared by all of my kind, break the laws or become uncontrollable then the Volutri will come to silence you." He said.

"When you say silence?" My voice stuttering, in fear.

"Permanently." That one word sent shivers down my spine.

The phone began to ring and I dashed down stairs to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I need to speak to Edward." She yelled at me.

"Ok." I said as I handed the phone to Edward.

"Hello?"

"Ok Alice, tell me everything." He said.

"On Saturday she was wearing a black cloak"

"'I'll bring Bella over later, let me explain it all first." Explain what, I thought as I waited for him to hang up.

"Ok see you then." He said goodbye.

"Will you just tell me what the hell is going on?" I demanded, tears beginning to roll down my cheek.

"Bella before I tell you what's happening I need you to know that I won't leave you ever, they won't hurt you, they won't come anywhere near you. I love you."

I nodded and he pulled me over to the lounge.

Whatever was going on was not good, not good at all.

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading this Chapter and my stories. It means so much to me to hear your opinions. I know it's a short Chapter but I promise to make the next one longer and better. Next Chapter we find out what Alice saw and get an idea of why Rosalie was wearing a Volutri cloak. What will happen to Emmett? He has gone to go find her but what will happen when her trail leads him to Volterra, Italy. **

**Loving Jasper Hale**


	27. One Mean Fighter

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 27: One Mean Fighter**

**Bella's Point Of View**

We sat down on the couch; I nervously fiddled with the hem of my shirt. Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you a bit of my history. Who I lived with before I came to Forks. Being one of the very few vegetarian vampires in the world we tend to stay with those who are like us. There is a small coven down in Alaska called the Denali Coven. They are three sisters one of whom I was close to while I stayed with them." He stopped, finding the words to express himself. I took advantage of his pause and I slipped in the question that I was most curious about.

"What do you mean 'close'?" I asked.

"She was a close friend nothing more but Tanya wanted more. We lived with them for about 19 years before her efforts to make us more than friends aggravated me over the edge. That afternoon she basically threw herself on me and I pushed her off. I was furious with her so we had a huge argument; I decided that I wanted to leave. Carlisle and Esme choose Forks, and I'm glad that they did otherwise I would never have met you." He recalled, I felt angry about how she had attacked Edward like that.

"I'm glad you came here too." I grinned trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

"We both know that Rosalie doesn't approve us, so she has gone down to Alaska to bring Tanya in hope that I will leave you for her. Which will never happen, I will never leave you. "He said.

"So Tanya is coming to Forks?" I asked.

"Yes but that's not the worst of it. We can deal with Tanya and Rosalie but the Volutri are the biggest threat. The main thing that would offend the Volutri is that you know what we are, one of their 'rules' is to keep the secret. By exposing what we are to you, we have broken it. This doesn't often happen but the other time it did, the vampire refused to change the human. So the Volutri did what they saw fit. They killed them both." You could tell by the look in his eyes that he loathed what they had done.

"If they both were killed, how do you know about it?" I asked.

"Carlisle was part of the Volutri." I couldn't believe his words, Carlisle had always seemed such a gentle man and to be now linked to the monstrous Volutri.

"Carlisle was part of the Volutri?" I asked still in shock.

"Yes he was, I know what you're thinking Bella but he had nothing to do with the decisions to kill them or most of their decisions. It was during his first year as a vampire, he was alone and didn't know what he was. Even though he didn't fully understand what he had became he did not take any human lives. The Volutri found him when he was studying in Volterra and thought that they would persuade him to drink human blood. It was their little experiment in a way but curiosity drew them to Carlisle. They became somewhat friends but Carlisle left them as soon as he could, he didn't approve of most of their decisions. Shortly after he found me." He said.

"I thought you said you couldn't read my mind." I snapped.

"I can't but it was the logical path of thought." He smiled at this; I couldn't help but smile at him.

"So there is a chance that the Volutri will find out about us?" I asked.

"It wasn't very likely that they would find out but Rosalie went to them and told them about us. The black cape is their mark, their symbol. They know about us and we have no idea how they will react. They could be curious like they were with Carlisle, furious with us and demand that I change you or kill us both." He said the words in a sorrow tone; I grasped the danger we are in.

"But what about Emmet? He went to find her on his own." I said the words coming out too fast, in my panic.

"We haven't heard from Emmett since he left this afternoon. He would have followed her scent to either the Volutri or Alaska. We all hope it was Alaska. Even though Emmett is all fun and games he does have a dark side. He strongly believes that what Rosalie is doing is wrong and when he finds out what has happened he will be furious like the rest of us. If he ended up in Volterra it wouldn't slip his mind to have a talk to the Volutri and Alice has had a vision that it would end badly. Esme has gone to find Jasper." He finished.

"Esme?" I remembered the lovely women and the thought of her being in danger rattled me.

"She may be a pacifist like Carlisle but if she needs to fight she is one mean fighter. She is the only one besides Rosalie who could calm Emmett down. Jasper has gone as well. Alice wants us to meet her now to discuss the best way to deal with these issues." He said.

"Well then let's go." I said standing up too quickly stumbling to the left a little.

"Careful Bella, you need to leave Charlie a note so he knows where you are." He said while he held my right arm stabilizing me.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen fumbling in the draws searching for a notepad and a pen. After what seemed like ages I found them hidden down the bottom of the draw. I scribbled on the paper…

_Dad,_

_Sorry that I'm not here when you got home. I'm at Edward Cullen's house not sure how long I'll be but back before curfew. Warm some left over's' in the microwave._

_Love Bells._

Edward and I held hands as we walked to his silver Volvo when Edward suddenly began pushing me towards the house, I couldn't see his face but his head was staring in the direction of the forest behind the house.

"Bella get in the house NOW!" he yelled at me.

I didn't see anything but the way he was acting scared me. I had never seen Edward so protective or worried.

There must be something or someone in the woods.

I turned around and ran into the house, I didn't know what the threat was but I could feel the danger and I ran to the safest place I knew.

The small guest room.

I hid in the corner of the guest room like the night after Rosalie came to my house I was crying in the corner. There was no window in the room; the only way to enter the room was through the door I had come through. I was curled into a tight ball as the tears streaked across my face, the fear, tension and anxiety making it hard to concentrate and breathe.

Next thing I knew I was surrounded by darkness.


	28. Attacker

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 28: Attacker**

**Edward's Point of View**

**Read & Review**

I held Bella's hand as we walked towards my car.

_Crack..._

My head snapped to where the noise came from, the woods next to the house. I reached out with my mind to identify who or what lay in wait for us.

I was constantly aware of Bella behind me, I could defend myself but she was vulnerable.

A precious fragile doll.

I located the mind of the assailant; they were focusing on Bella's face. Only focusing on Bella's face made it impossible to impossible to identify who it was until I saw them or their mind slipped from focus.

I had been holding my breath for the last few minutes in anticipation for the close confines of my car, breathing in her intoxicating scent, would drive me wild. That didn't matter anymore her safety was the only thing in this moment that mattered to me.

I breathed in my surroundings...

I could smell the fresh rain falling from the sky onto the ground, Bella's mouth-watering scent and a wet musky smell. It wasn't human and it was defiantly not a vampire.

That was the second by luck that the assailants mind slipped, feelings thoughts and actions flooded my head. The feelings of sorrow, lust and anger were clearly identifiable. Memories of Bella smiling and one when she was in tears. The sight of my angel being in pain sent a stab of angst through my heart.

In the eyes of the attacker they did not seem to mind if they hurt Bella, my teeth clenched and I hissed.

A low growl erupted from the forest.

_Crack..._

"Bella, get in the house NOW!" I yelled. I could hear her feet moving towards the door. As soon as Bella was through the door I saw a pair of dark angry eyes looming from the forest.

Jacob Black.

"Haven't you caused her enough pain?" I hissed.

Jacob pounced on me, his move too predictable I jumped out of the way. Jacob did not lose his footing; we began circling each other in the front yard of the swan house.

Jacob began snapping his jaws at me; his wolf form did not scare me in the least.

"I do not want to fight you." I tried to say calmly.

He just growled at me, snapping his jaws where my leg was half a second ago. This fuelled my rage; he honestly didn't care about Bella and wasn't going to back off. I jumped into the tree snarling down at Jacob.

Jacob wasn't taught how to fight well, he ran into the tree, making it crack down the middle. The splitting noise distracted him long enough for me to pounce onto his shoulders. He felt me latched onto his shoulders and instantly fell to the floor in a death roll. I had to give him credit I half expected the 'puppy' to try to buck me off.

He rolled with all his force snapping at whatever he could find, I was lucky so far he kept missing my limbs by centimetres. I knew the Jacob planned to continue until he killed me. If I had help I would be able to control him long enough to calm him down.

As it is, I am alone fighting a teenage wolf who is aiming to kill me and get Bella. I would not let him anywhere near her, not for one second would Jacob Black hurt my Bella again.

We continued to roll snapping at each other, I let the venom flood into my mouth. Jacob continued to roll and snap at me unsuccessfully. His left flank appeared in front of my face, without giving it a second thought...

I sunk my teeth into Jacob, venom pouring into his bloodstream.

...

A howl of agony ripped through the night air. I never dreamed that my venom would have such a affect on him.

**Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update I spent the last few nights in hospital so I couldn't do much writing I know it's a short chapter but I'm saving some of it for the next chapter. Thank you to dorme99 and mrsroland for reviewing last chapter. It brightened my whole day when my mum told me I got 2 reviews. **

**All my love and Best wishes to everyone.**


	29. Where Bella Needs To Be

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 29: Where Bella Needs To Be.**

**Bella's point of view.**

**Read & Review**

_I hid in the corner of the guest room like the night after Rosalie came to my house I was crying in the corner. There was no window in the room; the only way to enter the room was through the door I had come through. I was curled into a tight ball as the tears streaked across my face, the fear, tension and anxiety making it hard to concentrate and breathe._

_Next thing I knew I was surrounded by darkness_

...

I couldn't feel anything, I could only see. The scene that lay out to me was in a dark forest, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or merely going insane. A dark russet coloured wolf came into my vision who I instantly knew it was Jacob.

This seemed familiar to me, somehow. Jacob was running frantically, it pained me to see him so restless and anxious. Then it dawned on me why it was so familiar, it was the dream I had been having for the last couple of weeks. I was defiantly dreaming. A howl of pure pain erupted in my mind, I winched as the sound could have only come from Jacob.

This dream was not like the others, I was following Jacob but he never turned around to acknowledge me. I wasn't just following him, it was like he was running away from me and I was chasing him to stop him.

My heart pounding as I ran trying to catch up to him.

Jacob suddenly had a speed burst and he ran at what seemed impossible speed running into the deeper forest. It felt like he was only going at a slower speed before to prolong my agony.

He disappeared into the deeper forest; I was too slow to catch up. A stab of sharp pain rippled through my body as I felt like a part of me had been pulled away, like Jacob had taken it with him.

I sank to the floor crying, all the hurt that had formed inside me and let it loose. The thought of Jacob disappearing like that, was too hard for me to even comprehend. The endless stream of tears fell to the floor as I cried.

**Edward's Point Of View**

_I sunk my teeth into Jacob, venom pouring into his bloodstream._

_..._

_A howl of agony ripped through the night air. I never dreamed that my venom would have such an affect on him._

Jacob continued to howl in pain as he made one last attempt to bite me, this time he was successful he managed to grab hold of my arm and give a short bite before he started convulsing. He had not even ripped my skin in his feeble attempt to hurt me.

He was convulsing with such force he made the ground shake. He was clearly in agony, howling in rage.

He fled into the forest in retreat from me, both of us not knowing what would become of him. I did not chase after him instead I ran at top speed into the house in search of Bella. I followed her scent into the small guest room in the rear of the house.

My heart sank as I saw my beautiful Bella slumped against the wall in the most unnatural way. Her pulse was weak and her cheeks were wet from tears. I dashed to her side; I began calling her name as I hoped she would hear me and open her eyes. My voice was full of agony. I heard footsteps in the house and I turned around facing the door protecting Bella from whatever was outside. I opened my mind in search of which they were it was only Alice.

Alice appeared at the doorway with worry etched on her face, I snarled at her.

"Edward please, I came here as fast as I could after I saw her pass out. I couldn't see you at all so I had to help."

I slowly relaxed my position and nodded to my sister. She approached slightly cautiously, probably worried that I may snap and lash out at her.

"Her heartbeat is faint and she is so pale. We have to take her to the hospital. Can you see what will happen?" I asked Alice.

She shook her head, "I can't see what will happen with Bella it's too hazy for me to see anything."

"Did you tell Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes he said he would be at the hospital waiting for us." Alice explained.

I carefully picked up Bella; she lay unconscious in my arms.

We ran to the hospital and Carlisle was waiting at the entrance for us.

"Follow me." He instructed.

I hated hospitals for many reasons but this is where Bella needs to be.

I laid her down on the bed; she looked like she was just sleeping peacefully. I pulled the chair as close to the bed as it allowed. My eyes never left her face.

Alice stood on the other side of the bed and Carlisle was using a stethoscope to listen t her heart beat, in any other situation I would have laughed, he was only using it for the benefit of the nurse behind him.

"Her heart beat is very faint and she is dehydrated. Standard Iv drip please." He said to the nurse and she hurried out of the room.

Carlisle turned to me his face not hiding his emotions anymore, "Edward what happened?"

I looked up at my father who had a pained expression that must mirror my own.

"We were on our way over when Jacob came out of the forest and began attacking me. Bella didn't see who it was because I told her to go inside as soon as I heard his footsteps." I explained then I sunk my head into my hands, if I could cry I would.

"That would explain why I couldn't see where you were." Alice said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Carlisle.

"She will be fine. She just couldn't handle the stress, so her body put her into a sleep until she is ready to deal with it. What happened to Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"I tried to calm him down but he wouldn't back off. I tried not to hurt him but it became clear that he was aiming to kill." I began.

"Did you bite him?" asked Alice.

"I had no other choice; he began convulsing and then disappeared into the forest. I didn't follow him instead I found Bella, then Alice came."

Carlisle nodded, "It's alright son, I understand. Alice can you and Emmett go inform the Sam about what has happened. They will search for Jacob"

"I'll take Jasper too." Alice said as she disappeared through the door.

"There back?" My voice full of shock.

"Yes Emmett followed the trail to Alaska instead of Volterra. I thought you would have heard it in my thoughts." Carlisle said.

"So did I."

The nurse re-entered the room with needles in her hands. Bella was surely not going to be happy when she wakes up with an IV in her arm.

"Maybe it's a good idea if you went outside." Carlisle warned.

"No, I'm not going anywhere away from Bella." I promised.

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Loving Jasper Hale**


	30. Meeting With Wolves

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 30: Meeting with Wolves **

**Alice's Point Of View**

**Read&Review**

Carlisle nodded, "It's alright son, I understand. Alice can you and Emmett go inform Sam about what has happened. They will search for Jacob"

"I'll take Jasper too." I said as I walked out the door. My mind was on alert for any visions, no matter how insignificant they may seem.

I walked down the hospital corridor at human speed; I really hate walking this slow. Through the main door and I saw my yellow Porsche 911 turbo, then I saw Jasper leaning against my car. I smiled as I approached my one true love. He kissed me softly, on the lips before we separated and got into my car.

We drove back to the house to get Emmett, it was a short drive. We got out of the car and went straight to Emmett's room. He was sitting there on the bed staring out the window; Emmett looked up when he heard our footsteps.

"Carlisle rang ahead. Are we going to run?" Emmett asked.

"It's the fastest way. Let's get this over with." I said

Jasper watched as my eyes clouded over, in this vision Jasper was sending waves of comfort to Emmett. I smiled and nodded at Jasper and he sent the comforting waves over my brother. Emmett did not object to it but was grateful for the change of atmosphere. He was probably excited about doing something helpful.

The boundary line would be a problem and they couldn't possibly know that we wanted to talk to them, I couldn't see them but I had a feeling that they would be looking for Jacob. I was right, 3 wolves were hanging around the treaty line. One would have to be Sam, when they saw us they disappeared into the forest and seconds later returned in human form.

Sam was flanked by two teenage boys. We all stepped forward so we were face to face.

"We had an unfortunate incident last night at Bella's." I began but I was interrupted by the smaller of the two boys.

"Jacob?" He asked.

"Edward and Bella were on their way out when Jacob came out of the forest in wolf form and attacked Edward. He had no choice but to defend himself, Jacob was aiming to kill. Edward knows exactly what his intentions were and he wasn't going to let him hurt Bella like he planned to." Jasper continued while sending calming waves over them.

"He was going to hurt Bella?" Asked a bewildered Sam.

"Yes..." said Emmett.

"Like Jasper said he had no choice but to defend himself and Bella. There is no easy way to put this Sam Edward bit Jacob and we haven't seen Jacob since." I said.

"I see. The most important thing now is to find Jacob. I'd like to talk to Carlisle and Edward later when they are free." Sam said.

"When Bella wakes they will come see you." Emmett said.

"What do you mean wakes"? Asked the boy who had been quiet the rest of the conversation.

"She is the hospital, she passed out." I said.

Leaving it at that I turned around, there was nothing else to say but I had things to do.

Bella needs flowers.

Edward will probably say no flowers but I don't care, I'm getting Bella flowers wether he likes it or not.

"I'm going to go hunt." Emmett said as he began running towards the forest

Jasper picked up on my excitement.

"Balloons?" he asked.

I hugged him, "I can't believe I almost forgot balloons, I was only going to get flowers."

I knew Bella would object to the idea of spending money on her but she was just going to have to get over that.

Another vision flashed across my mind, Bella was sitting up awake in the hospital bed smiling surrounded by flowers.

I had a lot of work to do and only an hour to do it before she wakes up.

I couldn't help but smile evilly, Jasper chuckled he knew what I was planning.


	31. Decorations

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 31: Decorations**

**Alice's point of view**

For the next hour Jasper, Esme and I visited countless shops searching for the best flowers, balloon, cards and whatever we happened to find. Jasper found a little boutique that wrote names on the balloons so I was bouncing off the walls when he entered Bella's hospital room holding four pink balloons each that read "Get Well Soon Bella". We tied a them around the room and we all returned back to fixing the flower arrangements. Edward was being stubborn and wouldn't help us do anything but he sighed every time we entered the room with more flowers.

Emmett was the last to come in with the largest card I had ever seen, just looking at it you would know Emmett had got it. When Emmett came in Edward just walked right out the door leaving us alone with Bella.

"Where does he think he is off to?" Asked Emmett, who seemed a bit offended at the lack of his brother's excitement.

There was only fifteen minutes before she woke up, my eyes glassed over as I gave myself into the vision I was having. Edward never did help with the big things but when he did something it always had true meaning, he had gone to get Bella something.

"He just had a last minute idea," I said as I grinned.

Three cards lay on the bed side table sitting around a vase with purple, white and pink flowers that gently draped over the sides. Everything was perfect and everyone was here except Edward, who probably is the most important person in Bella's eyes.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I know that I should have helped my family with the decorations but I was consumed in my thoughts about what had happened with Jacob. Bella had known and loved the teenage boy that I have quite possibly killed with one bite. Her reaction to the news is entirely unpredictable not even Alice would be able to see it.

I strode out of the crowded hospital room, down the corridor and straight out the hospital entrance doors. From Alice's visions there was only fifteen minutes left and I am going to be there when she wakes up. Esme had driven my Volvo here, probably on Alice's request because I had been planning to escape that little room for a while now. I climbed into my car and I sped away in the direction of home.

It took less than seven minutes to get home, speeding helps. I dashed up to my room where lay a cd on my desk. I had been planning on keeping it for her birthday but I had other ideas for Bella's birthday. I had a stash of blank cards in my draw for all types of occasions; I drew the one that had a old fashioned black and white picture on the front with a little boy and girl sitting on the swing holding hands. The picture showed to me that true love is always there, and I'm lucky I found my true love, Bella.

I knew exactly what I was going to write when I put my pen to the paper I let my feelings for Bella escape in the words that I wrote. I had taken to writing a few poems since I had met Bella, not that anyone knew I would spend the late nights when everyone was 'busy' to put it nicely writing poems and composing music.

I sealed the card, I was quite proud at the way I had manage to express the depth of my love for her in words. I ran to the driveway and got into my car, I arrived at the hospital with a few minutes to spare.

Alice was perched on my chair staring at Bella, waiting for her eyes to open. Emmett and Rosalie were standing in the corner opposite Esme and Carlisle. Jasper tapped Alice on the shoulder and her eyes meet mine, they were filled with what I could not recognise. She stood up letting me take her seat and hold Bella's hand.

As my skin touched hers I placed the card down next to the others, she began to stir.

12:00

Just as Alice had seen Bella's eyes opened.


	32. Pure Ecstacy

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 32: Pure Ecstasy**

**Bella's Point Of View**

With my head aching, I groggily opened my eyes. I knew where I was the second I heard the rhythmic beeping of the machines. Hospital, just great. My foggy vision began to clear but it was the touch of someone holding my hand that pulled me to notice them first.

It was the person I had strained to see all the way through the darkness that had been filling my head only moments go, Edward was sitting in a chair holding my hand, his eyes focusing on me. I gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand. I could feel other eyes on me so I turned my head to take in the whole room. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were standing behind Edward while Alice and Jasper were on my other side. I felt a rush of calm and peace flood over me and I looked up to Jasper.

"Thank you." I mumbled, my voice was a little weak but I managed to hold it.

Jasper just smiled in response. Alice was wearing the most evil grin I had ever seen in my whole life. I looked around noticing 4 huge pink balloons that said "Get Well Soon Bella" my eyes widened in a little shock; I should have been expecting Alice to do something like this. There was a beautiful vase over flowing with gorgeous flowers on the bed side table and four cards. One was giant size and the rest were well normal sized.

"What happened?" I asked, dazed and confused.

"You passed out in the guest room." Edward's voice was evidence of his extreme worry.

"Yeah I guessed that but where is Rosalie?"

"Still in Alaska." Muttered Emmett.

"Then who..." I trailed off.

They all look at Edward, something must be seriously wrong.

_Just tell me what the HELL HAPPENED. –_ I screamed in my mind, although hopeless because I knew Edward couldn't read my mind but it stopped me from screaming it out at them.

Alice broke the silence. "Jacob."

"Wha-a-att noo NO NO. Jake wouldn't do that; there must be some mistake, no." The words escaping my mouth in a furry, I spoke to fast but they would certainly understand.

Edward stood up and gripped my hand even tighter; I swung my head around to look at him.

"There is no mistake, it was Jacob. He was furious that you love me instead of him." Edward's words though I knew were completely true stabbed at my heart. I did love Jacob but not in the way he wants me too, not anymore.

A few tears escaped my eyes but the anger began to build in my body. Jacob had caused this himself he had done nothing over the past few months but hurt me. I began to sit up when I noticed that something was stuck in my arm; I instinctually moved my other hand to pull it out, whatever it was.

A cold hand grasped my left hand. My eyes followed the hand til I meet the owners head, Carlisle.

"No you don't Bella, you need to keep hydrated so you can get better."

"I can drink, I don't have to be tube feed." I sighed and dropped my hand to the side.

"Well show me you can keep hydrated then I will have someone take it out for you." He said.

"How long will I be in for?" Hoping that I could just go home.

"Should be able to go home tonight if you keep hydrated." Said Carlisle.

I bit my lip; Charlie would be worried where I was.

"Charlie knows your here sweetie but he doesn't know what happened." Esme soothed my worries.

"Thanks."

"It's my pleasure, darling." Esme's words filled me with warmth.

There was movement on the side and I glanced up to see Alice skipping around my bed, past Edward and straight to the bedside table.

"Time for cards!" exclaimed Alice.

Alice handed me the giant card and I took the envelope off. It was a large smiley dog with huge glasses, I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. I opened the card, and it read;

_Bella,_

_I hope you like the front, it made me laugh and I thought you would like it. I'm here for you little sis, just let me know how I can help and I hope you get better soon._

_Love Emmett Bear :D_

I giggled, leave it to Emmett to find something funny to make me laugh.

"Love you too Emmett Bear." I blushed and he came and gave me a hug, a little squeeze compared to the normal Bear hugs I got.

The next card I got was from Alice and Jasper, followed by one from Esme and Carlisle. Each card was filled with warm, beauty and love. I felt really lucky to know everyone and hopefully one day be part of this family, according to everyone I already was part of the family. Edward sat in his chair quietly the whole time, I was slightly curious and anxious for his card.

"Emmett, Alice, Jasper we better get some lunch." Esme offered.

It couldn't be any clearer that Esme was trying to give Edward and I privacy, Emmett being Emmett couldn't help commenting.

"Yeah, nice range of humans in the cafeteria." He said as he grinned evilly at me. They filled out of the room leaving Edward and I alone.

He kissed my hand, "Bella, I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you last night. I was terrified that he was going to get passed me and hurt you." He began and I took in every word.

"He didn't, I'm fine maybe apart from the drip attached to my arm but other than that I'm fine." My attempt to lighten the mood was dismal.

"I love you Bella and I promise never to let anything happen to you." He clearly blamed himself.

"I Love you too." I said.

He let go of my hand and fumbled with his jacket, extracting a CD. My mind filled with ideas at what could be contained on the CD. He opened the draw on the bedside table and extracted a CD player; he put the CD in and handed it to me.

I pressed the play button and I heard my angel's voice.

_Bella,_

_You mean the world to me; our love is unbreakable and unconditional. My heart hasn't beaten in 100 years but the day I meet you, my heart began beating. I love you for all of eternity and I know our love will only flourish and get stronger. These are some songs, lullabies and poems that you inspired. _

_I love you Bella._

I felt the tears run down myface as I listened to the first lullaby, my lullaby. I paused it when the first song was over.

"It's so beautiful Edward, I love it and I love you." I said.

His face filled with the most spectacular smile, I know I'm going to remember it all my life, a treasured memory. He stood up and kissed me on the forehead, tingling sensations of pleasure flooded me from the point of contact.

I expected Edward to sit back down but instead in an instant his lips were on mine, I moaned. I had day dreamed about kissing him for such a long time now, to think it was actually happening was just wonderful. It was better than I had dared to dream, our lips crashing together in pure love and need. I felt his lips linger a little and I knew that he was going to pull away at any second so I tangled my left hand in his hair, pulling his face back to mine again.

After what seemed forever we separated. I was breathing heavily and a large grin was plastered all over my face, I was in heaven. Edward saw the ecstatic smile on my face and chuckled, he looked like he was in pure ecstasy.

**Authors Note: I apologise for not updating sooner, I've been busy catching up on school work that I missed out on when I was in hospital. I have also been working on a new story called.... "A Closed Heart" It's really taking off you can find the link on my profile. I also realised a mistake I made in last chapter, no one picked it up though which was a little strange. I accidently wrote that Rosalie was in the Hospital room, when in fact she is in Alaska persuading Tanya to come to forks. Sorry about the confusion.**

**I was up til 3am last night writing out the plot for this story. I know exactly what is going to happen, so I won't have writer's block. I'm also debating doing a sequel, I cant say what the sequel is about because there is a few major things that need to happen before I can explain the sequel.**

**The way I have plotted this story, it will most likely end at chapter 50. **

**So please stay tuned and keep reading. Any questions, concerns or ideas review or private message me. **

**A big Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Favourited and Alerted to this story. It means a lot to me that you enjoy reading my stories.**

**Wishing you all the best.**

**Loving Jasper Hale **

**(Arya)**


	33. Red Eye

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 33: Red Eyes**

**Bella's Point Of View**

**Dedicated to the lovely ****reneesmay .**** She has a awesome idea for how this story could continue so please have a read of her review. You have caught onto a few things that may happen. The idea of Jacob teaming up with Rosalie would not work, it becomes clear why when Sam finds Jacob ( dead or alive?) and when Tanya and Rosalie come to forks. They will be coming very soon. A couple of major twists coming so keep your eyes open for them in the next chapters. Thank you once again for reading and reviewing.**

**Let The Story Continue :D :D :D**

I spent the next half an hour listening to Edward's CD that he had given me. Emmett had come into the room and began to drag Edward out in proposition of hunting.

"Go hunt" I said trying to convince Edward.

"I have to stay with Bella." Moaned Edward, his eyes were as dark as midnight.

"I'll stay with her!" chimed Alice as she skipped into the room.

"Hey Alice." I said, excited at the prospect of having a full in-depth conversation with her. I had a few questions to ask her.

Edward groaned loudly, kissed my forehead and sulked out the door with Emmett following giddily behind.

Alice sat down in the chair that sat right next to mine, my mind bubbling with questions but I didn't know how to say them or which one to try to ask first. Alice must have seen a hint of confusion expressed on my face.

"Emmett wasn't joking they have gone hunting and are now out of ear shot." Alice said.

"It's just so overwhelming." I finally said.

"Can you see if Jacob is okay?" I asked.

"Sorry Bella, I can't see him but we both know that it is no indication that he isn't anything but okay. I've never been able to see the wolves."

"Have you had any visions about Edward and I?"

She sighed and leaned back on the chair.

"Bella don't doubt yourself he loves you and he would never leave you..." began Alice but I cut her off.

"That's not what I meant. I was thinking I love Edward so much and the whole family and I was kind of curious if you could make me like you." I know what I was asking was a huge deal but deep in my heart I knew that it was meant to be.

"I'm glad you asked me before you asked Edward. I love you too Bella, I would love nothing better than to turn you into a vampire but it really isn't my choice. Edward will have a very strong opinion on this and he will likely influence the choice but I do see that you will persist and I do see you as one of us." Her words both gave me courage, hope and despair. I have a feeling that Edward will be less supportive of my choice.

"Make sure you ask him though, he will agree to it but he will be a little off put at the idea of anyone hurting you." She admitted to me, I was glad for her honesty.

"I won't be able to see Charlie will I?" I asked.

"Not straight away with you being blood crazed as a newborn, we would have to keep you away from humans until you can control your urges." So there still was hope.

"Afternoon Bella" Came a voice.

Carlisle was standing at the door holding a clip board; he walked to my side and examined the machines that were placed around the bed.

"Good news you're hydrated which means we can get the drip out of your arm." I almost jumped at the words. I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face.

Carlisle bent down to take it out and I felt the familiar lump form in my throat, I've never had a drip before and I could tell it was going to hurt.

"Jasper" Alice called and within seconds Jasper was behind Alice.

Carlisle gave Alice a worried look probably worrying about Jasper's weaker control of his thirst but I trusted Alice to know if he would lose control or not.

Numbing waves filled over my body, I couldn't feel anything but a cloudy drowsy feeling. The headache that had been nagging at my head disappeared; Jasper was taking the pain away.

I looked back at Carlisle who was now holding the drip in his arm; he had already pulled it out. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration I hadn't even noticed him take it out, which was good but a little annoying that they had kept me distracted without me realising.

"Thanks Jasper." I said with a smile of warmth.

He walked right up to me and held my hand, "Anything for you Bella." His words touched my soul.

The love, compassion, loyalty and trust in this family was amazing, I had only been with Edward for such a short time and everyone has accepted me and loves me like I had been part of the family since the beginning of time. It was truly comforting.

"A few forms to sign and you can go home." Carlisle said with a small smile on his face and he exited the room. Coming back seconds later holding another clipboard that I recognised as the discharge forms.

I accepted the clipboard that Carlisle was handing to me and signed on the dotted line and that was it, I'm free once again. I was still in my clothes so it was good, I didn't have to wait til someone brought me my clothes or worse Alice went shopping for me for new clothes that could have been disastrous. Who knows what she would have bought and I doubt she would have bought it for practicality. She would probably come skipping in holding a pair of 6 inch stilettos that she wanted me to wear, there was no way I would wear them.

"Do you know what you're going to tell Charlie?" queried Jasper.

"Not a clue but probably stay somewhere near the truth." I admitted.

Within the ten minutes I was in the driver's seat of Alice's porche, it had taken a lot of convincing on Jasper's part for Alice to let me drive. I now completely understand why they were all so fond of their fast cars, it was exhilarating. With the window down the cool air was hitting my face making my hair fly in all different directions.

"Wow Alice, this car is awesome." I affirmed.

She couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah and you're not even using half the speed I do."

"I don't think I'll ever drive as crazy as you." My tone mocking.

"She better be careful or Edward will be buying her a new car." She whispered to Jasper.

I dismissed her words, Edward wouldn't do that he knew it would be too much and that I don't like him spending money on me.

We finally arrived at my house and I sadly stepped out of the car, I would miss it. My truck sat in the drive way where it had been last night.

Charlie came out and he smiled when he saw me.

"You could have phoned me Bells I would have come and picked you up."

"Dad, its fine. Alice and Jasper took good care of me." I said.

"Nice to meet you Mr Swan I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Hale." Alice said as she gripped Jasper's hand.

"Cullen...." Charlie said thoughtfully trying to place where he had heard the name before.

"Edward Cullen. Carlisle Cullen. Esme Cullen. Emmett Cullen?" Prompted Jasper.

"Ah Edward Cullen, Isn't that the boy you've been telling me about?" Asked Charlie.

I blushed, why did he have to embarrass me like that.

"Dad!" I blurted out in a harsh tone.

"Must be." Said Charlie as he chuckled at my reaction.

"We better be off before Esme starts wondering where we are." Jasper said.

"Nice to meet you Alice, Jasper." Said Charlie.

"You too. See you at school Bella." Said Jasper. Alice hugged me and they made their way back to the car.

Charlie and I rushed inside because of the freezing weather. I turned to go upstairs but Charlie stopped me.

"Bella what happened last night?" he asked awkwardly.

"Edward came over after school we were going to go over his house after. We were walking outside when we heard someone sneaking around in the forest. I didn't see who it was but I ran inside. I blacked out after that, don't remember anything else." I said.

"Did Edward see who it was?" Asked Charlie.

"No, he came inside and found me. Then took me to the hospital."

"I think I need to thank Edward for taking such good care of you, maybe you could ask him to dinner on Wednesday." Charlie suggested.

I didn't know how well the actual dinner would go since Edward never eats human food but it was about time Charlie did meet Edward.

"Sure dad, I'll ask. I'm going to bed if that's okay."

"Night Bella." He said as he hugged me.

I walked slowly up the stairs, even though I had been unconscious most of today I was still extremely tired. My window was closed and locked so I unlocked it and pushed it open a little bit, hoping that Edward would be back soon. I grabbed a pair of pjs and headed to the bathroom. I took a long shower to calm myself before I went to bed.

I finally excited the bathroom and walked eagerly to my bedroom, I sighed as I took in the room, and Edward wasn't there. I grabbed a random book from the shelf and sat down at my desk, angling my chair to stare out the window.

_Marked by P.C and Kirstin Cast_ lay on my desk, ironic it was a vampire book. I had bought the House of night series and I had never really found the time to read them. I began reading and found myself slowly being captivated into the amazing tale.

I continued to occasionally glance out the window hoping to see my Edward or any hope that he was coming.

My getting more anxious by the minute, there was also the mystery of where Jacob had gone. I was angry at him but I didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

My eye lids became heavy so I rested my head on my hand.

Last thing I saw before sleep engulfed me was the red eyed girl on the cover of Marked.

The red eye reminding me of what Alice had said about me being blood crazy when I become a vampire.

**AN: It's been a little while since I've updated. Evil school and assignments prevented me from writing. School Holidays!!! YAY. Now I have all the time to write. I now know that I am doing a sequel for Edward's Nightmare... The Name of the Sequel is under debate, suggestions are welcome. Important contributors to the sequel are the Volutri and Shadows. I have the whole sequel planned out and I've had a few family members read it and they gave me the thumbs up and say it's a little out there but is "awesome" and "brilliant."**

**Thank you to All Reviewers and to everyone who read this story and Chapter, it warms my heart to know that you enjoy my writing. I have received nothing but good, great, funny, awesome, kind and suggestive reviews for this story, which means I must be doing something right. **

**Thank you for your support and Love.**

**Loving Jasper Hale.**

**-Arya**


	34. Discovered

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 34: Discovered**

**Bella's Point Of View**

My sleep was restless and uncomfortable, my mind fretting for Edward and Jacob. I could hear the morning birds humming in the distance, signalling the start of a new day. I could something cold brushing my face, not totally unpleasant but odd.

I opened my eyes to find an angel lying next to me, smiling at me, his hand stroking my face. He stopped as he saw me awaken; I reached a hand up to my face and rubbed my eyes.

"I don't remember going to bed." I said before a huge yawn escaped my lips.

He chuckled lightly before splashing his warm scented breath on me, "You fell asleep reading so I moved you to your bed, I thought it would be more comfortable."

"Thanks" I said.

I couldn't help but continuously smile at him, his eyes now the familiar warm topaz colour that I had missed all night.

"What's on the agenda today?" Asked Edward.

"Well today's Sunday no school, just enjoying your company today then." I said as I cuddled into his cold, hard body.

"That sounds perfect to me." He admitted while cocking his neck to kiss me on the head.

Deep on the inside I was ecstatic, bursting with happiness at where I was and that Edward was here with me.

**Sam's Point Of View**

The Pack and I had been running for hours since we had the meeting with the dark haired Cullen known as Alice.

We followed Jacob's scent to the Swan residence; it then mingled in with Edward's and disappeared. It was odd it just disappeared even if Jacob had passed into the next realm, which prayed by our gods that nothing like that had happened we would still have been able to pick up his scent.

I gave the order to split up and I flooded into the forest behind the house. There was a odd scent flaming up my snout so I followed it, to find the source.

_Nothing on the east side. _

_Oh come on Jacob, where are you?_

Having linked minds was an advantage, concentrating as deep as I was now the thoughts of the others became fogged and my mind seemed almost devoid of them.

The trees began to knot together more tightly, no problem for someone with as much stealth as I have. My body slide through the tight trees as I followed the scent deeper and deeper into the forest.

The Scent was human but not one that I recognised whoever it was could possibly be lost after failing to follow the trails but I didn't recall any that were near here.

A leg became instantly visible as I slipped through the next knot of trees the skin was tan. I ran up to the body and when I saw the scene I staggered back, in pure shock and anguish.

It was Jacob. Jacob Black. Lying there unconscious but what was more shocking was that he was now less muscular and he did not smell like one of us anymore. He didn't smell like a wolf.

There was a backpack near him so I phased and opened it, his clothes. I quickly dressed him and put my clothes on my now naked body. I picked up my blood brother and ran, ran faster than a human could possibly run. Jacob's breathing was shallow and much still remained a mystery.

His health and life was my top priority, the pack would wonder where I had disappeared to but Quill, who was third in command would hopefully Sheppard them back to my house, where Emily is eagerly waiting our return.

By the time I had found Jacob darkness had surrounded me, I hadn't noticed it before because I was too concentrated on finding Jake and the fact that we could still see like it was day time in wolf form.

I approached the Swan house in hope of help or a car. In La Push we did not need cars so I had no purpose to buy one but driving would be faster than running there not to mention it was the less conspicuous way.

As I walked towards the house I heard the familiar sound of someone phasing.

"The Leech is here, you can use his car its round the corner." Leah spoke from somewhere in the shadows.

"Thank you Leah, can you spread the word to go back to my house and stay put til I come back with answers."

"As you say." She said bitterly, I knew she despised the fact that she would have to be surrounded by Emily, my imprint. Leah had always been jealous over mine and Emily's relationship.

I heard footsteps fumble on some sort of wood coming from above my head, to the left. I looked up to see Edward leaning out the window.

He jumped down quietly, coming to examine the scene.

"He is alive?" State Edward, he sounded shocked but I knew he could hear the frail heart beat.

"Yes, can I borrow your car it will be faster to get him to the hospital?" I said.

He handed me the keys, then said something that confirmed what I had feared.

"He smells different, he smells human. Full Human."

"Yes, I assume Carlisle will be able to help solve the mystery." I said as I began to back away from Edward towards the car.

"Yes, I am sure he would be fascinated. Please keep from mentioning it to Bella just yet. I'll tell her myself, tomorrow when I know she will be able to handle it."

His request was reasonable, so I nodded. Bella had been through so much and I could hear her sleeping upstairs so she must have been released from the hospital.

I crinkled my nose as I buckled Jacob into the passenger's seat, the car was radiating with the scents of all the vampires. It was repulsive the smell painfully making my eyes water a little, and making my head throb.

Driving as fast as I could to the hospital, amazingly it was easy to drive not that I had ever even set foot in a car.

I could see glints of the pack running through the forest, heading the same direction as me. I growled at them, they were supposed to be going to see Emily not follow me. Leah must have not put it through as an order; I would have to speak to her later.

Jacob stirred at my side, groaning he opened his eyes.


	35. Blood Samples

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 35:Blood Samples**

**Sam's Point Of View**

**Dedicated to the awesome lil lizzz**

I watched Jacob as he opened his eyes, quickly looking back to the road.

Jacob's eyes were red with irritation, bloodshot.

"Sam..." He mumbled as he tried to sit up, the hospital came into view. I could see Carlisle standing outside accompanied by a nurse with a stretcher. Edward must have called ahead, I must thank him later.

"Jacob you're doing great, were almost there. We'll get you checked out." I said, trying to comfort him.

He was restless and began tossing in the seat.

I pulled up to where Carlisle was standing, got out of the vampire stench filled car and ran to the side and opened the door for Jacob.

He clumsily stepped out, stumbling over his own feet. I pulled his fragile arm around my shoulders and my arm wrapped around his waist as I helped him walk towards the stretcher. He was on the stretcher within minutes and he was wheeled out of my sight.

"Please wait in the waiting room and I'll come get you once we know what's going on." Carlisle said as he drifted into the many hall ways of the large hospital.

I walked over to the waiting room, not long after I sat down on a chair they piled into the waiting room. Quill, Seth, Embry, Leah, Paul and Billy all joined me in the waiting room. I raised my head and looked straight into Leah's eyes.

"I instructed you to take them home." My voice deep.

She visibly shrunk back into her chair, "Sam, I know but we wanted to be here for Jacob."

"It was an order." I barked, I could feel the weight of my alpha command spreading over the room, towards Leah.

"Sam, let them stay." Said Billy.

"If you insist." I said, simply. Defeated.

Leah knew that she was walking on the last of my nerves; I could see it in her eyes. My eyes settled on the clock that was ticking rhythmically, counting the minutes that droned by.

Carlisle emerged from the large blue doors on the right of the waiting room.

"Billy and Sam would you please come with me, we have a few things to discuss." He said.

I pushed Billy while we followed Carlisle into a room off the emergency waiting room, I sat down on the seat and Carlisle did the same.

"There is nothing physically wrong with Jacob so he is fine to go home. I ran a few blood samples and discovered something very peculiar. According to his and Embry's blood sample's I have identified the DNA strand that contains the "wolf gene". Under intense observation the blood we withdrew from Jacob today, had no trace of the wolf gene." He paused to let us comprehend what he was saying.

It was Billy who asked the question that my mind was wondering, but my mouth was dangling as I understood what Carlisle was saying.

"He is no longer a wolf?" Billy asked.

"No, I don't think that he is anymore, the DNA strand is completely gone. I believe that vampire venom though extremely painful for your species has burned away the wolf gene. He is now just as human as everyone else. Although if Edward had bitten once more, it is possible that Jacob would have made the change into a vampire."

"So if he ever got bitten again?" I asked.

"He would turn like every other human in this world." Explained Carlisle.

"But there is no long term damage or anything from the removal of the gene?" Asked Billy.

"I do not think that there will be any long term damage because the gene was a addition or bonus to the human DNA strand. Other then that the strand and DNA are perfectly normal. Though he might have trouble adjusting to the change, finding it difficult to accept the dramatic events that have occurred." Warned Carlisle.

"May we see him now?" Billy asked.

"Yes but keep his stress to minimal he is still in some pain as the venom is still pulsating through his veins. It is slowly disappearing from his blood stream." Explained Carlisle.

"Room 24 on the left side down straight down this corridor, I would accompany you but my presence is required in surgery."

"Thank you for taking care of him." Billy and I said in unison.

Carlisle said his goodbye and drifted out of view while I pushed Billy towards Room 24. Even though he was a vampire I know felt a kind of respect for him.

There on the bed layed Jacob, his eyes closed and a iv drip was petruding from his arm. I took the seat and pulled Billy up next to me.

We began discussing what would be best to do next as we waited for Jacob to wake up.

Billy had a suggestion, after a lot of convincing me I agreed.

Jacob was going to attend, Forks High School.


	36. Jacob

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 36: Jacob**

**Jacob's Point of View**

**( Night of the Fight)**

The first initial pain I felt when the bloodsucker sank his fangs into my flank was nothing compared to the unbearable torture of the venom pulsating through my veins. I could fell something constantly burning, my muscles tightening so tight I couldn't move, here I lay waiting for death in the forest that I had called home for nearly 4 years since I had began the change.

I had phased back not long after I made my escape from Edward, staggering around in the forest. I collapsed to the floor as I could not continue to move anymore, nothing was worth the unbearable pain, almost nothing. The only thing that could be worth this is if Bella would come back to me, which I knew would never happen.

My screams echoing through the dimly light forest, tears shed from my eyes as I was overcome by a stabbing sensation at the centre of my heart.

Red dots filled my vision and I welcomed death with open arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed like decades in darkness the weight seemed to lessen and I could feel my body, once again.

I wasn't in fact dead, but the pain still pulsating through my veins, the stabbing at my heart had subsided it was almost gone completely. According to folk law I had read as a young boy, humans bitten by vampires turn into them. I wonder if this is how it felt to become one, if so why the hell did the vampires let them do it.

Then the realisation hit home, I was half human. Could it be possible that I may be something in between? I groaned at the thought, I don't want to be a vampire or anything related to them. I felt disgust that his venom was constantly moving inside me.

I attempted to move my body, sure enough I managed to toss over in what felt like a car seat. A weird but intoxicating smell filled up my nose, it made me feel a little light headed but it was a pleasant smell.

I opened my heavy eyelids to see Sam, sitting in the driver's seat with his hands clasped on the wheel. My first instinct was to panic I knew Sam didn't have his licence and I did not fancy being smashed into a tree but when I looked ahead of me my panic faded as I could see that Sam could in fact drive.

"Sam..." I mumbled the pressure of my voice scrapping my throat, it was raw and sensitive.

"Jacob you're doing great, were almost there. We'll get you checked out." I didn't hear the last part of what Sam said because it sounded like he was speaking in some weird language. I tossed to look out the window and I saw the hospital sign.

Of course that is where they would take me, Bloody Hospitals. I hadn't been to a hospital since I had visited my mother on her deathbed after her car accident. Hospitals were never a warm place to me, it felt a sort of last destination to me. Like I would never walk out those doors again, the idea frightened me so I vanished it from my thoughts.

The car came to a halt so I reached down and undid the seatbelt, Sam appeared at my door. He opened the door and reached in pulling me up to my feet.

To other people I may have looked helplessly drunk as I stumbled around to find my footing. Sam slung my arm around his shoulders and his arm around mine. We walked over to the pathway where they put me on a stretcher, I whimpered as the pain from moving my stomach became worse.

All I could see now was the ceiling moving past quite quickly; if I wasn't so disorientated I probably would have had motion sickness. A slight prick pained my arm and not long after that, the darkness surrounded me once again.

The pain subsided and I enjoyed the peace that the darkness brought.

**Bella's Point Of View**

"What shall we do today Bella?" Asked Edward while I ate my scrambled eggs at the kitchen table.

I really wanted to call Billy and see if they had found Jacob yet but I knew mentioning Jacob would pain Edward. I didn't blame Edward for biting Jacob there was nothing else that could have been done.

I sighed, ignoring my conscience, "Let's go to your house, I haven't been over in ages." I said cheerfully.

"You can drive today; your truck needs a work out." He said as his crocked grin graced his face.

I frowned. I hate when he insults my truck.

"Where is your buzz bucket then, you hardly go anywhere without it?" I said with an evil grin.

His mouth dropped and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's been borrowed by a friend, and don't call her a buzz bucket!" He said his voice growing harsher.

"Her, right. Well I'm done so off we go." I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door and to my truck.

I felt like someone was watching me, but I knew I was just being stupid so I brushed the thoughts from my head. Besides Edward had better hearing, eyesight and could hear the person's mind, I wasn't in any danger.

The drive to the Cullen house was filled with my CD that Edward had given me at the hospital just yesterday. I decided that it was as good as any to ask Edward about Charlie's request.

"Charlie was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner on Wednesday night."

"I'm not so sure Bella." He admitted.

"He just wants to meet you and thank you for 'taking good care of me'." I retorted.

"I'm not sure about the food part."

"Oh." My mouth popped into an O shape. It had escaped my mind that Edward wouldn't be able to eat with us.

"You could just come over and I dunno just say you're not hungry or you have already eaten." I suggested.

"Yes. Ok I'll come." He said.

When we arrived Alice was waiting outside for us, she must have known we were coming. What didn't she know? I hope she wouldn't tell Edward, I sent her a pleading glance and she nodded.

"Edwarddddd." She yelled as she skipped up to us.

"Yes Alice?" He asked.

"Jasper and Emmett want to see you, there at the baseball field." She chirruped

"I wanted to show Bella something anyway." She said.

I smiled; I hoped it wasn't more clothes.

Edward looked at Alice then back to me, grasping my face he gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"I won't be long." He said as he became a blur to my vision.

Alice put her hand out, she was holding a phone.

"Oh god, thank you so much Alice." I said.

"Shopping trip, Thursday, no excuses." She said slowly, she had thought this out well.

"Yeah sure." I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Good, come find me when you're done, I'll be in my room." She said as she gracefully skipped up the porch stairs and disappeared into the enormous house.

I know I didn't have long so I decided to call Billy first.

Punching the numbers in, listening to the ringing tone again and again. I hung up, Billy wasn't home.

Billy didn't have a mobile so I decided to give Sam a call.

"Hello?" Asked a warm female voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Emily, I was just wondering if they found Jacob yet?"

"Oh Bella, they have been looking since last night. Sam said he would be back by now, I'm starting to get worried." She said.

"I'm sure there okay, probably don't have the best reception in the forests."

I heard a soft chuckle on the other end.

"I miss you Bella, make sure you come visit soon."

"Yeah I'll come see you soon I've actually got to go now."

"See you then, bye bells."

"Bye Emily." I said as I hung up.

It had been six minutes since Edward had left, I only had one number left to call.

I punched in what I could remember of the number, praying that it was right.

"Hello?" I was so happy that I got the number right.

"Hey Seth, its Bella."

"Bells oh it's good to hear from you. You have to come to the next bon fire; they aren't the same without you." Seth said.

"Seth, any news on Jacob?"

"Didn't Edward tell you?" He asked.

"What was Edward suppose to tell me?" I asked, confused.

"They found Jacob, last night. Edward let Sam borrow his car to take Jacob to the hospital." He began.

I felt the furry build up in my body, as much as I disliked Jacob at the moment he was still family. I had known him most of my life, we were best friends. How could Edward keep this from me.

"Is he okay?" My voice frantic.

"Calm down Bells, he's fine physically and mentally. He just has some stuff to deal with. He asked to see you, we tried calling your house but we got no answer. Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at the Cullen's. I'll be there soon. Is he still at the hospital?"

"No were all at the Black house."

"Tell Sam, I'll be there soon and that he should call Emily, she is getting worried."

"Oh Okay, see you soon Bells."

"You too." I said as I hung up the phone.

I ran up the porch steps, through the door and up the central stair case that lead to the bedrooms. I flew into Alice's room and placed the phone in her waiting hand. She knew that Edward didn't tell me, I hugged her.

"Thank you Alice."

"It's ok; now take my car before Edward comes back." She handed me a pair of car keys.

I walked back down the stairs to see Carlisle and Esme staring at me from the lounge room, I didn't care I just ran to the garage.

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!!**

**WOW! I now have 70 Reviews, That is soooo EXCITING!!!!**

**This story has over 7,000 Hits!! So a lot of you aren't reviewing. Please Click the shinny little button under this and let me knows what you think.**

**One Review, I won't say which made me upset because they said it was "Obvious". I have tried to make my Fanfiction unique and different; maybe it's not going as well as I thought.**

**Ok so we have Jacob fully HUMAN!!!!! And He will be starting Forks High On Monday. Which will be in 2 chapters time, because we have Bella going to see Jacob and then her confronting Edward about keeping secrets from her.**

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. I know I DID!**

**LovingJasperHale**

**Arya **


	37. Got You Back

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 37: Got You Back**

**Bella's Point of View**

**73 Reviews now, hopefully we can get to 100 or more when I complete Edward's Nightmare. **

**Next Chapter will be posted once I get three reviews, bringing the total up to 76.**

**My heart warms every time I get a review, or any other feedback, It's telling me to keep going, to keep writing because you enjoy it. **

**Let the Chapter Begin.**

I sped as fast as I could to the Black house, nothing on my mind but Jacob.

Alice had given me what I needed, answers. Not keeping stuff from me like Edward had, especially this. I deserved to know what happened to my best friend, how Edward could think that keeping it from me was a good idea. He probably thought I couldn't handle it and that I was too weak to be able to cope with the news, I am not weak and if Edward thinks he can keep lying or keep secrets from me he was going to get a nasty shock when I saw him next.

My heart jumped out of anxiety when I pulled up to the house, **his** Volvo was parked outside. In the heat of the moment I thought about scratching his car, but decided better of it.

I knocked on the door once before it was pulled open by Sam.

"Good Morning Bella."

I couldn't contain my gratitude; I drew Sam into a large huge.

"Thank you, Thank you for finding him." I said as I squeezed him tighter. He hugged me back for a short while and then he withdrew.

The living room was overflowing with bodies; everyone from the pack was here. They all wore the same, small smile. Each smile seemed off, it was more of a sympathetic smile.

"Where is he?"

"In his room." At the words I began to climb the stairs that lead to his room, someone grabbed my arm. I looked down to see Seth.

"We need to talk before you can see him." He said, my eyebrows began to crease in frustration, what could possibly be more important than seeing Jacob.

Seth released his grip and I walked down the stairs and sat on the bottom one.

"What's so important that can't wait?" I asked, it came out ruder than I thought.

"He isn't the same. Something happened that night that can't be reversed. He is going to need a lot of support to get through this." Sam said.

I thought Seth said that he was fine, my eyes concentrating on Sam as he spoke.

"Well we all know that Vampire venom is toxic to everyone. When Edward bite Jacob, he injected the venom and it has burned away some of his DNA. The wolf gene to be exact."

It took a few minutes for it to set in, the wolf gene. That must be the gene that let them phase into the wolf form and if it got burned away. Jacob would be human.

"That would mean..." I began.

"He is fully human and he can't be part of the pack anymore." My lips turned down in a frown.

The group that Jacob had joined when he first made the change meant everything to him; it was who we had thought he had destined to be. His blood made him the rightful leader of the pack but he did not want the power, he just wanted to protect the people of Forks and La Push. He would be completely devastated.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"Yes, Billy and I told him before we left the hospital. He hasn't really spoken much since; all he has said was your name."

I sighed.

"Jake is also upset about changing schools," Added Paul.

"Why does he need to change school?" I asked.

"We think it best to give him time to himself, away from us. Just until he feels better. Jake will be changing to Forks High." Sam said.

I should have expected this from them. In the past whenever Jacob was upset or angry I would be the only one to calm him down. They must think it'll work this time, I hope it did too. I was beginning to get worried about the Cullen's response; they all knew what he had been and what had happened. There was bound to be some tension between Edward and Jacob, after all Edward had taken it away from him.

I nodded, "Can I see him now?" I asked, turning to face Billy.

"Sure." He said with a genuine smile.

I stood up and walked up the stairs into the hallway and lightly knocked on his door.

"Jake its Bella. Can I come in?"

I could hear the shuffling of feet while I waited for the door to open, sure enough the door creaked open.

There was Jacob standing opposite me.

I couldn't believe my eyes, my Jacob. He was so different.

Red veins were visible in his eyes, like he hadn't slept for days. His muscles had sort of deflated and become stood out less. He had dark purple bags under his eyes, like he had been in a fight.

"Bella!" He moaned.

He stepped forward and brought his arms around me. His touch was different too. I was used to his very warm skin but now it was normal. It seemed odd to me. The internal change was reflected on his body.

"Jake you're squishing me." I said.

"Oh right, sorry. I just haven't seen you in so long."

He led me into his familiar room, we sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't plan on attacking that night, I just wanted to talk. But there is just something about that bloodsucker, I get bad vibes and I know why." He said.

"It's okay Jacob, the most important thing is that you are okay. How are you?" I asked.

He looked down at his hands.

"To be honest I'm not doing too well. I can feel the venom pulsating through my veins, it burns. The thought that I can't be a wolf or be a part of the pack anymore is just so much for me to take in. It's who I am; I don't know what I'm going to do with myself now. It's his fault; he didn't have to bite me the sick blood crazy animal."

"Jake he was just protecting me. "

"I know. From me." He said quietly.

"I'm surprised he let you come see me." He admitted.

I bit my lip.

"He does know you're here right?"

"Actually no."

He erupted in laughter, it felt so good to hear him laugh, and it released some of the tension that was building in my chest.

"I would love to see his face when he finds out your here. He can't come get you either, he would break the treaty." He said between chuckles.

"Well he won't be smiling when I've told him what's on my mind." I said.

"What you mean?"

"He didn't tell me they found you. He let Sam borrow his car last night when he found you but he didn't tell me. Alice must have seen what had happened and asked Jasper and Emmett to keep him busy while I phoned around to see if they found you." I recalled this morning's events.

"Asshole." Muttered Jacob.

I ignored his words.

"Forks high school aye?" I asked

"Yep, coming to vampire central. Sam and Billy think it will do me good to get away from all the memories even though it really isn't that far."

I had missed Jacob so much; it felt good to know I had him back.

For now at least.

**WOOOHOOOOOO :D :D**

**Next Chapter Bella tells Edward off for keeping secrets from her. Hmm.**

**Speacil thank you to:**

**Lil lizzz**

**&**

**dorme99**

**&**

**Emiifanxx**

**You're constant support keeps me writing and make my day a whole lot better. Every time I get a review I start squealing and I make my mum read them too. It really is a speacil thing to me, to get any kind of feedback on my fan fictions.**

**I've found this story that I have absolutely love, by the awesome "Jess the Weird" The link is below :D **

**.net/s/5155524/1/Bruised_and_Bleeding**


	38. Promises

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 38:Promises**

**Bella's Point Of View**

**Pleased to announce that I am now a beta Reader, Such joy comes from completing my accomplishment of becoming a beta .**

I spent the next hour talking to Jacob then he fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events. I decided that this was as good as time as any to go home, I knew by now that Edward would be extremely worried, I was surprised he had contained his anxiety I half expected him to come running to me at any moment.

I knew where the boundary line was so, when I saw him sitting on a rock I wasn't surprised in the least. I slowed the car to allow him to get in; once the door opened he went in to a flurry of words.

"Bella?" he asked, my unease was clearly written on my face.

"Edward." I said, acknowledging his presence without taking my eyes off the road.

"I should have told you, I'm sorry."

"We can talk when we to your house." I said harshly.

I don't know exactly why but he closed his mouth, not saying another word the whole way, he did not take his eyes off me either.

I parked Alice's car in the garage and I got out and walked over to the porch where I settled myself onto the top step. Edward closely behind me.

"What I don't understand is how you could keep this from me. I may not be happy with Jacob but the hell I deserve to know they found him and what happened." I yelled.

"Bella, I wasn't sure how you would react to the news and I didn't think you were ready to know." He said.

"That's exactly it Edward, you didn't think. Yes it may be a overwhelming but for god sake he is my best friend, I am going to be there to help him. I'm not going to cower away because it may be a little hard on me."

He stayed quiet the whole time I was speaking; he listened carefully and watched my face. I could tell he could feel just how angry I was.

"I'm sorry Bells, I really am." He pleaded.

"It just makes me wonder what else you're not telling me." I admitted.

Edward's arms were around me in seconds and he was holding me in a warm hug.

"Bella, I'm not hiding anything from you. Yes I do realise it was a mistake keeping you away from Jacob that little bit longer than I should have but Bella you only just got out of the hospital last night. One mistake I will never make again, in my entire existence." He pledged.

"I know, I just wish you told me." I muttered, my head leaning on his chest.

"How is he anyway?"

I looked up at Edward.

"Haven't you spoken to Carlisle?" I asked.

"No, not about Jacob."

"According to Carlisle the "wolf gene" has been burned away by your venom. He is now completely human and is coming to school with us on Monday." I added the last part hoping he would catch on.

"School?"

"Yes, Billy enrolled Jake to start at Fork's high tomorrow."

He seemed a little distracted by something going on in that gorgeous head of his. My anger almost completely vanished.

"There was something else I wanted to ask you." I began, drawing his attention back to me.

"Anything Bella." He said as he smiled at me. I think he felt guilty.

"I want to stay with you. I want to become a vampire." I said the delicate words lightly it felt like I was tiptoeing across a rope high in the air.

"Anything but that." He said sharply.

He tried to look stern but I could see a hint of joy in his eyes.

"Why not? I love you, I love this family and I want to stay with you forever."

"It makes me happier than you can imagine that you want to spend forever with me, but I will not let tenuous circumstances influence your decision. When everything is back to normal and you still want to change, I will gladly do it for you. But not before." He said.

I couldn't stop the grin that formed on my face. I stared into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth about being happy that I want to stay with him, forever.

"Really?" I asked, still a little shocked.

"Yes, really." He said with a smile.

I couldn't hold in my joy any longer. I turned to Edward and hugged him, more like squeezed him.

He kissed my forehead.

"I have to tell Alice."

We walked hand in hand into the entrance hall, then to the lounge room where I found Alice and Jasper sitting watching a movie.

Strangely the movie was on pause; Alice jumped off the couch and ran to me.

"He said yes!" I exclaimed.

"I know I saw it, oh this is such a happy moment. This calls for a shop."

"Whoa, hold on their Alice." Began Edward.

"Shopping for what?" I asked.

"The perfect dress for you to wear when my dear brother Edward changes you." She said as she smiled, her perfect teeth shining through.

"What colour?" Jasper asked.

"Blue, its Edward's favourite on Bella."

I turned to look at Edward, he looked slightly embarrassed, I raised a eyebrow.

"Siblings." He muttered.

Emmett came strolling in with a large book; the sight looked a little odd. Emmett the prankster was doing a Sudoku book, strange.

"What's all the fuss?" He asked.

"Bella' joining the family!" squealed Alice.

Edward and I shared worrying glances.

"He finally proposed did he?" Emmett said.

My mouth dropped open; I looked at Edward who looked like he was going to kill Emmett.

**Author's Note:**

**Heehe I reckon this is a cute chapter. Especially Emmett's comment at the end. Next Chapter should be Monday so YAY! Tanya and Rosalie finally make their long awaited appearance.**

**Ok Everyone, I'm going to be holding a vote for the sequel name. So please Review or PM me your suggestions and the voting will begin in the next few Chapters.**

**Sequel involves Jacob, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Tanya and the Volutri.**

**The person who submitted the final name of the sequel will get the story dedicated to them.**

_**I have a few at the moment are;**_

_**Untamed Shadows**_

_**Volutri Shadow**_

_**Blue eyed captive**_

**Wishing you all the best,**

**Loving JasperHale**

**Arya.**


	39. Oops!

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 39: Oops!**

**Bella's Point of view**

**-DICATAKADD, lil lizzz, EdwardxBellaxLover, EdwardandBellaforeternity, emiifranxx, Dani-1811, dorme99, HermioneGranger474, shoveler, Emiifranxx, Anna Wisniowski, reneesmay, eflmc101, slyt, emmettlover, mrsroland, smile2luv, slyt, CRsalvygirl13, kelssey, ROCKS-HippyDog-ROCKS, HollylovesTwilightMoreThanYou, AnimeVampires, teeesah, IWannaBeAliceCullen, Teacher4 Twianatic215, mikky 546, yogigirl668, VamoyAngel17, GoodGirlBadHabit, Kakophoine, amberlynn52, seriana14,LightinNight, marinebrat29,Jasper's .x**

Propose?

Emmett couldn't mean what I thought he did, did he?

Edward chuckled nervously.

Oh My God.

"What? Oh, that's not what you meant. Opps." Emmett said.

"Ruin the surprise why don't you, jeez last time I tell you anything I see." Alice muttered as she walked out of the room.

I wanted desperately to ask Alice what she had seen but I also didn't. Torn by the two options I just stood there dumbfounded.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Emmett said.

Edward just muttered something under his breath; I caught a few words' that consisted of _great, now she knows. _He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the tense atmosphere that was held in the lounge room.

We walked up to his bedroom and sat on the white lounge.

"Edward?"

He looked at me, almost unwilling. Knowing that I would want some kind of explanation.

"Emmett was just getting ahead of himself. Alice had a vision and Emmett just assumed it was now, when in reality it could be years away."

His words disheartened me. Years away? That didn't seem right to me.

**Emmett's Point Of View**

Oh god, what had I done. I just assumed that was what Alice meant, I should have thought before opening my big mouth. Now I had ruined the whole surprise.

We all knew it was going to happen soon, we had talked about nothing but it this morning while Bella had managed to escape to La Push.

_Flashback._

_Jasper and I were casually wrestling in the centre of the baseball field while we waited for Edward._

_Edward wasn't long behind us and came speeding out the forest, he had always been the fastest runner. _

_I could hear Alice's words in my head. "Keep him busy while I talk to Bella." _

_Here we were keeping Edward busy, we stopped mucking around when he got close._

"_Alice said it was important." Said Edward, straight to the point so he could get back to his precious Bella. _

_I didn't despise Bella. Not at all it was the complete opposite. I felt a love towards her as I do for Alice, my sisters. _

_I envied Jasper and Edward for being so happily in love, when my mate had caused Bella nothing but pain._

"_We need to discuss what we are going to do when Tanya and Rosalie come." I said, the large lump in my throat hardened as I said her name. I didn't feel love towards her anymore, it was more nostalgic. I missed us, I missed the way everything was perfect._

_I blame her for popping the happy bubble that had surrounded me for centuries._

_Edward's face darkened as the inevitable conflict that he had been trying to hide reared its ugly head._

"_I have a strong feeling that we can solve this without a fight, we have too many precious things around us for this to become a battle. Discussion is the best way to solve a problem." Jasper said_

"_She didn't hesitate to take physical action, she attacked Bella and me." Stormed Edward._

"_I know Edward, If we launch right into a fight we would be exactly like her. Sinking down to her level in other words." I said._

_Edward sighed._

"_Fine but if she so much as steps a centimetre in the path to harm Bella, I will not hesitate to rip her to shreds." He said, his voice shaking with anger._

_I knew he was completely serious about killing Rosalie, a part of me cared for her wellbeing. The old me. But where had the old me gotten me? Pain and heartache were the first to come to mind._

_Love was next; she had saved my life when I could have just been another snack for her. We had spent so many years together in wedded bliss, all that had been destroyed by her. _

"_Alice had a vision." Jasper began._

_Alice had been careful to hide this from Edward, to prevent his decision of being influenced._

"_Wedding Bells." I said._

_Edward immediately sighed and sat down. He cradled his head in his hands._

"_The past few weeks made me realise that I would want nothing more than for her to be with me forever. I cannot expect her to want to marry me let alone changing her. It's selfish." He said._

"_Selfish? Dude, what's wrong with your eyesight?" I said._

_He looked at me strangely before I continued._

"_Edward I know that she will say yes. We all do. It is so obvious that it is meant to be. Edward, your love for Bella and her love for you touches us all. It's constantly radiating and we can all feel it, you cannot doubt something so true." I said my words nothing but the truth._

"_As for the change, I have a good feeling it will happen sooner than you think." Jasper said._

"_Can you see the future now?" Asked Edward._

"_No, but my wife is. Besides Bella has already asked Alice if it possible." Jasper said_

_End of flashback._

**Bella's Point Of View.**

Not long after the awkward conversation in Edward's room I was on my way home, careful to stick with Charlie's curfew.

Charlie was already home when I arrived.

"Bells, where you been?" He asked.

"I saw Jacob today and then I went to the Cullen's." My tone implied that it was nothing that interesting, as if I did the exact thing every day and he should be expecting it.

"I'm glad your home though, I've missed our quality time together."

So had I. All this crazy running around today and all the drama, the idea of sitting with my dad for some quality time was the best thing I could think of.

"Let me call for pizza and then we can get started on some quality time." I said with a large grin.

"That would be great." He said, smiling back at me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly began to toss in my sleep, outstretching my arms I felt my finger tips brush against something cold. It startled me, my eyes flew open.

My eyes searching in the darkness for the cold, humming filled my ears.

"It's only me Bells." Said Edward who was lying next to me.

"what time is it" I managed to mumble.

"6am, the rain and cloudy overcast makes it seem darker." He said.

I shot up in my bed, 6am. I had all but forgotten to mention to Edward that I needed to go and get Jake at 6:30.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?" He said

"I'm supposed to be picking Jacob up at 6:30."

A low growl came from his chest.

"I forgot to tell you but it's his first day in a new school." I said.

"Just be careful, please." He pleaded.

"I will, I'll see you at school at 7." I said.

He kissed me long and hard for a few minutes before he departed, giving me time to get ready.

I threw on a purple sweater and my black jacket that I had bought a while ago, but never had the chance to wear it.

Ten minutes later I was out the door. School bag and a pancake in my hands. The pancakes were nice and warm. I had always liked pancakes, especially with whipped cream and a cherry.

6:20 and I pulled up at the Black residence, Jacob was sitting outside. He walked up to the car slowly; his face was still daunted with pain.

"Morning." He said.

"How are you?" I said in a concerned tone.

"The burning has completely gone now, it's just a lot to adjust to" He admitted.

"Well that's good that the burning has gone." I said.

"If you say so." He muttered.

Ah, Jacob wasn't Jacob without his sarcasm and witty comments.

Jacob broke the comfortable silence that had formed in my truck as we drove to school.

"He'll be there won't he?" Jacob queried.

I nodded.

"The rest of them?"

"They will be there; they won't hurt you or be mean. There is no need to worry." I said.

"Even the blonde psycho?" He asked.

"We don't know where she is." I admitted.

My stomach twisting in knots, we haven't heard or had any signs of her presence, what was she up to?

Pulling into the car lot I parked next to the shiny Volvo, which belonged to my angel.

There was also another car there.

A dark blue car. I didn't recognise it at all.

I just dismissed it and walked into the school with Jacob at my side.

The La Push school was tiny compared to Forks High, the sheer size and mass of students would probably scaring Jacob.

We walked over to behind the gym, where there were picnic benches. The ones that Alice had told me that Edward really did love me and that Rosalie was just being ridiculous.

I was not prepared for the scene that would soon unfold as Jacob and I turned the corner, taking in the scene.

There Rosalie stood as beautiful and deadly as ever accompanied by a blonde haired girl, whose eyes were golden too. She must me Tanya.

Opposite them was the Cullen's.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were standing there deep in discussion.

Their heads all flipped up to greet us.

Rosalie's expression I was sure I would never be able to get out of my mind. Her eyes were topaz like the rest but I could see the hate boiling out of them. Her mouth turned up in a evil grimace.

I could feel Jacob tense behind me.

Alice and Edward flanked backwards to meet us, to protect us. Emmett and Jasper taking the front.

Then a strange thing happened, Tanya couldn't keep her eyes off Jacob. She was following him intently and very carefully.

I was stunned when she began to walk over to Jacob.

**Ok, we have a few suggestions so far for the sequel name.**

**Untamed Shadows**

**And **

**For All of Eternity**

**Thank you to EdwardandBellaforeternity and lil lizzz for suggesting :D**

**I like the idea of incorporating Eternity into the title. Maybe;**

**The Fight for Eternity**

**Or**

**Struggle for Our Eternity**

**I got over a 1,000 Hits yesterday. It's really blowing my mind how well this story is going. We are getting very close to the end now of Edward's Nightmare. Next few Chapters will be crucial and will bring us into the sequel. **

**Follow me on twitter my username is : EmmettBear88**

**My goal:**

**At least have 100 Reviews at the completion of Edward's Nightmare.**

**Over 100 would just be MAGNIFICANT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please help me reach my goal; we are not that far off from completing the goal and the story.**

**You all inspire me :D**

**LovingJasperHale**

**-Arya.**


	40. Absolution

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 40: Absolution**

**Bella's Point Of view**

**Dedicated to lil lizzz for her constantly kind and inspiring reviews. Some of you are very, very observant with my writing, picking up what on little things that could happen next. So let's find out if you were right; :D :D**

I couldn't draw my eyes away as her small delicate body stalked towards Jacob and I. Her eyes never leaving Jacobs face. Alice looked just about as shell shocked as I was, while Edward I couldn't read his expression.

Edward was flanking Jacob but stepped aside as Tanya approached. I peeled my eyes of Tanya to look at Jacob, who was starring right back at her. No fear or surprise in his facial features.

Alice pulled me away from Jacob so he was standing there alone, with Tanya inches away from him.

I began to struggle but Alice held tightly onto my arms.

"What...What are you DOING?? You have to stop HER!" I shrieked.

"Bella, it's going to be all right, Tanya won't hurt him." Alice said.

_WHAT?!? Had Alice lost her mind!_

Edward walked behind Jacob and came to me, placing his hands around my waist. I could feel the tears strolling down my face and my heart beating frantically in anticipation and fear.

Tanya stopped dead when she was about a inch away from Jacob, she lifted her slender hand to his neck, stroking the bare skin that laid underneath her hand. I was trying with all my might to break away from Alice and Edward's grip but it was impossible. Why wouldn't they just smash onto her side on, her crashing into the school hall so we could escape, run, and getaway?

Her hand turned into a claw as she lightly slipped her fingernail across Jacob's skin, causing a drop of fresh blood to form on his neck. She stepped closer, why the hell wasn't Jacob pushing her away or running? He just stood there, both their eyes locked into each other's until Tanya tilted her head and sucked lightly on the wound her nail had caused.

My mouth dropped open as I took in the horrid sight, she was drinking his blood. A soft moan escaped Jacob's lips as she departed her lips from his skin. She stood up and Jacob put his arms around her waist and brought his lips down to meet hers.

I stared at the pair that was now kissing softly, what had just happened?

Rosalie sighed, I had almost totally forgotten about her presence as I watched the strange scene before us all.

"Worked wonders didn't it Rosie?" Asked Emmett mockingly.

Alice was now standing with Jasper and Emmett. I looked up at Edward with my eyebrows raised and tear stains on my cheek.

"It's an old vampire tradition. When we find our mate we taste their blood, its a very special tradition." Edward said.

"You have never tasted my blood." I said.

"Yes I have, remember the paper cut?" He asked.

Oh, I had once gotten a paper cut at school and Edward had cleared the blood by drinking it , it had felt amazing, how could I have possibly forgotten.

"So that means..."

"Jacob is Tanya's mate." Edward finished for me.

"That was unexpected." I said as I gazed into his eyes.

"Yes, also because Jacob is her mate she has taken on our side of views. Leaving Rosalie alone in her thoughts." He admitted.

"Oh shut up Edward." Rosalie snapped.

He glared at her.

"So your just going to abandon me then Tanya?"

I turned around to look at Tanya, she and Jacob were walking to us. They stopped on the other side of me and Edward. I was still partly terrified of Tanya but if she was Jacob's mate then she wouldn't hurt me because it would hurt Jacob. My fear subsided a little.

"I do not agree with your path. Edward seems to be perfectly happy here with Bella so why toy with fate..."

Wow. Her words were kinder than what I could have ever have hoped for.

"Rose please, can you just accept it and come back to our family?" Asked Alice.

Emmett did not look happy at Alice's suggestion.

Rosalie looked directly at Emmett.

"I have made a terrible mistake, for that I am sorry. I do not seek absolution as I do not deserve your forgiveness. Bella I am so sorry for putting you through this, I let my envy get in the way from seeing that it wasn't a stupid decision for you to be with one of us, that it was fate. I see that now. My decisions have been clouded by my passed and my biased views on life. Emmett, do you think you could find it in your heart to take me back?" She asked Emmett.

Everyone looked at Emmett; he seemed to be very determined.

"There is no easy way to put this. No, I don't want to be with you. That was the old Emmett who loved you but you shattered him, ripped him and his heart into a million pieces. You caused Bella and Edward a lot of hardship because you couldn't get your head around jealousy." He said.

She lowered her head.

"Time heals wounds most wounds. I forgive you." I said.

Everyone stared at me like I had three heads. It had taken a lot for Rosalie to be so open with us, especially me who she knew so little. I could not grant her my full absolution just yet but in time I could, when she proves that she deserves it.

"Thank you Bella, your forgiveness out of everyone here is the one I least deserve." She admitted.

She threw a weary smile at me. Alice walked over to Rosalie and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad your back." She said softly.

"That's only if I'm wanted here." Rosalie said.

"Just because I don't want to be with you doesn't mean I don't want you to still be part of this family." Emmett said.

"Edward?" I asked, hoping he would say something.

"I will never forgive you, what you did was horrible. What about the Volutri? You told them and this whole family has been put in danger because of you." He growled.

"We all know time passes differently for the Volutri; I doubt Bella will still be human when they come." Said Jasper.

"I think it best if we take this discussion home, Esme and Carlisle need to be part of it too." Edward said.

With that we embarked to the Cullen house, where we would discuss the matters at hand.

**I do apologise for ending last chapter like that. So here we have chapter 40. **

**I'm not too sure how you will react to the blood drinking but it was a idea I couldn't pass up. **

**I believe at the rate that the story has taken there may be only 5 more chapters left before completion and the beginning of "Fight for Our Eternity"!**

**13 Reviews away from reaching my goal of 100 reviews. So please any feedback at all, it may be only something small to you but it could potentially help me with my writing and my fanfictions. **

**Thank you to the lovely:**

**DICATAKADD, Twilight014,EdwardandBellaforEternity and lil lizzz.**

**LovingJasperHale**

**-Arya.**


	41. Plotting

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 41: Plotting**

**Bella's Point Of view**

Edward and I took my truck. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie took Edward's Volvo. Tanya, Jacob and Alice went in Tanya's dark blue car.

The drive was fast because I was so filled with anxiety time didn't pass as it normally did.

The Cullen house was as grand as ever and we flooded into the lounge room, where no doubt the discussion was going to take place. Edward and I went upstairs to find Esme and Carlisle, who were in Carlisle's study.

"Bella honey, it's so nice to see you but shouldn't you two be at school?" She asked.

"We have to have a family discussion downstairs." Said Edward.

"Of Course Son." Said Carlisle.

"Rosalie and Tanya?" Asked Esme as she noticed the scents that were flooding up to the stairs.

"They mean no physical harm." Said Edward.

Esme and Carlisle eyed him carefully but dismissed their son's remark.

"Esme!" Yelled Rosalie and she darted towards Esme in a hopeful hug but Carlisle stepped in front and growled at her through clenched teeth.

Rosalie stepped backwards and looked ashamed. Esme pushed past Carlisle's stance and ran to her, embracing her in a hug.

"My darling daughter." Esme said warmly as she sunk her head into Rosalie's shoulder.

It was enough to bring tears to my eyes, Esme had missed Rosalie terribly even though what her actions had been.

"I'm so sorry mum." Rosalie said.

Esme withdrew earning a harsh glare from Carlisle who wasn't as warming towards Rosalie.

"Good Morning Tanya." Esme chimed.

"Jacob?" Asked Carlisle as he spotted Jacob sitting next to Tanya.

"Morning Mr Cullen." He said in his happy voice that I hadn't heard in such a long time.

"Did..." began Carlisle.

"Yes." Edward said.

"Extraordinary."

"What is your business here?" Carlisle said coldly.

"Carlisle." Scolded Esme.

"Its fine Esme, I know I do not deserve any kind of welcoming." Rosalie said.

It was clear that Rosalie was being completely honest.

"What did you tell the Volutri?" Asked Edward.

Rosalie's eyes darkened, " Just that you were in love with a human."

"And?" Asked Carlisle.

"They were naturally intrigued but also angered that a human knew of us." She said.

"They were also interested in why you couldn't read her mind." She continued.

"You told them that?" Stormed Edward.

"No Aro searched my mind." She admitted.

Aro I knew was one of the Volutri leaders. Edward had told me about Aro, Caius and Marcus one night when I was falling asleep.

"Did they make any plans?" Asked Emmett.

"They plan to come see for themselves in a few years time. They also said that if Bella was still human they would turn her. Caius seems to believe that she has a potential gift." Admitted Rosalie.

"This is no way good." Emmett said.

"Rosalie has come to seek forgiveness." Said Alice.

"I know my actions were wrong and they had caused everyone so much harm. There is no way on Earth that I could ever make it up to you but I do ask that you give me a chance to prove myself to you." Said Rosalie.

"I'll accept your request but forgiveness is gained over time." Carlisle said.

Rosalie smiled and you her eyes were full of warmth.

"Do you plan to stay with us?" Asked Esme.

"I want to stay with Jacob so it would be brilliant if you could have me but I can always invest in some local property." Tanya said.

Edward stiffened at my side, I looked up worried.

"Edward, we both know this is how it's supposed to happen." Said Carlisle.

"Bella?" Asked Carlisle.

"Are you ready?" Asked Alice.

"For what?" I asked.

"The Change." Carlisle said finally.

"I want to be changed too." Said a small voice.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, I want to be with Tanya. Like you said they are coming for Bella because she knows about what you guys are so wouldn't they come for me too, if they knew?" Asked Jacob.

"yes." Said Rosalie.

"No, Jacob you can't." I begged.

"Yes I can, it's my choice Bella." He said.

I sighed, the battle was lost before it had even begun.

"When?" I asked.

"Tonight, during the full moon." Alice said.

I gulped, that soon?

Tomorrow I would be going through the change of human to vampire.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"We would have to fake a car accident. Bella and Jacob the only fatalities." Said Tanya.

I don't know if I had the stomach for this conversation, plotting my fake death, probably killing Charlie on the inside.

Edward pulled me to him, hugging me. He kissed my forehead while the rest of the family continued to plot my fake death.

**WoooHO!!!**

**I am now absolutely certain that there is one Chapter left.**

**You should have seen me bounding off the walls driving my parents crazy when I got 12 reviews for last chapter. **

**1 away from the goal!**

**A new Chapter has been posted for my other fan fiction called " A Closed Heart." **

**Tonight the final chapter of Edward's Nightmare will be posted.**

**Then The Fight For Our Eternity Begins.**


	42. Doubt

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Chapter 42: Doubt **

**Bella's Point Of View**

**This Chapter is dedicated to reneesmay for her beautiful Review and for being the MAGNIFICANT 100****th**** REVIEWER!!!!!**

"Shopping NOW!!" screeched Alice as she headed towards me.

Jacob and Tanya began laughing at my misfortune. Alice turned and glared at them.

"You're coming too." She said darkly as she pointed at Jacob.

Their laughter creased immediately, if I wasn't so worried about the change I would have gone into hysterics.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jacob said, frustrated.

"You have no idea how serious I am." Glared Alice.

"Fine." He obviously doubted that he would win the argument.

"What are we shopping for?" Edward asked.

"Bella, Jasper, Jacob and I are searching for something dazzling to wear for their awakening." Alice chirped.

"Alice cant Edward come?" I pleaded.

"Nope neither can Tanya, mates stay behind and prepare for the change." She instructed.

Edward's attempts to change Alice's mind were pointless, the evil pixie already had her plan in action. Within the next ten minutes we were in Alice's car on the way to the local mall. This was going to be disastrous.

I wonder how the "mates" were preparing, wasn't it a simple matter of biting?

"How are they preparing?" I asked.

Jacob looked as curious as I was. Luckily I would not have to face the wrath of her shopping obsession on my own.

"You will see." Alice said.

"Jasper?" I pleaded.

"They hunt to stop any chance of being succumbed by bloodlust and a few other decorative things." Jasper answered.

"Oh." Jacob said.

Alice pulled us into a very formal looking shop in the south wing of the shops. There was tuxedos lining the shop and I could feel Jacob shrinking back stepping backwards.

"No, I'm not wearing a tux." Exclaimed Jacob.

"No you're not wearing a tuxedo." Alice corrected him.

"You will be wearing a nice shirt and a nice pair of tailored black pants." She continued.

"Still a nightmare." Muttered Jacob and I giggled.

His piercing eyes stabbed into my own.

"Bella, you'll be getting a dark blue evening gown and some black heels."

My face must have looked very pained because Jacob broke out into a laughing fit.

"Oh Shut Up Jacob." I snapped.

"You're not the only one being tortured are you?" he said.

"I'm being more tortured I have to wear crippling shoes while you get to put some clothes on instead of walking around half naked." I snapped.

The stress of what was coming and the shopping trip were beginning to take their toll.

Alice shoved a dress to me and ordered me to try it on. It took me a while to figure out how to put it on but when I finally managed to I stepped out of the change room to see myself in the floor length mirror that was hung on the wall.

I was shocked at what I saw in the reflection, the dress was creased at the front framing my chest nicely and making my hips look smaller. From the waist down it dropped to the ground in a fountain of beautiful dark blue fabric. The sleeves were attached to a piece of fabric that was drapped delicately across my back which was bare apart from the draped fabric.

The neckline was a little too low but it was certainly the most beautiful dress I had ever worn. With my dark curls falling down my back accentuated my beauty.

"I have to admit you have a great eye for fashion." I said as I saw Alice appear around the corner.

"God Bella you look breathtaking." Complimented Alice.

"Good thing you don't breathe then." I said.

She giggled.

"Alice, can't we tell Charlie?" I asked.

"That would only put him in more danger, the Volutri would know that he does and they would seek to destroy him." She said.

"I just don't know if I can fake my own death and cause him so much pain." I admitted.

"I know it's going to be hard at first, but it is the best thing for Charlie." She assured.

Jacob walked out of the change room next to mine and I couldn't help but gasp. He looks so handsome and looks like a grown man. He was wearing a tailored white shirt which made his russet skin look even more beautiful than normal and black pants.

"Jake you look really handsome." I said.

"Bella, you look beautiful." He said in reply.

Alice was sitting on the lounge basking in the brilliance of her work.

"Still reckon shopping with me is a nightmare?" she asked.

"No." Jake and I said at the same time.

The sales lady walked in her eyes looking at me and Jacob the most.

"What a lovely couple." She said.

"No, were not a couple." Snapped Jacob.

"Oh Sorry. Are you taking those?" She asked Alice.

"Yes." Alice said.

They both disappeared as Alice went to pay for them, Jacob and I got changed back into our normal clothes. Alice wanted to go look at other shops but the three of us managed to reel her in.

We arrived at the Cullen house an hour after we left; Edward was sitting outside on the porch, our favourite spot. When the car pulled up he strolled over and opened my door, took my hand and helped me out of the car.

Jacob, Alice and Jasper strolled casually into the house, ignoring me and Edward.

"I've missed you." Edward said.

"I missed you too." I said as I wrapped my arms around his body.

He rested his head lightly on the top of mine, breathing in my scent.

"Are you sure your ready we can wait if you're not." Suggested Edward.

I pulled my hand up to his face and stroked his cheek.

"It's what I want Edward. I want to be with you for eternity."I said.

He kissed me passionately for a few minutes before we walked into the house. He led me up the stairs and into his room where Carlisle was waiting.

There was now a bed in the centre of the room, where I would lay while I was burning.

Piercing screams came from the next room and I only know too well who they belonged to.

"Jacob is in the change." Carlisle said.

A normal person would run screaming, even though they could catch you. I was scared my heart was pounding; I walked and sat down on the bed.

"Please lay down Bella." Instructed Carlisle.

Edward leaned in and kissed me one more on the lips then moved his lips to my ear.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you too."

That's I felt it, the stabbing pain. It was like a needle entering my skin in a row. I let out a scream as I felt the needles entering at my wrists too. I could hear shuffling in the room but I couldn't see the tears that had built up clouded my vision.

"Edward." I managed to say.

"I'm here Bella; I'll stay with you the whole time." He pledged .

"Thank you." I said.

The pain was too much to comprehend and I surrendered to the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The burning began to cease and I felt the pressure that had been holding my body down release me. I could finally squeeze Edward's hand that laid in mine.

"Bella?" He asked.

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision to be filled with that of my angle's face.

I was overcome by an instinct; I tangled my hand into Edward's hair and brought his lips down to mine.

I had a deep feeling in my stomach that my eternity was going to be magnificent.

I pulled back with the biggest smile, our eyes locked into each other's. The sunlight pouring in from the window was dancing on his skin.

If I could have cried, I would have.

For this, was my dream come true.


	43. Author's Note

**Edward's Nightmare**

**Hewoo :D :D **

**I'm just taking the chance to thank you all again. **

**You are just the most magnificent group of people who have stuck by me. **

**The Fight For Our Eternity Has Begun!!!!!!!**

**It is so exciting to be finally starting the sequel and I hope you enjoy it as much as Edward's Nightmare.**

**All my love to you.**

**LovingJasperHale**


End file.
